Flash of Red
by L May
Summary: "Everything isn't black and white. Open your eyes Potter." Lily isn't sure of anything, especially her feelings but this is all part of growing up.
1. Chapter 1

"Everything isn't black and white. Open your eyes Potter." Lily isn't sure of anything, especially her feelings but this is all part of growing up.

Enjoy !

*I have been revised :) Read and Review, Lots of love.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Little Lily<p>

"Honestly, James, I don't understand why you have to be such a huge prat all the time!" A little girl with long, bright red hair yelled at her oldest brother as he ran into a train compartment slamming the door behind him. She sighed, not knowing where to go. She walked down the train not paying attention and she bumped into someone as she turned to look to her side.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She squeaked, not wanting to upset anyone.

"It's fine; just watch where you're going next time, Weasley." She looked up to see a tall, slim boy with a pointy but soft face, maybe a year or two older than her, with shockingly blond hair and pale grey eyes looking down on her. Her face turned bright red with embarrassment.

"I'm a Potter. Lily Potter, actually," The small girl's voice came out in a squeak.

"Nice to meet you, Potter." And with that he continued his walk to a different compartment. Lily quickly slipped into the compartment next to her, where she found a tiny blond elf-like girl looking up at her with big, piercing, icy blue eyes.

"Do you mind?" Lily asked her with a huge smile. "There seems to be no more compartments."

"Not at all!" Lily noticed that the girl had a slight Irish accent as she took a seat across from her.

"Ivy Finnigan," The elf girl pronounced herself to be.

"Lily Potter," She smiled; she was very pleased that she had made a friend already.

"You're Harry Potter's daughter aren't you?" Ivy asked excited.

"Sure am." Lily smiled brightly at the strange girl.

"My Dad talks a great deal about him, Seamus Finnigan, he may have mentioned him?" Ivy looked at her hopeful. Lily actually did recognize the name from a few of her Dad's stories.

"He has actually, this is fantastic!" Lily giggled with her new friend.

Then the compartment door opened and a small, round, cream faced girl with chestnut hair tied into a long braid peaked her head around the door.

"May I?" She asked timidly, blinking her warm green eyes heavy with black lashes rapidly.

"Yes, of course!" Lily all but yelled at the rounder girl. Timidly the girl walked into the compartment.

"Thanks, all the compartments are full."

"Well, you're welcome here!" Ivy smiled a wide smile up at her. The nervous girl gave her a small smile and sat down beside Lily.

"What your name?" Lily asked her softly.

"I'm Kenda Jordan, Kends for short," She said shyly, and then the compartment door opened one last time. A gangly, slim, copper girl with jet-black hair walked through.

"Hi, I'm Raven, Raven Jenkins!" The tall girl announced herself as she walked into the compartment. "Are you all from wizard families? I'm muggle-born myself, parents were so shocked when I got my letter!" She continued to talk taking a seat beside Ivy like they had been friends for years. "They were so confused! Who is everyone by the way?"

"Lily,"

"Ivy,"

"Kenda,"

The girls continued to talk excitably all the way to Hogwarts about what they thought it was going to be like. They were inseparable from then on.

"Lily Luna, would you slow down!"

"Come, Kends, we told Raven we would meet her there like 15 minutes ago!" Lily yelled back at Kenda and Ivy, two of her best friends. Lily was running down Diagon Alley, her bright red hair blowing out behind her, on her way to Flourish and Blotts to meet the missing member of their clan.

"Come on, Liles, we'll get there when we get there." Ivy tried to reason with her as they jogged after her.

"You guys are being silly!" Lily was running backwards, trying to yell back, when she ran into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't me…" she tried to continue but she was cut off by a tall, pale blond man with grey eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Potter." He chuckled, amused.

"I won't, Malfoy," Lily narrowed her eyes at Scorpius Malfoy. She hadn't seen him in an entire summer, which was just to her liking, but somehow he looked older. No longer was he the boy that she had once run into on the train. His face had slimed out, his pale blond hair now sported a messy look - instead of the shaggy one he wore last year - and he was by far a lot taller than he had been. Lily couldn't help but stare.

"Well then, I'll see you around, Princess," He snarled at her and she filled with rage. She hated when he called her that. She hated him.

"Snake," She hissed at him as he walked away with a smug smile across his face.

"Come on, Liles, don't worry about him today. You have all year to kill each other," Ivy giggled at her joke.

"Yeah, let's go get Raven before her parents get lost again," Kenda laughed as she spoke, well knowing that - even though they had done this for 5 years now - they would still get lost amongst the wizards. Lily laughed with her friends as they walked arm in arm to Flourish and Blotts.

When they finally walked in the little bell rang their arrival. They instantly spotted Raven and her parents arguing over the price of a book.

"Mum, you don't understand it's different from Euro's," Raven tried to reason with her mother.

"Ladies," Mr. Jenkins greeted the girls. Mr. Jenkins was a large man with cream-coloured skin; he had heavy black hair that had been pulled back with lots of gel. Meanwhile, Mrs. Jenkins was a petite woman with jet-black hair, copper skin and the same piercing, copper eyes as her daughter. Raven was completely a spitting image of her mother.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins, it's nice to see you again," Lily smiled at them and hugged her friend.

"Thank god you're here! Will you please explain?" She begged her friends. Ivy started to explain the difference between Wizarding currency and Euros as Lily went off to find her parents in the mess. She wandered around the store, looking at the various spell and potion books, until she finally saw a redheaded, average-sized woman, her mother, shuffling a couple books in her arm.

"Oh there you are Lily, would you help me dear?" Her mother asked as she slid The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk and Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard into Lily's arms.

"Sure Mum. Where did James and Albus run off too? I thought they were helping you,"

"Oh, those boys, running off somewhere, probably going to look at the brooms for heaven sakes!" Ginny ranted as she unloaded all the books to the counter to pay for them. Harry Potter came up behind his wife and kissed her on the cheek.

"How's it going, my girls?" Harry asked his wife and daughter with overwhelming pride.

"It's going good, Dad. Mum just lost the boys is all," Lily giggled at her mother.

"They ran off somewhere, both of them, just like their father," Ginny looked up at her husband with admiration.

"I'm going to go find James and Albus…" Lily quickly and awkwardly said, as she made her way for the door and set off to find her brothers. Lily headed over to Broomstix, where she knew her brothers would be looking at the latest model.

"Al, Slytherin would never have a chance if we had these!" James punched his brother in the arm. James was very tall and well built. With dark brown hair and brown eyes, he was the perfect mix of Harry and Ginny. Albus, on the other hand, was a spitting image of Harry. Lanky, with his messy dark hair and green eyes, he was the only Potter child that had gotten his grandmother, Lily, and Harry's famous eyes.

"What're you doing?" Lily called up behind her brothers and they both jumped a bit.

"Bloody hell, Liles, why do you always have to do that?" James pulled her under his arm. "We're just talking about how we're going to crush Slytherin this year in Quidditch, right Al?" With that he high fived his little brother.

"Right!"

"You never know, they beat you the last 2 years. Scorpius is a pretty good seeker," Lily said matter-of-factly. Even though she liked dirt more than Scorpius, she couldn't help but notice, coming from a Quidditch crazed family. Albus shot her a look, seeing as he was the seeker for the Gryffindor team. "Not that he is better than you Albus, I was just saying," Lily smiled sweetly at Albus, knowing that the last comment bugged him.

"You'll see, Liles. We'll get them this year!" Albus smiled at his sister.

"I'm sure you will, boys. I'll be there cheering for Gryffindor," Lily gave a playful fist pump and her brothers laughed at her.

"Come on, Mum and Dad are probably looking for us," James said, steering his brother and sister away from the brooms.


	2. Chapter 2

* I have been revised :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – The Train<p>

"Promise you'll write at least once a week!" Ginny kissed Lily on the top of her head, "You too, boys. At least once a week," She gave them a stern look then grabbed them both into a hug.

"I promise, Mum," Lily said as she kissed Ginny on the cheek, after which Harry gathered her up into a huge hug. Lily had gone from being a little girl with chocolate eyes and out of control red hair, to a petite, beautiful girl - that stood no more than 5 foot - with smooth, blazing, red hair, a sweet smile and a heart-shaped face. She was always told she looked a lot like her mother, Ginny, and Lily took great pride in that, as she thought her mother was the strongest and most beautiful woman she knew. Although she looked like her mother, she was so much like her father. Lily had a fire about her that no one could seem to settle. Anything she did was with passion. She was the daughter of Harry Potter, after all.

"Be safe, my Flower," Harry whispered to his daughter. He was one out of two people Lily let call her that.

"Always am," She smiled at him.

"Off you go, you're going to be late!" Ginny rushed her children off to the train.

Lily carried her tiny Scops Owl, Lou-Lou, and her trunk to the train. Lily had thought she was the cutest thing when she had gotten her when she was younger. She was a tiny thing; so tiny she could fit in the palm of Lily's hand. She was beige with brown streaks running down her feathers. Since then she had really filled in, becoming a little plump, but not growing much in height. Still, she was adorable in Lily's eyes.

"I promise Lou, this year is going to be good," She whispered to her as she tried to pull her trunk on the train.

"Need any help?" A tall, redheaded boy with brown eyes asked her with a huge goofy smile on his face.

"Hugo! Yes, I would," Lily smiled up and gave her cousin a huge bear hug. He, in fact, was more than just her cousin. He was by far Lily's best friend, no matter what. They always were there for each other, and they had always been the closest of the cousins. He had pulled both their trunks on the train and they were now boarding. "How've you been?"

"Lils, I haven't seen you in a week," He replied, raising an eyebrow at her. "But I've been good," He lightly punched her in the shoulder in a teasing manner.

"Yes I haven't seen you in a week, something drastic could have happened! And besides, who would I be if I didn't ask my favourite cousin how he was every time I saw him?" Lily giggled as they went to find Ivy, Raven and Kends. They opened the train compartment that they usually sat in to find a few unfriendly Slytherin faces looking up at them.

"Can we help, Potter, Weasley?" Duanne Zabini - a handsome but rude boy who was in Albus' year asked them. He thought very highly of himself, but Lily thought he was just arrogant and a plain rude prat.

"No, sorry just looking for people," Hugo, who was always friendly, just kept smiling.

"Well, I believe you should carry on then, shouldn't you," Maive Flint snarled and gave a shrill laugh. The girl was a year older than Lily and Hugo, and loathed every last Weasley/Potter member - especially Rose Weasley, Hugo's sister. Lily glared at Maive. She was gorgeous; she had long, dark auburn hair, dark brown eyes that contrasted against her lighter complexion and pretty little face, although her nose did turn up, sort of pug-like. Despite that, she was slim and tall, with long legs, which more than made up for it. Even though she was quite pretty, her personality wasn't something to be desired; she was cruel and prejudiced to anyone who was not "pure-blooded". She was also a shameless flirt and used it to her advantage.

Among the Slytherins was Cason Goyle, a dark haired, chubby boy, who grunted more than he talked. Mabel and Belinda Zabini were among them as well. They were Duanne's younger twin sisters, who were in Lily and Hugo's year. They also thought very highly of themselves, as they were dark skinned, had long brown hair, pretty little faces and were quite tall for their age. All the guys in their year would kill for a look from them. Belinda was very protective over Mabel, who was the nicer one, so most of them didn't get looks.

The last person that Lily noticed was her least favourite of them all - Scorpius Malfoy. Lily got a good look at him than the last time she had run into him in Diagon Alley; he was more handsome, almost, his face was somewhat softer then before. But then she remembered who she was looking at. Lily also noticed that Maive was draped across him and found it to be quite disgusting. Scorpius was looking at her with something that Lily couldn't quite put her finger on. It wasn't his normal loathe; it was almost like bitterness or ache. It shocked her and all she could get out was, "Come on, Hugo."

As she pulled him out of the compartment she saw Ivy waving at them. Ivy was still a tiny girl, only reaching 5 foot 2. Her big, piercing, blue eyes; huge smile and elf-like features now fit her petite face. Her blond hair now reached her shoulders when it was down. She still had a slight Irish accent, but it came out more when she yelled.

"Where were you guys, it's not that hard to find us." Ivy laughed at her two friends.

"Yeah, we ran into Scorpius and them," Lily scowled. She and Scorpius had a long time battle between them; although they were a year apart, they were still constantly at each other. It had all started in Lily's first year at Hogwarts.

_"Liles! Wait for me!" Hugo yelled down the hall at her out of breath as Lily ran, giggling._

_"Hugo, Raven, we're going to be late!" Lily kept running, when suddenly the pile of books she had been carrying magically flew out of her arms and on to the ground. Lily turned bright red and the smile vanished from her face. She knew she hadn't lost her balance one bit, and yet they had flown out of her arms like magic. She took a quick look around to see who was there. As she bent down to pick up her books, she spotted a small group of three boys laughing hysterically._

_"Look what we have here, another Weasley," It was a small, dark boy - Duanne Zabini. Lily straightened herself up. She noticed a thin boy with the same shockingly blond hair and pale grey eyes from the train, Scorpius Malfoy, and a chubby boy with dark hair, Cason Goyle, laughing along with him. Although Lily was sure it had been the blond boy who had knocked her books down, she couldn't be certain._

_"I'm a Potter!" Lily said stubbornly, wondering if it would be like this for the rest of the year. Although she loved that she was part of the Weasley family, she was a Potter through and through._

_"Oh, the little princess has finally arrived. I wondered if she's like her brothers," It was Scorpius who was now snarling at her as Lily stood there defensively._

_"I am not a princess!" Lily said, fire filling her usually soft, brown eyes._

_"Lily!" Hugo called; Raven and him had finally caught up with her._

_"Look two more!" Duanne announced to the others. "Let me guess, a Weasley," He pointed at Hugo. Then he pointed at Raven with a puzzled look. "You, I don't know who you are. Duanne Zabini is the name, and who are you, lovely girl? You're definitely not a Weasley. You really shouldn't socialize with them." He smiled a charming smile at Raven, who was fearless and completely disgusted with the idea._

_"Raven, I'm muggle-born," She narrowed her eyes at him._

_"A muggle-born, well- well- well," Duanne looked at her in disgust now._

_"Just a mudblo – " Was all Scorpius got out of his mouth before Lily lost it. She pointed her wand so fast at Scorpius' face he had to blink twice. Raven stood there confused, not knowing what it he had meant by it, and fear cast over Scorpius face._

_"Don't even bother finishing that sentence," Little Lily stared up at the much taller Scorpius, fire blazing in her eyes._

_"I wouldn't mate; she's really good at hexes…" Hugo said, worry across his face. Not for Scorpius, for Lily, seeing how it could be bad if she were to get in trouble in her first few days._

_"Come on Scorpius, let's get to class," Cason pulled Scorpius away from Lily's wand. _

_This started the continuous feud between the two, like their fathers before them._

"Liles, come sit," Ivy wrapped her arm around Lily's shoulder as she crashed into the seat. "You have all year for this; lets just try not to get detention before we even get to Hogwarts."

"You're right, you're right," Lily sighed and leaned into Ivy. Ivy had always been her rock; she was the strong and fierce one; she had spunk in her, this energy that just attracted people to her.

"So new year, I don't know who is more excited than me! It is going to be the best one yet!" Raven talked on and on about this year and how it was going to be the best they had ever had. Raven had left behind that gangly girl and had transformed into a gorgeous 5 foot 7, long legged, copper skinned girl, with more confidence than she had had back then, if you could imagine. Not only was she modelesque with her long jet-black hair, she was brilliant to put on top of that. Being muggle-born had not held her back one bit. Although the fact that she was so closed off to people didn't help much, but she had the four of them and that suited her just fine.

"You say that about every year, let me remind you," Hugo laughed his deep laugh.

"It doesn't matter, Hugo. Just because you always have a point, doesn't mean you should voice it," Raven teased him and he laughed even harder. Lily got lost in her thoughts watching the scenery blast by the window and half listened to their conversation.

The way Scorpius had looked at her was still bothering her. His pale grey eyes staring at her like he was seeing her differently and not with hate - it scared her more than she had thought it would. She had always disliked him. The way he made her feel angered her the most. The way he got under her skin like no one else could – it infuriated Lily. The way he had that smug smirk whenever he was right about something; or how he ran his fingers through his stupid blond hair; or the how his brow creased whenever he was thinking about something. Lily hated just about everything else about him. The thing was that she couldn't get that stupid look in his eyes out of her head. Something was different; something like ache or even pain. The way he hadn't said anything to her like he usually did – it was different. He was different. But she still hated everything that he had done and did.

Then there was Maive. Sure she was beautiful and everything, but why did Scorpius like her at all? She was so awful to everyone, only thinking of herself. Why did she even care why he liked her? He could like whomever he wanted. He could like a giant for all she could care. Suddenly Hugo, who was calling her name over and over again, pulled her out of her thought bubble. She hadn't noticed that she had drifted off to sleep; she figured it was from the lack of sleep last night.

"Lils… Lils… Lily, we're almost there, its time to wake up," Hugo told her with a concerned look. She never slept on the train; she was always to excited to sleep.

"Sorry, I've just been tired lately," Lily stretched her arms out and gave a small yawn.

"Do you want anything Lils?" Kenda asked her softy, always looking out for her. Kenda had slimed down, becoming curvy, her face less round. Her long hair remained and she now had it put into her usual braid. Some things never do change. She had grown in height as well, now reaching 5 foot 6. She also had grown out of her shy self; only when she was nervous or around new people did she go back. She had a kind heart - it's what drew people to her - nobody ever wanted to upset her. She was too kind for her own good.

"I'm fine, thanks," She gave a faint smile, still slightly lost in her thoughts.

"Lils…" Kenda gave her a concerned look.

"I'm fine, don't worry silly," Lily let out a small chuckle. "Come on Kends, I promise I'm fine."

"Ivy, where's Ed?" Raven asked her casually. Edward McLaggen was Ivy's long-time boyfriend and the other beater on the Gryffindor team with Ivy. He was tall and well built, with blond, curly hair. He had a strong jaw line and was quite handsome. Some of the time Lily found him to be self-absorbed and would ignore Ivy, but overall he was a good guy.

"We don't always have to be together. He's probably with his friends and I'm with mine. Besides, this is like our little tradition!" She smiled at all of them although seemed a bit annoyed.

"You're right, it is our tradition!" Kenda let out a small giggle.

"Fifth year here we come!" Hugo shouted and they laughed the rest of the train ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Just some filler I'm afraid but hopefully you all like it :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Table Talk<p>

As always, they all poured into the Great Hall for the sorting and feast that would come every year. Lily, Ivy, Raven, Kenda and Hugo sat down at the Gryffindor table with her brothers James and Albus. James was the oldest of the Potter children and also in his 7th year. He was tall, and lean which helped him in being the Keeper and the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. His dark brown hair that he wore in a shaggy cut, that Ginny as tried to cut when he got home, he had mother's brown eyes and those were only a couple of reason why all the girls could stay away from him. He often used the fact that he was the son of Harry Potter to his advantage, although lately he seemed to have his eyes set on one of Rose's friends Katie Vickies, a petite dirty blonde curly haired girl in her sixth year.

Albus on the other hand looked like a carbon copy of their father; he even had Lily's namesakes, Lily Potter's and Harry's, green eyes and Harry's messy black hair, his height and lanky build. He was quieter than Harry had been but nevertheless, exactly like his father, he was also the Seeker for the Gryffindor team, which all the girls loved because they thought he was mysterious. He however did not use the fact that he was Harry Potter's son quite as much as James did.

Lily's cousins Rose Weasley, Lucy Weasley, and Roxanne Weasley, all in their sixth year and Louis Weasley and Fred (II) Weasley, both in their seventh year were among her brother's as well.

Rose was almost exactly like her mother Hermione; brilliant although a bit arrogant at times but she did have a bit of her father in her as she did have a sense of humor. She was average height but had gorgeous long red hair and warm brown eyes like her father.

Lucy, daughter of Percy and Audrey, she was tall with dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes against her light complexion, it was no wonder why all the boys were around her with her outgoing bubbly personality and good looks.

Roxanne, daughter of George and Angelina, was tall and lean, but still stunningly beautiful, with her brown curly hair, brown eyes and a darker complexion. She was one of the guys, being one of the chasers on the Gryffindor team and being the daughter of George helped too.

Louis, last child and only son to Bill and Fleur, he was a very handsome boy, with striking blonde hair and soft brown eyes; he was also one-eighth Veela. He although could be very sweet, he was also a bit arrogant because of his good looks. He was one of the tallest Weasley-Potter kids and also one of James' best friends along with Fred.

Fred, son of George and Angelina, almost look like his namesake and George's twin, with his red hair, brown eyes but he had slightly darker of a complexion. He was told he was very much like them when they were younger, pulling pranks, joking around and getting about as many detentions as possible.

Everyone was talking amongst themselves as Professor Longbottom, Neville although the Potter-Weasley children were not allowed to call him that at school, lend all the new first years down in front of the teachers table to be sorted into their new houses. Lily was particularly excited for the sorting this year because her godsons, Lysander and Lorcan Scamander, her namesake Luna Lovegood-Scamander twin boys, were being sorted. She spotted them, the two strikingly blond tiny twin boys bobbing their heads to see what is going on and she smiled softly to herself. Neville began calling names.

"Rosanne Anthony," A small timid brown hair girl came forward and Neville placed the Sorting Hat on her head. After a few seconds it shouted,

"Ravenclaw!" And the sorting had begun. Tiny student after student came forward to be sorted, Lily waited patiently for her godsons. Neville's youngest was also being sorted as he called her name.

"Marie Longbottom," He smiled down at his tiny girl with light brown hair in two pingtails as he placed the hat on her head. Both his oldest, Bryant and his middle, Alice, were in Hufflepuff. The hat took the longest to decide where to place little Marie, after about a minute it had finally made its decision.

"Gryffindor!" Neville beamed with pride as she hopped off the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor table who was cheering loudly.

Ivy's bother Brice was also being sorted, look over to the Gryffindor table to see his sister and she gave him a quick wave and he sat down as Neville placed the hat on his head.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted and the entire Gryffindor table erupted in cheer, Ivy jumping up and down as her brother came and sat beside her.

"Lysander Scamander!" and Lily smiled up at her Godson. It was a couple of seconds before the hat shouted,

"Ravenclaw!" and Lysander came running down between the Gryffindor table and the Ravenclaw table right to Lily as she gave him a huge hug.

"Lily, Lily! I'm a Ravenclaw, just like me Mum!" He beamed up at her.

"I'm so proud of you! Let's wait for your brother." She smiled a huge smiled at him as he held her hand and waited for his brother to be sorted.

"Lorcan Scamander!" Neville called and the other tiny blond boy sat down on the chair looking rather worried.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted and he came running towards his brother.

"I'm so proud of you boys; you better go sit down though. We'll talk soon, I promise you!" Lily beamed down at them, gave them both quick huge hugs and they waved at Lily as they ran over to the Ravenclaw table. She promised herself that she would be a great godmother to them, even though she was only a couple years older; Lily had always been mature for her age. Luna and she had a special bond, maybe it was the fact that Luna's stories always fascinated Lily, or the fact that they could talk about everything.

The last child to be sorted sat down at Hufflepuff as Professor McGonagall rose to speak.

"I would like to welcome the first years to Hogwarts and I wish them the best for their years here. I would also like to extend a welcome to all of you who are returning for another year! I would like to say a few words before we begin. All first years should mind that he Forbidden Forest is off limits to all, Mr. Filch, the caretaker will have me remind everyone that no magic will be used between classes in the corridors." Lily swore that she saw her look directed at James, Fred and Louis. "Finally, Quidditch tryouts will be held the second week of this term. Contact Madam Hooch for theses interested. I hope everyone's time here will be magical!"

Food appeared like magic in that instant on the golden plates and the conversations began as forks and knife started moving.

Halfway through the meal, Rose stared at her brother with disgust as he ate his chicken like he had been starving for days.

"I don't know how you can eat that Hugo." She stated, thrusting her hand at him.

"You see Rosie, my dearest sister," he began thoughtfully as he took another bite of his chicken leg.

"I'm you're only sister you prat." Rose pointed out annoyed; Hugo made no notice to Rose's comment and kept going.

"I am not picky eater as you are. I am also not a silly vegetarian as you yourself are, so that helps as well. Let me see, also everything is good." he finished sarcastically.

"I'm just stating a point that no good animal should be killed – "

"Rosie, it's OK. We all know." Al said rolling his eyes at her. It was true they had all hear it a thousand times from her, family gatherings, meal times, it was enough to make your head spin and it usually did.

"It's ok Rosie one day; you'll find someone who will accept you despite all you're annoying … habits, promise." Louis pointed out with a huge grin on his face and James almost choked on his potatoes holding back laughter.

"You arrogant prat! You think you're so smart!" Rose huffed at him.

"Louis!" Lily shouted at him although she was slightly laughing herself.

"What it's true Liles, Dad can't even get his head around the fact that she's a vegetarian, he just doesn't understand how someone could eat everything!" Hugo said the last word with a face and hand actions to match his over dramatic act and had everyone in ear shot of him burst out in laughter.

"Fine! I can tell where I'm not wanted!" Rose shouted at all of them, ready to get to get up and leave.

"Rosie, it's just a joke, sit down and stop being so irrational." Katie told her sweetly as James looked at her with admiration.

"Whatever." She stubbornly sat back down and pushed her beans around her plate.

"So uh Quidditch?" Albus said questionably, trying to change the awkward silence between the Potter-Weasley children that rarely happened.

"Quidditch!" James and Louis shouted back at him.

"Ok so I think we have a chance this year, our team is pretty well thought-out! I mean we got this in the bag!" James said excitedly, this was his team and last year to win.

Lily started talking to Hugo and Raven about something that wasn't Quidditch because Kenda was trying to jump in wherever she could to impress Albus, while Ivy was actually excited along with them as she was part of the team. It wasn't like she didn't like the sport, she actually loved it and she wasn't bad at it either but everyone thought that she would play just like her mother and father and brothers. She honestly just liked watching it better than playing; it was something they always did together.

"You know Raven, this year is going to be great." Lily smiled at her.

"I told you Liles! It's about time you listen to me!" She laughed and Hugo raised an eyebrow at Lily.

"Change of heart?" He chuckled looking at her skeptical.

"I just have a good feeling about it, you know?"

"Whatever you say Loony." He joked at her because of her namesake Luna. She had been called Loony her fair share of times when she was younger.

"Hey now Hugo, that's not very nice." She giggled and tried to punch him from across the table but he dodged her.

"Lily Luna Potter! You are going to be in big trouble when I can get over there!" Hugo shouted across the table.

"Sure sure! You wouldn't hurt a fly my dear!" Raven squeezed Lily's shoulder as she teased Hugo and the two girls' laughter joined the conversation filled room. Lily was too busy to notice that a particular Slytherin was over at Lily and the Potter-Weasley clan with want as Maive chattered in his ear.

After everyone had finished eating, the plates were cleared away and Professor McGonagall spoke to everyone.

"Now that we are all feed, it is time for us to retire to our respective common rooms! I would again like to extend a huge welcome to you all to Hogwarts!" She smiled at all of them as they filled out of the Great Hall and into the hallways to their common rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Back to Hogwarts

The first week seemed to fly by as the atmosphere in the castle was still electric from the summer holidays; things had started to fall into a norm as Lily made her way from class to class, excited to be back. Conversations flew between classes in the hallway as everyone tried to catch up. Scorpius would throw insults Lily's way and she would retaliate with an equally rude comment. All in all things at Hogwarts seemed to be in full swing.

By the second week things really started to kick in as Lily noticed walking into the common room with her arms full of books and also that everyone seemed to either be reading textbooks or nose deep in papers. She walked over to where the Weasley-Potter clan had taken over; they were all sitting around the large fireplace as it cracked. They were all extremely close, some closer than others like Lily and Hugo but they all needed each other in one way or the other. It wasn't uncommon for them to group together like this.

Lily dropped her books on the coffee table in front of Rose's and dropped at her feet as she had her nose deep in her book. Lily grabbed her Asiatic Anti-Venoms textbook with exhaustion and started flipping through it in no real attempt to read as Rose started playing with her hair like she always did. Lily had always looked up to Rose when she was little. She always thought that she was extremely smart and pretty. Lily wanted to be just like Rose, it was one of the reasons she had grown out her hair. Now she still thought highly of her, although Lily thought that it might help if Rose let loose once in a while.

Lily noticed that even her brother, James, was writing in a notebook as he sat in the big red arm chair. Fred who was sitting against the side however was fast asleep. It made Lily and Rose giggle as Fred let out a loud snore and James looked down at him with amusement. This caused Hugo and Al, who were sitting on the ground too, to look up from their papers and laugh with her and James.

Lucy who was lying down with her feet across Louis's lap on the big long couch had looked up from her book causally to see what they were laughing about. Louis who was half asleep and half pretending to writing joined in the giggles as well. Finally, Roxanne, not even looking up from her textbook grabbed the pillow that was beside her and threw it towards her brother's head causing several heads in the common room to look up curiously. This also caused Fred to jump up as though he was under attack, sending the whole Weasley-Potter clan into hysterical laughter.

"Oi, what was that for!" Fred yelled at Roxanne.

"Well how do you except anyone to get any work done with you snoring obsessively?" Lucy said a matter of fact.

"Who was annoyed by my sleeping?" Fred asked sweetly looking over his family as everyone put their hand up and started laughing again.

"You're out numbered I'm afraid, mate." James snorted.

"I guess you're right!" He joked as he walked over to where Lucy was laying and squeezed himself between Lucy and Louis, right on her legs.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lucy asked him sarcastically as she put down her book and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just getting comfy." Fred smirked at her and she rolled her eyes as she closed her book.

"Well, I'm off to bed so you can have my spot." She laughed as she slid out and Fred jumped into her spot.

"Wait up, I'll come too. I've had enough of this, Astronomy homework." Roxanne said picking her books.

"Yeah same here." Rose stood up, stepping around Lily to pick up her stack of books.

"Goodnight everyone!" Lucy yelled at them.

"Night." Rose waved at everyone.

"Fred, go to bed." Roxanne teased him.

"Ha!" He snored at her and they all waved as they went up to the girl dorms.

The rest of the Weasley's and Potter's stay around and talked mostly about quidditch but after about an hour, everyone in the common room except Lily and Hugo had gone to bed. Lily closed her book with a sigh and slid over to where Hugo was sitting on the floor.

"Good to be back?" Lily asked him cheerfully.

"Good to be back." Hugo grinned at her and then looked at her seriously. "How have you been?" Lily look at him confused and he just had to give her a look. She sighed and lowered her voice even though no one was in the common room.

"They come and go."

"The dreams?" Lily nodded. "Liles…"

"They're not really, I mean yes they come and go but it's not a big deal! It's not like they mean anything. They're just bad dreams." Hugo was the only one Lily had told about her dreams she'd been having for the last month or so. They weren't really dreams, more of a nightmare than anything else. "I haven't had any since I've been here, I swear." She crossed her heart with her finger in a goofy way, hoping to make him laugh.

"Okay, well if they start again, let me know." He gave her a concerned look.

"You worry about me too much." She teased him; it was usually her worrying about him.

"Who else is going too?" He chuckled.

"Mmm, let me think, everyone in this family!" She laughed. The truth was the Weasley-Potter clan was extremely protective of Lily as she was the youngest out of all of them. It wasn't always a good thing, often she only would talk to a boy once and then he would avoid her after that.

"Just looking out for you Lilies, you are the baby after all." He was teasing her now.

"You're only 4 months older than I am!" She lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Those 4 months mean I'm not the baby!" He wrapped his arms around her tight.

"You're such a prat sometimes." She giggled.

"I've missed this." He laughed and Lily grinned at him.

"Me too." She said as she put her head on his shoulder and let out a yawn.

"Time for bed?" Hugo chuckled at her as she nodded. Hugo stood up and held his hand out to Lily, and pulled her up. They packed up their books and papers, and head off to their dorms.

"Night Hugo." Lily smiled sleepily at him.

"Night Liles." He chuckled as he went off to bed.

Lily dropped her books at the end of her bed and collapsed on her bed, not realizing how tired she actually was. Today had been a long day and she just wanted it to end now. She then realized she was still fully dressed and pulled herself out of bed unwillingly to undress, and change into leggings and a big white tee. She then curled up in her big red Gryffindor blanket feeling very cozy. She let her thoughts take over and drifted into sleep.

Around five in the morning, Lily started tossing and turning, she was having one of her nightmares;

_She was walking down a street she knew but couldn't place. It was dark, very dark, no street lights were lit and it was perfectly quiet, too quiet. It's eerie. There is a light at the end of the street, where her family stands, all of them – her father, her mother, her brothers, cousins, aunts, uncles, Teddy her grandparents, all waving at her. She looks at them in confusion not knowing what they want as she walks slowly towards them. The road keeps getting longer as she speeds up. She breathes heavily as she burst out in a run. Then she hears a noise that makes her stop dead in her tracks. It's a blood chilling scream – her mother's scream to be exact. Lily stands horror-struck looking at her mother's fearful face, all she sees is red. Her feet are stuck in what feels like quicksand._

"_Mum! Dad!" She screams for them as tears run down her face. Everyone around her mother and father are lying there, motionless, died. She tries to run towards them but a giant snake hisses at her. The snake jumps towards her and then…_

Lily gasped as she sat up, breathing heavily and widely eyed. She wiped the sweat from her face with her red Gryffindor blanket and tried to settle herself. She always woke up at that part and she knew there was no way she would be able to get back to sleep, so she quietly slipped out of bed and puller her robes on as she crept out of the room. She read the clock in the common room, it was 5:15 in the morning, she decided she needed to take a walk and calm her nerves. Lily walked barefoot through the castle telling herself she needed to breathe.

"It's only a dream, it's only a nightmare." She mumbles to herself over and over again.

It was still dark outside as she made her way to the courtyard and sits down in one of the cut outs against its walls. She had finally calmed herself and felt like she could look out at the sunrise in peace. Let her thoughts drifts but then,

"Morning Potter!" Yelled a voice she knew so well, making her nearly jump out of her skin and inhale air.

"BLOODY HELL! YOU SNAKE!" Lily hissed at a smirking Scorpius as sat down on the other side of the cut out.

"Lovely morning isn't it?" He chuckled with a smug look plastered on his face ignoring her comment.

"What are you even doing here? It's like 5:30 in the morning!" Lily asked irritated that her morning kept getting worse and worse.

"I would ask you the same thing, but it's clear that you have been sleep-walking." He raised an eyebrow at her choice of clothing. Lily looked herself up and down realising that she was still wearing only her leggings and big white tee, and turned bright red as she covered herself with her robes.

"I asked you first." She pointed out, trying to ignore his comment.

"Quidditch." He motioned to his broom that was clearly leaning against the wall and Lily felt silly all over again.

"My brothers are pretty confident this year, you better watch yourself Malfoy." Lily smirked at him.

"I've been told but don't worry you worry you're pretty little head Potter, we have some tricks up our sleeves too. I'm not going to let a couple of Potters shake my confidence." Lily fumed as she scowled at him, thinking that he might mean something else by that. As she was about to speak, Scorpius cut her off, which annoyed her even more. "You never told me why you were up at this ungodly hour." He smiled sweetly at her as she had shock her head and sighed.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Mmm." He said simply seemingly to be lost in his thoughts.

"No insult?" She raised her eyebrow at him as he got up and walked closer to her. He was inches away from her face staring into her brown eyes. Lily's mind went blank, not knowing what to think as she held her breathe.

"Not today, Potter." He breathed and straightened up at an incredible speed that left Lily staring at him with wide eyes as he grabbed his broom and started walking towards the Quidditch Pitch. But before he was too far away, he turned around and yelled,

"Have a nice day, Princess." As he wore a huge smirk across his face and Lily resurfaced with that comment. She stood up and yelled back at him.

"Snake!" and with that comment she stormed off back to the Gryffindor Tower leaving Scorpius smiling all the way to the Quidditch Pitch. Lily's thoughts were flying around her head in every which way. Had she really been flirting with Scorpius Malfoy?

* * *

><p><em>How did you like the bit of Scorpius and Lily flirting? More to come! I don't want to put them together right away since they hate each other at this point! Lots to come from them I'm thinking!<em>

_Reviews would be greatly appreciated! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Zenith Osterly**

Lily was furious with her. It seemed as though they were finally able to have a decent conversation with each other and not ripe each other apart for five seconds. Then he had to go and insult her. She went over their conversation and the look he had given her on the train in her head as Lily almost ran into someone. She looked up at a tall, black hair boy with sparkling blue eyes to match the Ravenclaw blue on his uniform. He gave her a huge grin with his rosy lips. Lily turned bright red with embarrassment because in that moment she realized she was wearing her pajamas and bare feet in front of this gorgeous boy.

She went to step to the left to go around him but he stepped to the left as well, so she tried to step to the right but he had the same idea. He gave a small chuckle and Lily giggled forgetting her frustrations with Scorpius.

"How about we try this?" he said in a deep but soothing voice as he stuck out this hand for her to shake. Lily shook his hand delicately and giggled.

"Zenith Osterly."

"Lily Potter." She realized she was still shaking his hand and quickly pulled it away.

"I know." He said with a chuckle and Lily turned bright red again.

"Oh, well of course." She laughed. Everyone at Hogwarts knew her; she was the daughter of Harry Potter, Boy who lived.

"Yes, well you're famous." Again he chuckled as he teased her.

"Hardly! My father is famous." She pointed out.

"You will be." He flashed a brilliant smile at her and stepped to the right side and motioned for her to go through.

"Why thank you." She giggled like a little girl and mentally slapped herself.

"Hopefully I'll see you around Lily." He gave her a wink and walked off.

Lily danced her way back to the Gryffindor tower with a huge smile on her face. She didn't care that it was only six in the morning; she was in an excellent mood now and wanted to be a ray of sunshine for everyone.

Lily opened the door slowly and slipped inside to see everyone fast asleep. She decided she would take a long shower and curl her hair in the muggle way before she woke them up. After she let the last curl fall, she smoothed down her school skirt and skipped into the dorm. She casually walked over to her bed and grabbed her pillow. She walked over to Ivy's bed, which was the closest to her and jumped on her bed.

"GOOD MORNING!" And she started hitting her with the pillow.

"BLOODY HELL LILY! WHAT IN MELRIN'S BEARD ARE YOU DOING?" Ivy covered her face with her blanket and the other girls were sitting up looking over at them.

"It's time to get up! Everyone!" Lily laughed and with the flick of her wand opened all the blinds.

"What the hell Potter!" Raven yelled from across the room. Lily just sat on the end of Ivy's bed and smiled at them all.

"You should just be grateful I didn't wake you up when I woke up!"

"You seem happy this morning Liles." Kenda yawned.

"Oh I'm very happy and … I'll tell you all why when you get up and we go to breakfast – I'm starving!" Lily giggled and they all groaned.

Finally after the three girls had gotten ready, they all made their way into an almost empty Great Hall for breakfast.

"Ok Lils, you woke us up. Now you must tell us what is going on." Ivy pointed out as she yawned. She had never been a morning person.

"Ok ok!" She giggled, "So I went for a walk this morning,"

"What time were you up!" Kenda stared at her as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Five-ish," Lily shrugged not wanting to tell them the real reason she had been up that early.

"What on earth Liles, you really need to get more sleep." Kenda said concerned.

"Never mind that." Kenda just stared at her opened mouthed and shook her head. "Like I said I went for a walk and I ran into Scorpius."

"Malfoy? Please tell me you're not having a secret affair with Malfoy!" Lily broke into hysterical laughter.

"Raven, please. Calm down, it's nothing like that! We actual just had a conversation but that's beside the point." Raven nodded and grabbed a piece of toast. "Anyways, I ran into him and I was in the worst mood but when I was walking back, I almost literally ran into someone."

"Who!" Kenda all but shouted as she tried to shallow the pumpkin juice she had been drinking.

"Zenith Osterley," Lily whispered as she saw there was a couple of Ravenclaws sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

"The Ravenclaw Captain?" Ivy asked in a whisper as well.

"Is he?" Ivy nodded. "Well, we chatted and he really is quite nice. Then though he was like hopefully I'll see you around and winked at me! He's just … mmm!" The girls giggled.

"So are you going to see him around then?" Raven teased as she chewed on her toast.

"Hopefully." Lily quoted him with a giggle.

"I'm sure he'll come and find you. Awe it could be super romantic!" Kenda sighed; she was a sucker for anything romantic or cheesy.

"I think that's a bit dramatic Kends." Lily rolled her eyes and spread some strawberry jam on a piece of toast, thinking that they probably wouldn't even talk again.

"I think I'm being just the right amount of dramatic." Kenda laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, so why don't you start your own overly dramatic sappy love story?" Lily teased her friend.

"Honestly Lils, who's going to go for me?" She answered in a small voice. Although she probably didn't intend it to happen, there was a hitch in her voice at the end.

"Don't be ridiculous Kends, you're adorable. Who wouldn't want to date you?" Raven all but yelled at her.

"Who's adorable?" A voiced piped in. It was Owen Copper, one of Al's good friends. He was tall with brown shaggy hair, brown round eyes and a cute face; Lily always thought he was one of his more attractive friends. He sat down next to Kenda, along with Al and his other friend Chase Wood. A shorter boy, with light dirty blonde hair, green eyes and a round face, that would most likely thin out as he got older.

"Kends is adorable. I mean look at her, she's gorgeous and crazy!" Ivy raised her eyebrow at her with a smirk on her face.

"Ivy!" Kenda was now turning a light shade of pink.

"Oh I definitely agree. She's quite adorable." Kenda was now a lovely bright pink as she turned to glare at Ivy who was grinning widely. Ivy was not the only one grinning at her; Owen had taken an interested in her as he was now looking at her with a smile on his face. Al had suddenly seemed extremely interested in the eggs that were sitting in front of him, Lily was the only one to notice how uncomfortable he now looked but she shrugged it off as his weird behaviour.

"Good morning Sweetheart." Ivy's boyfriend, Edward McLaggen then swopped in and planted a kiss on her cheek before sitting down beside her. His friend Nathen Thomas came and sat down beside him. He was a more build darker boy, with curly brown hair. He was actually a sweetheart but looked quite intimidating.

"Morning." Ivy smiled at him and Lily rolled her eyes at all of them, while Raven giggled at her reaction.

"You two are too cute for your own goods." Lily laughed as her spirits were bright this morning. Edward put his arm around Ivy and they laughed together. They had their moments when Lily couldn't stand being in a room with them but she always thought they might actually make it.

Just then Lily felt someone poke her in her sides and she jumped out of her seat.

"WHAT THE…! JAMIE!" Lily yelled at her brother James as he sat down next to her as well as Louis, Fred and Hugo who were all laughing.

"Morning Lils." He grinned at her and chuckled to himself.

"I will hex you next time you do that." Lily threated him with her piece of toast.

"It's all in good fun." James chuckled grabbing some pumpkin juice.

"I'm sure you ju…" Lily started to argue with her brother when she was interrupted.

"Lily!" Raven hissed across the table and Lily whipped her head around to look at her friend.

"What?" She said sarcastically and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Zenith is looking at you." Raven giggled and Lily, Ivy and Kenda looked over at the Ravenclaw table. Lily caught his blue eyes and smiled. While he gave her a small wave and she turned bright red turning her head back to the table. The girls giggled, while the boys all turned and gave him a death stare.

"Jamie! James! Stop looking at him!" Lily hissed and punched him in the shoulder.

"You're flirting with the enemy Lils." Hugo simply pointed out. Hugo would always protect Lily, but never did he pester her about boys like James and Albus did.

"It's not only that!" Lily rolled her eyes at him. "No boys should be looking at my baby sister like that!" James argued.

"I'm not a baby anymore Jamie." She said frustrated.

"You'll always be my baby sister Lils."

"We got to protect the bab…" Louis quieted down as Lily gave him a stare that her mother would be proud of.

"Louis you had a girlfriend in your fourth year and James in your fifth year, so stop ragging on Lily for a boy looking at her." Lucy laughed as she sat down beside Louis. Rose slammed a pile of books down at the table and Roxanne raised an eyebrow at her.

"Besides the point Lucy!"

"James, she's not even talking to this boy." Lucy rolled her eyes at him.

"He's still a boy." Albus chimed in.

"Well it's about time we go to class, come on Hugo." Lily stood up to leave and Hugo followed suit with a grin to the two Potter brothers. "Thanks Luc." She gave her a small smile, knowing her brothers would probably interrogate him for looking at her.

"They're just protecting you Lils." Hugo pointed out.

"Yes well I don't need protecting." She pushed through the doors into the corridors.

"Lily." He stopped.

"Hugo." She turned around and gave him a sarcastic look.

"I'm just saying."

"I'm just saying too Hugo, never mind though, I talked to him once and he looked at me. So let's forget about ok?"

"Have it your way Lils." He put his arms around her shoulders and they made their way to Charms.

"You're such a brat sometimes." She teased her best friend.

"I know." He grinned at her.

"Come on," Lily laughed as they walked into Charms. Professor Frobisher was a tall, thin, pale and young woman with a thin face that always looked tired. She always wore black expensive looking robes and a tall hat with a small brim that made her long dark brown hair peak out the back. Lily had always liked her because she had this bubble personality that didn't match her appearance one bit, it was a true "don't judge a book by its cover" moments that she loved.

Hugo and Lily took their seats in the old class room that was covered in books. The interesting things about the books was that they weren't just Charm books, there was wizard novels and even muggle novels. She had once told them that her husband was a muggle who travelled for work when she was here teaching them and always brought her back books from the places he was.

"Good morning, Lily, Hugo." Professor Frobisher greeted them from behind her desk with a huge smile that made her laugh lines more prevalent on her face.

"Morning Professor." They said in unison as they took their seats.

"You two are early this morning." She said flipping through an old tattered book. They were usually the one walking in late.

"Well, you know, I was up quite early this morning…" Lily started.

"And I got dragged along." Hugo shrugged and then whispered so only Lily could hear, "Nightmare?" Lily just nodded.

"Good to see you bright and early anyways my dears." Lily and Hugo both smiled at her.

"Lils, you need to send Uncle Harry a letter." He whispered to her.

"Hugo, we'll talk about this later." She hissed under her breathe as the class room started filling up with people and when Raven, Kenda and Ivy came and sat down behind them.

"Thanks for leaving us there guys." Raven said annoyed.

"You're family kept asking us questions about you Lils." Kenda said quietly.

"We didn't say anything of course." Ivy stated.

"Sorry." Lily and Hugo answered together; it was a common thing for them to do. They had always been together – a habitat they had picked up.

"It's fine. It was actually quite amusing." Raven finally said.

"James starting freaking out, not really, but you know how he is when you like boys." Ivy pointed out.

"Oh, my brother." Lily rolled her eyes, he had always been the most protective of her. Just then the bell chimed to start class and they turned around to see Professor Frobisher walking around her desk.

"Good morning my bright young faces!" She always greeted them in some odd way." Today we are going to be learning about _salvio hexia,_ the silencing charm." And Lily turned and smirked at Hugo, who smirked back. The rest of the class, Professor Frobisher talked about different ways the spell could be used, and the counter spell and for the last five minutes of class they were allowed to practice using the spell; which Lily and Hugo enjoyed entirely too much.

The rest of the day seemed to go by slowly as she had History of Magic which always seem to go on forever, then double Defense against the Dark Arts and even dinner was slow with James and Albus lecturing her. She finally took refuge in the library. Lily made her way to a back table where she always sat; it was her little special place. The reason why this was so special to her, was back in her second year she found this table that had _Lily 1976_ engraved on the side. She sat down at this table and ran her hand over the engraved lettering, smiling. Somehow it had managed to survive through everything the school had been through, it made Lily feel close to her Grandmother that she would never meet.

She decided she would start on the paper on defensive jinxes and charms that Professor Matlock had assigned for her Defensive against the Dark Arts class. She wrote Defensive Jinxes and Charms at the top of her parchment in her neat handwriting and stare at it. She knew a lot about Defensive because her father had made sure that her and her brothers knew how to defend themselves if ever needed.

She started writing a couple of lines on her parchment and looked at it, something about it she didn't like. Lily stood up and walked over to the tall book shelves and looked for books of Jinxes and Charms. She spotted _Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts_ close to the top of the shelves and sighed – there was no way her 5" stature would be able to reach that. She looked around and pulled her wand out "_Wingardium Leviosa,_"She whispered. It dropped into her hands and slipped her wand back into her combat boot.

"I saw that." And Lily turned her head to see Zenith leaning against the book shelves.

"Are you staking me or something?" Lily laughed flipping through the book and walking back to her table.

"I swear I'm not some crazy fan or anything. Not that I'm not a fan!" He rubbed his forehead. "I wasn't staking you, I swear." He finally said and Lily laughed sitting down at her table. "May I?" He gestured to the empty chair across from her.

"Be my guest." She shrugged.

"Thank you." He nodded, sitting down and pulling a book from his bag. "So…" He put his book down.

"So?" Lily smiled at him; he really was quite adorable the way he was trying to get her attention.

"What are you writing about?" He smiled at her.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts paper, curious?" She giggled.

"Maybe, I'm not very good I might add. I probably wouldn't be th…" The librarian, Madam Pince shhhed them and Lily covered her mouth to stop herself from giggling. Madam Pince was an old woman with sunken in cheeks, an unflattering hooked-nose and grey hair that was pulled into a tight bun under her short hat. She had always been a strict, awful woman according to Lily's father and Uncle Ron and Lily figured she had just gotten tougher as she aged.

"Sorry," Zenith whispered to her and Lily tried not to laugh. They sat in silence for a moment well Lily wrote some things down on her paper.

"So Lily, why are you here all by yourself?" Zenith asked her, leaning over the table.

"Hiding." Lily said simply.

"Hiding? From what dragons?" He asked her sarcastically and Lily again had to hold her hands over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. "Seriously, who would Lily Potter need to hide from?" He smiled sweetly at her.

"My brothers." She rolled her eyes, "They keep… pestering me."

"I guess you can't really hide in your common room like I can." He chuckled and Lily shook her head. "Well, next time yo…" Again the Madam Pince shhed them. Lily was livid, he was about to invite her or something and she had ruined it. He went to open his mouth but Lily placed her little index finger against his rosy lips and got up with her book.

"Madam Pince, I would like to check this book out if that's alright?" Lily asked her sweetly and winked at Zenith who was staring at her in disbelief.

"Sure dear, why don't you take your talkative friend over there with you." She suggested.

"Exactly what I was thinking." She smiled sweetly at the woman and walked gracefully back to the table and gathered her books. She was taking control of the situation as she waited for Zenith to stand up, when he didn't Lily looked sweetly at him.

"Are you coming?" She shook out her hand to him.

"Oh um, yes ok." He took her hand and Lily led him out of the library.

* * *

><p><em>Every girl has to have a bit of a distraction once in a while! I'm really liking his character though. He's a strong personality Lily needs right now. Besides Her and Scorpius can't get together too soon! Let me know what you think! :)<em>

_Also a bit of a longer chapter this time too and a really fun one to write._

_R&R and Lots of Love :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapters are just getting longer and longer, yey! This is just a bit of filler I'm afraid, not too much that happens but the next on should be better! :)

Note: I'm going to Europe for spring break which is like 2 weeks, so there won't be an update for a while!

Hope you enjoy and review! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 - The library<p>

"Where are we going?" Zenith asked her as she pulled him along.

"Well, I didn't think you wanted to get kicked out." Lily giggled, "She's doesn't seem too fond of you."

"Yeah… That's because back in my thrid year my friends and I kind of caused a bit of a ruckus … to put it lightly." He chuckled, remembering back.

"What? What did you do?" Lily looked at him in surprise, he didn't seem like the type to cause ruckus as he had put it. It was more a James type of personality which he didn't seem to be.

"I don't know if I should tell you, might get the wrong impression of me." He laughed and Lilly rolled her eyes.

"I'm a Potter; I've either seen it or been a part of just about everything." Lily thought about everything her brothers and cousins had done and it made her smile proudly.

"I guess that's true." He laughed. She loved the way he laughed, with such an ease; it was comforting. Lily finally stopped dragging him as they reached the courtyard where she had been sitting that morning. Lily sat down against the wall and smiled at him as he joined her. The sky was dark, the moon was just a sliver and there were barely any stars in the sky.

"So tell me what you did." She giggled.

"Ok, ok. So you see one day we were quite bored and we were sitting in the library. Well my friend, Robert is quite good at Charms. So we charmed the books to dance and sing around the library." He chuckled.

"That's brilliant!" Lily grinned at him, "my family would have been impressed." That when he started laughing again and Lily gave him a guessing look.

"They actually well, your bother, uh, James. He came up to me and shook my hand." He seemed nervous mentioning her brother.

"Oh he would!" Lily's face turned bright red with embarrassment of her brother.

"It was quite a fun day actually, of course she not too fond of any of us." He chuckled and lend forward, reaching for her hand. "Do you mind?" He asked softly. Lily shook her head with a small smile on her red face. He took her hand and gave her a big smile showing off his white teeth.

"So Lily, tell me something about you." Lily turned bright red again as she giggled like a little girl.

"What do you want to know?"

Anything." He said as he played with her fingers.

"Um, I have an owl named Lou-Lou." Lily couldn't think of anything else as she laughed at how much of a dork she sounded like.

"Why did you name… her?"

"Her." Lily said with a nod.

"Her," he nodded "Lou-Lou?"

"When I first got her my Dad called her Loony and I couldn't say it when I was younger, so it came out Lou-Lou." She realized how silly she sounded, again turning pink.

"She sounds precious." He smiled at her.

"Ok, now it's your turn to tell me something about you." Lily realized she hardly knew anything about him except that he was the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain.

"Mmm. My favourite colour is red." He chuckled.

"That's hardly personal." She pointed out with a giggle.

"But it is something about me." He teased her, raising his eyebrow at her. "I also believe it is your turn to tell me something."

"I really enjoy muggle music," It was her Cousin Molly's fault really, she was always telling Lily to listen to this band or singer. She was a dancer with the Royal Academy of Dance, so she was always listening to new muggle bands. Molly was a great dancer in Lily's opinion; she was tall and thin with a pale cream complexion, with long dark red hair and little hazel eyes, almost the complete opposite of her sister, Lucy. She was the first of Percy and Audrey, so it was excepted of her to be extremely stubborn and stuck up some of the time even if she had the talent and the brains to back it up, she was very much like her father, where Lucy was like her mother.

"Interesting. I want to be a healer when I leave here." He stared off into the starless night.

"Really? That's what my cousin Dominique does." Lily loved her cousin Dominique, she was Bill and Fleur's second and she had a quirky personality, though she was always kind and outgoing. She had long thick usually wild messy light red hair, sparkling blue eyes like her mother and wore earrings made out of polished bone. She was in Lily's eyes the definition of a free spirit; Lily figured that's why she loved being a healer so much. It gave her purpose that she loved and the ability to be herself while saving the world.

"Does she like it?" He asked her as his eyes sparked at her.

"Yes she loves it. I'm sure you will too." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure too but … I better get you to your common room before its pass curfew." He tailed off, changing the subject.

"That's probably a good idea." Lily removed her hand from Zenith and jumped off the ledge. She started walking towards the Gryffindor Tower and Zenith grabbed her hand again.

"Where are you going?" He laughed.

"To my common room?" She asked him confused.

"I said I would walk you silly."

"Oh... Okay!" She said confused but happy that he wanted to be with her.

"So I was thinking, I might stop by the library tomorrow. Would I maybe see you there?" She asked her casually.

"You may see me there." She said as she tried to be flirty. To herself, she had never really been good a flirting, maybe it was the fact she spent a lot of time in her cousins' shadows.

"Well, good." He chuckled and they lapsed into silence as they walked towards the Gryffindor Tower. The thought occurred to Lily that he knew exactly where he was going.

"You sure know you're way around the castle." Lily pointed curiously.

"Huh? Oh uh yeah." He mumbled, which Lily found odd but brushed it off.

"I'm just saying it's strange that you know where the Gryffindor Common Room is." Lily looked up at him.

"I'm curious is all." He gave her a small smile. With that Lily dropped it and they lapsed back into silence until they reached the fat lady painting.

"Goodnight Lily, hopefully see you tomorrow." And he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Lily turned bright red and mumbled goodnight as he walked off.

"Little Lily's got a new boyfriend." The Fat Lady sung and Lily rolled her eyes.

"_Pulchra domina_." She mumbled and the portrait swung open. Lily walked into the Gryffindor Common Room to find Rose, Lucy, Roxanne and Katie sitting around talking.

"Lily you're cutting it close to curfew." Rose pointed out.

"Just because you're a prefect doesn't mean you get to tell me what to do Rosie." Lily rolled her eyes walking by them.

"That's exactly what it means!" Rose shouted after her. Lily knew Rose had a good heart but sometimes she let the power go to her head.

"Oh Lily! Hugo was looking for you before." Lucy turned her body so she was leaning over the couch to speak to Lily.

"Thanks Luc, I'll talk to him tomorrow or something. Night!" She bit her lip and ran up the stairs. She knew it was about the nightmare and she didn't want to talk about it, not now.

"Lily!" Kenda shouted when she walked into their room.

"Hey," Lily smiled at them.

"Why were you so late at the library?" Ivy asked as she was scribbling things in a notebook.

"I ran into Zenith and we talked." Lily said casually.

"Don't you think it's moving a bit fast?" Raven asked her raising her eyebrow at her.

"Moving fast? It's not like we're getting marrying! We didn't even kiss for merlin's sake!" Lily couldn't believe her ears, she couldn't understand Raven's reaction to this.

"Don't be stupid Raven; it's only been one day." Ivy laughed. Raven gave Ivy a cold look and pulled the blankets over face.

"Are you seeing him again?" Kenda asked her with a sparkle in her eye.

"I'm seeing him tomorrow." Lily bit her lip as she crawled into bed.

"OHH!" Kenda squealed and Lily gave her a concerned look.

"Before you get all fairy-tale on me Kends, it's not that big of a deal." Lily said yawning.

"You'll see." Kenda smiled and with a flick of her wand turned off the lights.

"Goodnight Kends. Ivy, Raven." Lily chuckled.

"Goodnight!" Kenda sung as Raven mumbled something, she was still being stubborn.

"Goodnight ladies." Ivy yawned.

Lily laid her head against her pillow, thinking about Zenith. He was definitely charming and attractive; he seemed to be quite nice too. Lily had a feeling that there was sometimes something not quite right but she pushed that out of her mind thinking that everyone had weird quirks about them. Lily spent soundly without any nightmare that night and for the next two weeks.

The next two weeks Lily danced from class to class, she was always smiling or in a seeming good mood and was overall happy. It might have been that for the next two weeks Lily and Zenith met in the library in the same spot. It also might have been that every time that Lily and Zenith were laughing loud or flirting it seemed like Scorpius was always storming out of the library which Lily did not object to. Throughout those two weeks Lily and Zenith talked about everything from their families and friends, Zenith had a younger sister, Lucetta, who was a 4th year Hufflepuff and his best friend, was Gabriel Corner, to just plain silly things like if the Alchemy teacher, Professor Kartik had lost his mind yet. Lily was beginning to really enjoy his company and she hoped that he was as well.

Lily was sitting at her usual table nose buried in a tattered muggle book, _The Perks of Being a Wallflower by Stephen Chbosk ,_ waiting for Zenith to join her. When she heard the chair move she looked up to see that blonde hair, grey eyed boy sitting in front of her with a smirk on his face as her smiled faded.

"Good evening." Scorpius said in his soothing voice.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She sneered at her as he grabbed a piece of her paper and started folding it.

"What are you reading?" Scorpius asked with a smile.

"The Perks of Being a Wallflower" She said bluntly and annoyed.

"It's good." He said to Lily's surprise as she raised her eyebrow at him annoyed by his presences.

"Was there something in particular that you wanted?" Lily sighed and Scorpius smirked like he knew exactly want he wanted. He let her read about a sentence before talking again.

"So, you and Osterly then?" He asked casually and Lily put down her book annoyed.

"I don't see how that's any of your damn business." She stared at him with fire in her brown eyes and leaning closer to him.

"So it is true." He pointed out with a smirk as he continued to fold that piece of paper. Lily just glared at him. "Well, you might want to watch out for him." He warned her.

"Wha…" Lily snapped back against her chair and began but Zenith started yelling as he walked up to the table.

"Malfoy!" He reached the table and stared at him, you could almost feel the hostility between the two boys. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just talking to my friend Potter." He smirked, motioning to Lily.

"I'm not your friend." Lily said icy with piercing eyes staring right through him.

"Is he bugging you?" Zenith turned to her, looking concerned.

"Always." In the same icy tone she replied as Scorpius stood up. They stood level with one another, Zenith glaring at Scorpius and Scorpius smirking like this was what he wanted.

"What are you going to do Osterly?" He egged him on. Scorpius knew how to push people, knew how to get under their skin. It was something he was very good at. "Are you going to hit me like…?"

"What are you still doing here?" Zenith asked him harshly as he cut Scorpius off, Lily was sitting there stunned at his tone. She had also realized that Scorpius had left the paper he had been folding; absent mindedly she reached for it and put it into her bag. Scorpius stood his ground not saying anything else, waiting for something but Lily couldn't figure out what.

"The real question is what you think you're doing here." He glanced over at the still stunned Lily and half smiled.

"You think you're better don't you? You and your little death eater friends?" Zenith snarled at him and Scorpius took a step closer to him the smile never leaving his face, the only change was he was now glaring at him with hatred; he never showed weakness, something Lily couldn't wrap her brain around. He had always been like this, stubborn, always had to be right. Lily sat there opened mouth, frozen, not knowing what to say; as much as she didn't like Scorpius she knew it was wrong to involve things that they didn't understand.

"I know I'm better than you." He said in a harsh tone, and with that Scorpius he turned to leave, before he left though he gave Lily one last glace and walked out of the library. The library stirred not knowing what had just unravelled in front of them. Lily wasn't even sure what had just happened in front of her.

"Are you ok Lily?" Zenith asked her softly and Lily gave him a confused look as she looked around to see people staring at her and whispering.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" She answered with confidence although she was still a bit unnerved, not from Scorpius but from Zenith words.

"Well I was worried he was hurting you." He sat down where Scorpius had been sitting.

"I can take care of myself." Lily pointed out half annoyed that he didn't understand what she was capable of.

"Well, never mind that. I have something for you." He smiled at her and Lily let the negative thoughts be pushed firmly out of her mind.

"Now do you?" She smiled at him with confidence now.

"Close your eyes." And Lily did was she was told with a huge smile on her face. Zenith than placed a single rose and a piece of parchment in front of Lily. "Ok, you can open them now." Lily looked down and her smiled turned into a huge grin.

"What is this for?" she asked him confused.

"Why don't you read the note?" He suggested with a smile on his face. She picked up the small piece a parchment.

_Dear Lily, _

_ Will you do me the honor in letting me take you to Hogsmeade this weekend?_

_ Truly, Zenith_

"Honor?" Lily raised her eyebrow at him as she thought he was kidding. "We're not in the 18th century if you haven't noticed?" She teased him.

"Yes I know. Are you going to give me an answer or not?" He chuckled nervously.

"Well then," she cleared her voice and made it sound like she had something profound and important to say, "my answer shall be I would love to, my kind sir."

"Are you teasing me?" He laughed and grinned widely showing off his white teeth.

"Maybe just a bit." She smiled back at him. "My answer is still yes regardless if I think you're being extremely cheesy or not." He smiled and stood up.

"Great! I'll meet you in the front tomorrow but I got to go," He lend down and kissed her on the cheek as Lily held her breathe and blushed, "Quidditch practice." He explained and waved goodbye to her. She sat there with a smile on her and then felt looked around feeling eyes on her. The library was full of whispers and eyes that were directed at Lily. Lily packed up her books and walked out of the library with her head held high, she didn't care if people were going to talk she was happy. As she walked down the hallway she saw Maive auguring with Scorpius, she hadn't realized that they were still together but then again they did have an off again on again relationship, so it didn't really seem all that unlikely that they would be fighting. She didn't realized she had been staring because just then Maive gave her a dirty look as she continued to yell at Scorpius, who looked rather bored in Lily's opinion. She lowered her eyes to the ground and continued to walk swiftly away from them with a small chuckle. She had almost reached the staircase when she felt someone pick her up and hug her from behind.

"Lily!" She recognized the voice immediately as Bryant Longbottom.

"Bryant." Lily giggled as he put her down and she turned to face the tall sixth year Hufflepuff with a smile. He looked so much like his father, especially now that he had begun to thin out in both the face and body. He had longer blonde hair that was rather messy and lighter brown eyes, he and Lily were very good friends but never anything more.

"I haven't seen you at all this year!" He smiled down at her; obviously that he had grown a lot over the summer.

"I know! Marie is happy by the way." Lily saw his little sister around the common room from time to time.

"Yes, Dad is very proud you know. Marie in his house, surely Christmas is going to be fun." He laughed. Alice and him were both in Hufflepuff like their mother and Professor Longbottom had been waiting to see if Marie would either be sorted into his house or Hufflepuff like her siblings and now that she was in Gryffindor, he wasn't outnumbered anymore.

"I can only imagine!" she giggled at the thought of them all competing.

"Yes, well how is your fifth year going my dear Lily." He smiled at her. "You're so big!"

"Hey now, I'm only a year younger but its real good." She smiled at him; she realized how much she had missed him as she had only seen him once at the beginning of the summer.

"Good to hear my Lily pea, got yourself a boyfriend I hear." He teased her. He was always coming up with different nicknames for her to put a smile on her face.

"Not my boyfriend." She rolled her eyes at him, "good gossip does spread fast doesn't it though?"

"I tease. Just look out for yourself, I mean you always have me to beat them boys up. Remember that." He smiled down at her like she was his little sister and that's all he would be to Lily, another brother.

"I know." She punched him in the shoulder lightly.

"I better let you go; you looked like you were going somewhere. You always know where to find me." He waved at her and she waved back as he walked away.

Lily hurried up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room as she reached the Fat Lady. "Password." She sung in an Opera tone.

"_Mimbulus Mimbletonia_," and the portrait opened for her. When she walked in she saw James sitting with giggling Katie as Rose, Roxanne, Louis and Fred sitting nearby appearing not to be listening to their conversation although it was obvious that they were, and Lucy and her friend Ingrid Wood, a taller sandy hair sixth year sitting in the opposite side talking amongst themselves. Finally, she saw Hugo, Ivy, Raven and Kenda sitting in a completely different corner and she headed towards them with a large smile on her face.

She sat down quietly beside Hugo on one of the red loveseats as they were in deep conversation about everything that Owen had said to Kenda that day. Lily was coming in to the middle of the conversation so she just sat back and listened.

"You're the one who wanted romance Kends." Ivy pointed at her with a grin.

"Yes, I did want that. But this is just overwhelming." Kenda said, throwing her arms in the air. She always was one to talk a lot with her hands. "No one has ever been interested in me."

"That's not true!" Raven argued, "Remember Stephen?"

"That strange muggle boy from my town? With the pink hair?" Kenda giggled. Her neighbour had taken a strong interest in her over the summer and she thought he was the strangest thing she had ever seen.

"Well don't go around saying no one has taken interested in you now!" Ivy examined and everyone starting laughing, knowing how much Kenda did not like that muggle boy.

After everyone was asleep Lily drew the curtains around her bed and whispered, "_Accio backpack_," as she did not want to wake anyone, the backpack flew through the air on to Lily's bed and she started to dig through it. "_Lumos_," she whispered again and a flash of light came from her wand. She picked up the paper Scorpius had been folding and examined it. It was clearly folded into a flower, but not any flower; a lily. Liles had always been her favourite, even if it was cliché she didn't care. She held it gently in her hands, it was beautiful. She smiled softly to herself although she didn't really know why. Lily grabbed the jewelry box that sat on her bedside table and placed the paper lily inside with a couple rings she had from her Mother and a heart necklace from her Father that had once been her Grandmother. She lay back in bed and thought about her strange encounter with Scorpius. How he tried to warn her about Zenith? Or how he knew and read a muggle book? Everything seemed strange and foreign to her about the way he was acting towards her. She could handle the name calling or the constant pranks back and forth, that she could wrap her head around but not this. She let her thoughts drift as she slowly drifted off into sleep. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.


	7. Chapter 7

I know it's been forever since I've updated, after exams and school it will be so much easier to find time to write. Hope you like this! Review, review, review! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – Hogsmeade<p>

"Lily, Lily, it's time to get up, big day ahead of us." Kenda sat bouncing on the edge of Lily's bed yelling at her softly, until she was annoyed that Lily wasn't waking up. "Lily get your arse out of bed!" Kenda yelled in Lily's ear making her want to hit her.

"What in merlin's name is going on?" Lily rubbed her eyes and gave a little yawn.

"Time to get up!" Kenda gave her a big smile. Lily had told them the night before and Kenda seemed really thrilled about it to the point of annoyance. Lily gave a helpless look at Ivy and she just gave a chuckle. Lily then looked over at Raven who was practically running out of the room with a furious look on her face.

"She's just grumpy, ignore her." Kenda grinned pulling Lily out of bed, "Now, what are you going to wear?"

Kenda spent the next hour prepping Lily, making sure her curls were just the right amount of bouncy and her mascara was the exact colour of black that brought out her brown dull eyes. She dressed her in a black long sleeve knee length dress with black tights, tan riding boots and an emerald scarf. Ivy meanwhile sat there laughing as she pull on her Gryffindor hat and scarf. As they were walking out of the door Lily lend over to whisper to Ivy.

"This is entirely your fault you know?" Lily mumbled.

"Hardly," Ivy chuckled under her breath.

"So is,"

"Just breathe, everything will be fine." Ivy gave her a reassuring squeezed on the shoulder.

"You realize you're next." Lily laughed and caught up to Kenda, leaving Ivy looking horrified.

"Take that back Potter." Ivy whispered harshly.

"Nope, can't." Lily grinned back at her as Kenda pulled her down to breakfast.

"Lils, I don't see why you're not more excited?" Kenda prattled along excitedly, "It's all so romantic, I mean with the notes. Oh and the rose! So adorable, don't you think?" Ivy just gave her a weary look. "Oh what do you know, you haven't a romantic bone in your body. Lily thinks it's romantic or she wouldn't be doing it." She huffed.

"Uh… well… yes." Lily sighed, it wasn't that she didn't like romantic things, it's was just that she liked simple, nothing overly over the top; which Zenith was turning out to be.

"Rest my case." Kenda grinned at Lily who gave a weary smile as they walked into the Great Hall.

"Edward and I are plenty romantic, when we want to be." Ivy huffed.

"Alright," Kenda hummed to herself as they sat down.

"Hey, has anyone seen Raven today?" Lily asked trying to distract them but she was generally concerned. She hadn't seen her since she stormed out this morning. Ivy and Kenda just look at each other and shook their heads.

"Hey baby sister. How much do you love me?" James interrupted as he sat down throwing his arm over her. Ivy and Kenda just laughed.

"What do you want Jamie?" Lily laughed as she ate some toast.

"Lily. Lils." He dramatically sighed, "I'm offended; I am hurt that you would think you're bigger, eldest, strikingly handsome, charismatic…"

"Get on with it." Lily rolled her eyes at her bigger, eldest brother.

"Witty brother would only want something from his kind and thoughtful baby sister." He bat his eyelashes and flashed a very Potter grin at her.

"Fine, fine Jamie, I love you a lot now what does my eldest, big-headed, troublemaking brother want from me." She giggled and he made a dramatic hurt face at her.

"We need you to distract, oh about half the Professors." He grinned.

"You don't have to Lils," Albus said as he sat down beside Owen who had squeezed himself beside Kenda who was now a pink shade.

"Al, do you want in or not." James hissed at him.

"Come on Lils, you have to do it!" Albus almost pleaded with her. It must have been something big they were planning she thought; James almost never let Albus in on his, Louis and Fred's pranks, especially the earlier ones.

"Sorry boys, loved too but I have a date." Lily grinned at them and James face turned a red shade as Albus almost chocked on his pumpkin juice.

"You have a date! You're a baby Lily, who it is! That Osterly guy isn't it?" James was turning redder by the minute.

"James!" Shockingly it was Katie who came to Lily's defense, "Lily is hardly a baby, you should know better. You go around flirting with everything that has a pulse! That's very hypocritical of you." Her cheeks turned a slight red with angry and embarrassment and gave him a dark stare, leaving James to look a bit ashamed of himself and speechless that rarely happened. Fred, Louis, Hugo and Rose were trying to keep they're laughter to themselves as they had never seen sweet little Katie yell at James before. It was clear to everyone except Katie and James that they both fancied each other, which made it all the more entertaining for the Potter-Weasley's.

"James is right though, you can't date Osterly!" Albus huffed as he looked around nervously to see if anyone was going to yell at him too.

"I don't know when you two are going to get this through your head; you can't control what I do." Lily said sternly giving them both a stare that could rival their mother.

"I.. I'm just saying be careful is all." Albus stuttered looking down at his eggs and James stayed quiet sneaking looks at Katie as he ate.

"Fine, I will. Have fun with your prank boys." Lily said as her, Ivy and Kenda went to leave, pulling Hugo with them.

"Have fun Lily!" Katie yelled cheerfully after them and everyone but James and Albus burst into laughter.

"Like I said before Lils, flirting with the enemy." Hugo chuckled rather annoyed that they took him from his food.

"Whatever Hugo, have you seen Raven today?" Lily asked annoyed and Hugo looked at puzzled.

"Can't say I have, to tell the truth I haven't seen her around lately."

"No you're right; I haven't seen much of her either." Ivy said looking around for Edward as they walked to meet everyone at the front.

"She has been acting a bit odd lately." Kenda input.

"You don't think she's avoiding us do you?" Lily asked them nervously.

"Don't think so." Hugo stated.

"Why though, it's not like we did anything?" Ivy argued.

"Maybe she's meeting someone in secret!" Kenda said dreamingly and they all stopped to stare at her. "What? You never know. She's always been so secretive." Kenda said defensively.

"Ivy!" Edward yelled waving her over and she gave them a sorry look.

"Go its fine." Hugo said, "I'll just be with romantic over here." He chuckled at Kenda and she gave him an annoyed look.

"One day I might have a date too." Kenda mumbled.

"I need to start hanging out with guys more often." Hugo chuckled as he saw Zenith walking over to them.

"You ready to go?" He flashed a charming smile at Lily, which caused her to giggle.

"Yeah, see you guys later!" Lily waved to them as he took her hand.

"You look pretty." He said with his charming smile.

"Oh um, thanks." Lily said with a nervous chuckle. "You look nice too." He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a blue v-neck and a brown leather jacket.

"Why thank you." He chuckled. "So, I have the perfect place to go too. I think you'll really like it, most people do." He gave her hand a squeeze. He did make her feel at ease with the way he filled the silence with words.

"Oh I'm sure." Lily smiled brightly as they walked to Hogsmeade. Zenith kept the conversation going about a number of things from what he and his friends were doing. Zenith lead her into Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and Lily almost groaned with dismal but quickly plastered a small smile on her face as he looked at her with his sparkling blue eyes. Lily wasn't too fond of the frilly pink shop as most of it was people snogging. Lily and her friends had come to the shop a couple times to spy on James and his many girls, other than that she much preferred the Three Broomsticks. They were greeted by the annoying little tickling bell and an older snout lady with a shiny grey bun; Madam Puddifoot.

"Welcome, welcome, Mr. Osterly – always a pleasure!" She kissed him on the cheek with a huge smile and showed them to a table with little lace napkins.

"Mr. Osterly?" Lily whispered under her breath to him with her eyebrow raised and he just chuckled.

"Oh, Potter," she eyed her with a false smile, "Nice to see you too, dear." Lily gave her an overly fake smile and Madam Puddifoot face turned slightly red as she went back to talking to Zenith only.

"So my dear, what will it be?" She put on a genuine smile for Zenith and Lily fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Two peppermint teas, thank you." He said ordering for her, it's not that she didn't like peppermint tea but she found it slightly irritating that he thought she couldn't order for herself but with that Madam Puddifoot was babbling again.

"Oh good choice, one of my personal favorites." She said smiling brightly at him. Lily decided to tune them out as she looked around the room at all the couples; most were snogging like Scorpius and Maive, which seemed to rub her the wrong way as she drew her eyes from them. They had clearly made up from their latest argument. Others though seemed to be having actual conversations like Sapphire Barns – a gorgeous, black haired and blue eyed Ravenclaw fifth year; one of James' exes whom he was on good terms with and one that Lily partially liked and still talked too as well, was sitting with her new boyfriend, Ivan Aubrey – a tall, dirty blonde sixth year seeker for the Ravenclaws. Lily was really happy for her, she was such a sweet girl and they looked quite blissful.

"Lily?" Zenith reached over and tapped her pulling her out of her trace.

"Oh, yes? Sorry, didn't realize you were done you're conversation with her." She smirked and raised her eyebrow at him.

"Oh yes, well, I know her quite well…" He trailed off and changed the subject. "So, how do you like the place?" He smiled at her with hope and she didn't have the heart to let him down.

"Oh it's, uh, lovely." She gave him a sweet smile as Madam Puddifoot placed the peppermint tea down without a look at Lily and hurried off. Lily took the tea so she wouldn't have to continue talking about the ghastly place.

"Good, I thought you'd like it." She smiled at her triumphantly and she gave him a weary smile. He didn't seem to know her very well at all.

"Yes, well." She took a big sip of her tea and thankfully Zenith started talking.

"I have a question for you." He smiled at her and Lily thought she knew exactly want he wanted to ask her.

"Go on then." She smiled widely at him.

"So I have a Quidditch practice tomorrow, I was wondering if you would sit and watch, maybe give me some tips?" He asked her as he took her hands.

"You want me to sit in on a Ravenclaw practice?" She asked slowly trying to hide her disappointment.

"Yeah, like a good luck charm?" He smiled at her sweetly.

"What would me being your good luck charm entail?" She asked innocently.

"Well, you would be there to wish me luck, and maybe…" He trailed off leaning over the table and placing his lips to hers. Lily smiled against his lips, she thought they were soft against hers, it was nice. He moved back and smiled at her.

"And maybe what Zenith?" She gave him a charming smile.

"Maybe, I would get to call you my girlfriend?" He asked sweetly.

"I think that could be arranged." She lend in and gave him a small kiss and smiled at him. Everything that had annoyed her about today had evaporated. It was something she liked about Zenith, regardless of what happened; he somehow made it go away.

"Hey Lils, I'm going to have to be telling James what you've been doing today?" Sapphire teased her as she walked up holding hands with Ivan.

"I think that's completely unnecessary." She giggled at her also remembering this morning as Zenith bumped his fist with Ivan, Lily made a mental note that they were on the same Quidditch team and it wasn't strange.

"Oh how rude of me!" Sapphire laughed at herself. "Lily, this is Ivan! Ivan, this is Lily!" She said with her bubbly personality. Ivan shook Lily hand and gave her a small smile. He was quite reserved and quiet Lily figured, which was perfect for Sapphire.

"Very nice to meet you." Lily smiled at him. "Oh, um, Zenith, Sapphire and you know Ivan."

"Zenith," Sapphire nodded with a tense smile and Lily was sure she squeezed Ivan's hand.

"Oh! I'll let you get back and don't worry my lips are sealed!" She giggled.

"Better be, my brother might blow a blood vessel just yet." She laughed with her.

"Oh if you only knew Lily, that's what big brothers' are for! Come on Ivan, we must let them go back to their date. See you around Lils!"

"See you!" Lily grinned at them both as they both waved and walked out with those tickling bells ringing behind them.

"Sapphire?" He asked questionably.

"One of my brothers' exes', one of my favourites." She smiled to herself. "Do you know her?"

"Well yes, she's a Ravenclaw and well Ivan's girlfriend; he's my seeker and all." He chuckled but Lily seemed to sense something more, the way Sapphire has just nodded it was odd for her. "Yes well, we must be going back soon." He throw 3 gallons on the table and gave Madam Puddifoot gave him a smile as he took Lily's hand and lead her out. Lily gave one last look to the pink shop and they cozy couples, knowing that she had been one of them just a few seconds ago.

They immersed into the busy crowded street as Zenith tried to shout things over the noise.

"So about that Quidditch practice?" Zenith asked her with a smile as he weaved her in and out of the crowd.

"Oh, I'll be there. I'm sure not how much help I can be though." Lily would always stay loyal to her team and her brothers.

"Surely Harry Potter, the youngest seeker and Ginny Potter, a once chaser for the Holyhead Harpies' daughter would know quite a bit about Quidditch." He chuckled at her and Lily felt somewhat irritated by his comment, it wasn't that she wasn't proud to call them her parents; she was quite proud actually, it was the fact that she didn't want to be labelled just by that fact.

"Never said I didn't know anything, I just stay loyal to my team." She said the irritation in her voice was clear and he stared at her with a shocked look. He started to say something and Lily knew she wouldn't like it, she knew she should of just kept her mouth shut for once but almost as if someone was watching, he didn't have to time to respond because someone had smashed into his shoulder. Lily thought it was slightly Zenith fault for not paying attention for where he was going but she would never voice that.

"Oi! Malfoy! What was that for?" Zenith let go of Lily's hand and turned to face Scorpius, who had Maive clutched to his arm. Lily was almost thankful to see him but the sight of Maive glaring at her with her almost black eyes made Lily's blood boil.

Scorpius ignored Zenith and spoke directly to Lily, "I've seemed to upset your prince." He smirked at her and Lily fumed. He knew how much that princess thing bothered her, he wasn't her _prince_.

"Snake," She hissed through her teeth and then mumbled under her breath, "Zenith, it's not a big deal, let's go."

"I was talking to you!" Zenith shouted at him, ignoring Lily's comment. Lily rolled her eyes, because she knew he wasn't provoking Lily, he was provoking Zenith.

"And I was clearly talking to Potter over here." Scorpius said simply and winked at Lily which caused Lily to glare back at him and her stomach to churn.

"Clearly you don't know your place Malfoy," Zenith growled at him and Lily tried to pull him away from the fight. Scorpius took a step forward so he was right in Zenith face. A little crowd was starting to form around all four of them and Lily was beginning to grow annoyed with all of it.

"Zenith, that's enough." Lily mumbled again and Zenith once again ignored her and shrugging her off.

"You really should listen to Potter, she's smart. I'm not worth risking your reputation over." Maive scoffed at the comment and Scorpius whispered something in her ear that made her give an awful giggle and made Lily's stomach churn.

"We'll settle this on the pitch." Zenith growled and grabbed Lily's hand as he stormed off.

"See you!" Scorpius gave an animated mocking wave to Zenith and Lily glanced back quickly, her eyes being meet by a pair of stormy grey eyes. She whipped her head back to look up at Zenith's angry face and then at the ground.

"I'm sorry." Zenith whispered and gave a little squeeze to her hand. "He just gets under my skin and the way he looks at you…" His right hand balled into an angry fist, "I just can't stand it." Lily shook her head and stared at him with shocked eyes.

"What are you talking about? We loathe each other." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"I know, but he's just …" He struggled to find the words that didn't seem to fit.

"It's been this way for the past 5 years; nothing's going to change that fact." She gave him a comforting smile and snuggled into his side as they walked back to the castle.

"Ok, so tomorrow?" He asked brightly.

"I'll be there tomorrow." She sighed but gave a bright smile.

"Bright and early!" He chuckled and she gave a nervous laugh back.

"Bright and early." She mumbled.

* * *

><p>Lily woke up with a groan the next morning to be greeted by a gloomy dark sky. She was mentally kicking herself for agreeing to this as she unwillingly pulled the blankets out from her and swung her legs to the edge of the bed with another groan. She smoothed down her wild red curls and pulled on dark jeans, her purple pullover sweater that her Grandma had knit, put on a black winter hat and pulled on her combat boots. She took a glance outside to the ugly clouds and sighed walking out of the room towards the pitch. She bitterly cursed herself the entire way as she walked into the gloom. Zenith was waiting for her before she made it to the stands in his quidditch robes.<p>

"Good morning you," He gave her a bright smile and kissed her on the nose which made Lily blush.

"Morning," She giggled, "bit chilly."

"Just a bit." He chuckled, and looked out to the pitch a bit awkwardly. "See you after then."

"Good luck," He kissed her nose again and she blushed.

"Thanks!" He smiled and ran off into the pitch as Lily went to sit in the stands.

The wind blow and it sent a shiver through Lily as she sat down. She looked up at the cloudy and shivered again trying to ignore it; she looked down at the pitch to see them mounting their brooms. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she look up to see a pair of grey eyes smiling at her.

"What do you want?" Lily snarled at him, after yesterday she wasn't in the mood to even argue with him. Lately, he just seemed to be showing up more and more.

"Just enjoying the view." He chuckled and she thoroughly ignored him. "I heard that, that wanker is your boyfriend now." He smirked at her.

"I heard that floozy is still your girlfriend." She sneered at him without taking her eyes off the quaffle in Zenith's hands.

"Touché Potter." Scorpius smirked and took a sit beside her. Lily almost welcomed the warmth from his body being so close to hers. "So what are you are you doing out here on such a lovely morning?" he asked sarcastically looking up at the gloomy sky.

"I'm his good luck charm," Lily mumbled embarrassedly.

"Sorry Potter didn't quite hear that?" He chuckled, it was clear that he had heard here.

"I'm his good luck charm!" She growled at him and then calmed herself finishing her sentence, "Apparently."

"Well, never thought the proud little Potter would be a good luck charm, especially to that wanker." He said smugly with a small chuckle. Lily stared at him with a harden expression.

"What has he done to you Malfoy, why do you _hate_ him so much?"

"He's going to hurt you." He said very detached.

"You don't know that." She gritted her teeth together.

"I do! I do know that!" He stood up suddenly and gave her a dark stare that caused Lily's blood to boil.

"How! How do you know that?" Lily yelled at him standing up to face him now. They stared at each other stubbornly for a couple seconds before Scorpius spoke.

"Everything isn't black and white. Open your eyes Potter." Lily gapped at him, not able to form sentences as he took off into the castle. Lily went back to watching the practice, but was quite lost in her thoughts – he thought he knew her, thought he could tell her what to do. He didn't know anything about her Lily thought. The nerve of that boy, he knew nothing. Although she got this feeling that there was something he wasn't telling her, something he was leaving out, something that would make everything fit into place but Lily couldn't figure out at all what it could be. He knew something.

She tried to focus on Zenith's practice, forcing thoughts of Scorpius and his words out of her head. They were good she thought – her brothers' were better. She felt a surge of pride for her team as well as her nosy brothers. She watched Sapphires' boyfriend, Ivan look for the snitch. Scorpius was a better seeker than him. She then felt guilty for thinking her boyfriend's team was lousy, not lousy she reminded herself, just not as nature as Gryffindor or Slytherin. She watched as Zenith blocked his rings, it wasn't the way Jamie did it – it would work but if he stayed more above he would have a better chance Lily thought. His chasers Robert Barns – a dark boy with curly brown hair and Zenith's best friend, Bai Young – a beautiful black haired 6th year girl, Cho Chang's daughter to be exact and Summer Bexley, a little brown haired mouse like 3rd year were all over the place, they needed to stay in form. His beaters, Abbey and Alden Birch, brother and sister 4th year twins were quite good. They seemed to have a good rhythm to them. Again she felt ashamed of comparing them, but this is what he had asked her to do but somehow she felt like it was the wrong thing to be thinking.

Finally, they started packing up and Lily made her way down to the pitch to meet Zenith who was all sweaty.

"What did you think?" Zenith grinned at her brightly.

"I thought you were good." She started and he egged her on. "Though, Ivan needs to focus a bit more, your chasers need to stay together more and the twins, Abbey and Alden they're real good." She thought she should end with a complement to ease his ego.

"Oh, well good, I'll point that out to them." He smiled; Lily guessed he thought she would think that they were amazing. "Err, what about me?" He smiled more confident now.

"You're real good, real good, may want to think about flying a bit higher, so you can come down faster." She picked her words very carefully and waited for his reaction.

"Yeah, thanks Sweetheart." He kissed her on the nose and she froze under it, it just felt forced and unnecessary. "I'm going to go change okay? How about I meet you in the hall, we'll have lunch." He gave her a charming smile.

"Sure, I'll see you then." She walked off, something was incredibly off about today.


	8. Chapter 8

So I was having a bit of a dark moment and apparently that's what came through, never the less he had to go and I like how this turned out. I know everyone wants to know what Zenith has done, and I promise I have the exact moment that's perfect planned and very soon. And the perfect moment for Lily and Scorpius, just a bit of build up I'm afraid until then. Anyways, enjoy and review! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 – The Woman in the Painting<p>

Lily walked slowly to the Great Hall, admiring all the moving pictures on the stone walls, thinking about what Scorpius had said to her. '_Open your eyes Potter' _she didn't know what he meant by that; it was such an odd thing to say, even for him. One picture in particular gave her a soft smile, a woman with a thin face, shining blue eyes and dark chestnut hair, Lily figured she was from the Victorian Era from the red blood corset gown. Lily stopped and gave the woman a curious glace.

"_Don't be silly Lily Luna_," The woman whispered delicately, almost as if she was answering her thoughts.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lily asked astonished and wide eyed. The woman just smiled and walked out of her portrait. Lily called after her, "What? Where are you going?" frustrated Lily turned around and nearly bumped into a Ravenclaw girl with light brown hair and eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She mumbled, rather embarrassed of herself for yelling at a painting.

"Lily?" The girl questioned her and she looked up at her confused. Lily was used to people coming up to her to shake her hand, and tell her that her father was a hero and to thank him but that hadn't happened much since her first year. This also didn't seem like one of those times.

"Oh, um yes." She said slowly.

"You're dating Zenith. Zenith Osterly correct?" She blurted out and Lily just gave a confused nod.

"Oh sorry how rude of me, I'm Alyssa Davies." She rambled on as Lily just kept nodding; she'd heard the name Davis before and she did look slightly familiar, perhaps from one of her Dad's stories. "I'm Zeniths ex." Lily's mouth opened slightly before forcing herself to close it again. "No no, don't think I'm here to banter you or beat you up, oh no no." The girl whose name was Alyssa, continued to ramble on in a slightly mouse like voice. "I just want to warn you is all."

"I… ok?" Lily managed out of her mouth still looking at this odd girl, who was quite beautiful. She was at least a couple inches taller than Lily, most people were, and her features were soft and delicate.

"Oh you must think I'm terribly rude – no no. I really just wanted to tell you, the boy has a bit of temper, you should watch out for that. Oh, and that he may seem all happy and charming and he really is at first but he's really not all that he seems. Trust me, just watch out. You seem like a sweet girl, I would hate to see you get hurt. We girls have to look out for each other you know? Oh well now I've gone and frightened you. Oh no, oh no. My sister, do you know her? She's a Gryffindor too. Olivia Davies? Second year?"

Lily nodded, knowing now where she had heard the name before. Her sister was a tiny carbon copy of this girl, mouse-like voice and all.

"Yes, well, she said I shouldn't talk to you; said you would know better. She likes you a great deal you know? Admires you. Anyways, she said I shouldn't talk to you about him. That you would know he was prat sooner or later." Alyssa inhaled sharply and continued talking. Lily was amazed she could talk this long without talking breaths as often as she should. "Well, then I heard from Bai Yang who overheard Ivan and Zenith talking about it one practice. Bai, very sweet girl, doesn't like to gossip, was just worried."

"Lily! There you are!" Raven came running down the hall out of breath. Irritation flared through Lily but almost relief to get Alyssa to stop talking.

"Would you excuse me?" Lily smiled sweetly at Alyssa.

"Oh , yes! Don't let me keep you! Remember what I said Lily." She pulled her into a giant hug and gave her a wild grin as she skipped away. Lily was sure she heard her say, _sweet girl_, before turning away. Lily turned to Raven, who was looking at her with a puzzled expression.

"Why were you talking to Alyssa Davies?" She blurted out before she could stop herself.

"What? Now you can talk to me?" Lily hissed at her. Raven flinched at her friend's hostility towards her but continued.

"This is not the time." She said flatly.

"I think this is an excellent time …" Lily started.

"It's Ivy." She cut her off. Ice flowed through Lily's veins as she stopped dead cold forgetting what she was mad about. "She won't talk to anyone. She needs you."

"Where is she?" She panicked, Ivy was never in trouble. She was always there for Lily and instead she was off watching some second-rate Quidditch game and she froze again – Zenith. She was supposed to meet for lunch. What was he going to say? Lily felt like her head was about to exploded.

"Lily? Come on we have to go!" Raven shouted at her.

"OK, let's go." Lily agreed and they ran down the hall towards the Gryffindor Tower. "What's wrong with her?"

"She won't tell anyone, she's just locked the door. Anna Creevey said she saw her set fire to some flowers that were in the common room before running to the girls dorms, apparently scared some second years pretty badly." She said a bit out of breathe as the finally reached the Fat Lady painting. "_rubrum,_" She snapped at the Fat Lady.

"Manners." The Fat Lady scolded her and Raven rolled her eyes as the painting swung open. They made a dash through the red and gold common room, people staring at them in the process and second years that were bolting out of the way. Lily tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

Lily pulled out her wand whispered, "_Alohomora_," She tried to open it again and nothing happened.

"She must have bewitched it." Raven pointed out.

"You think?" Lily answered her irritated and Raven just shrugged back. There was still this unknown tension between the girls that Lily couldn't understand and wouldn't until after she saw Ivy. Lily knocked on the door and yelled through it. "Ivy, it's me, Lily." She heard the door unlock and Lily smiled to herself. "Thank you Raven." She gave her a small smile before slipping into the door.

Lily took in what she saw; the room was about as neat as the girls left it except for Ivy's corner that had been torn apart, odd bits and ends were laying everywhere. A tearful Ivy who's hair thrown into a messy bun with pieces falling out on the top of her head and wearing one of Ed's jersey's was sitting on her bed with a massive pile of pictures and her cauldron that had a small fire burning in it in which she was in the midst of throwing them in.

"Liles," She squeaked. Lily came and sat down beside her on the bed, putting her arm around her friend. Ivy laid her head down on Lily's shoulder and sobbed. They sat this way for a while before she finally spoke again. "Ed, he… left. He broke up with me." Inhaling a sharp breath and breaking out into a new sob.

"Ivy," Lily sighed rubbing her shoulder. She was extremely shocked; they had been so comfortable with each other, never fighting as far as she knew. The whole situation seemed incredibly off to her and then she remembered how incredibly off this entire day was.

"He seemed off yesterday during Hogsmeade, I didn't think much of it. Maybe a fight with his friends or something you know?" Lily just nodded, "But I never would have thought, never would have even begin to – I just don't understand Lily, I don't get it."

"I know, I know." Lily rubbed her shoulder, trying to comfort her best she could. She had never seen Ivy like this, the confidence that she usually had seemed to have vanished.

"Would you help me?" She motioned to the pictures that Lily now realized to be all of her and Ed, all the stuff that was laying around the room was his.

Lily gave her friend a worried look before saying, "Are you sure Ivy?" looking at a picture of Ivy and Ed in their Quidditch uniforms grinning brightly with their arms around each other and Ivy just nodded as she threw a picture of her and Ed sitting by the lake that Lily was sure she had taken. Lily gave her a small smile and threw the picture in the burning cauldron.

"This morning he told me he thought it was better that we were just friends." She threw a couple more pictures into the cauldron and Lily nodded acknowledging. "Thought it was better! We were friends before, two years we were beaters together and for two years we were friends before we started dating; now I can't even stand to look at him, how are we supposed to play on the same team, not only that but as a unit. James is going to be so angry with me, with us." She put her head in her hands and sobbed again. Lily knew her bother and knew how much he wanted to win this year but he would never put his team's needs above that.

"Jamie will understand. It's hardly your fault he's such of an idiot." Lily reassured her.

"You think?" And for the first time today Lily saw her give a small smile. At least she wouldn't have to worry about Quidditch – the amount they worried about such things was incredible.

"I know so." Lily smiled brightly; if there was one thing she knew it was her brothers. They lapsed into silence again as they threw a few more pictures in the fire, the pile was slowly decreasing. Lily gave her friend time, she knew it wasn't easy for her to talk about things; it never had been.

"He really is an idiot, isn't he?" Ivy sighed. "He told me I deserved someone better; someone who was going to put in the effort. What does that even mean?" She mocked him and the girls chuckled slightly. "I mean really, where is he going to find someone as fun as me? Someone as smart as me, or as elf like as me?" Lily smiled at her friend, she knew she was going to be fine, a bit bitter maybe but surely in time she would be fine. "I was the one who made all the plans anyways, not a romantic bone in that boy's body." She flicked her wand aggressively and every last pictures whizzed into the cauldron causing the flames spit and then die down.

"How're you feeling?" Lily asked her cautiously, not wanting to cause her to begin to sob again.

"Hurt." Ivy sighed and flicked her wand again cleaning up the messed that she had made on the floor.

"How about we go get some food? Lily suggested pulling herself off the bed. Zenith would be long gone from now so there would be no need to start anything today. Surely he was going to be angry with her for ditching him but she had spent the entire previous day with him and this morning. He would understand once Lily had time to explain to him what had happened. Then she remembered what Alyssa had said, "_the boy has a bit of temper_," and Lily shuddered a bit; it would be fine.

"That's probably the best idea I've heard all day." Ivy gave a small smile before hopping off the bed herself.

"You may want to ditch the jersey." Lily said softly.

"Right." Ivy squeaked, pulling the jersey over her head and throwing it on her bed. Lily linked her arm with her friend to support her as they walked out of the dorms into the common room. The second years that Lily was sure were the same ones as before, jumped out of the way of Ivy; assuming she was going to go on another rage. Raven and Kenda were quieting whispering to themselves in a corner but both smiled brightly when they saw them emerge. Lily gave them a look and they both just followed them in silence out of the common room.

The castle was oddly empty for this time of day, considering the awful weather today. The girls made their way to the Great Hall in a unlike them silence.

"You know I'm not going to explode at any moment, I am my father's child but that doesn't mean I'm going to go off on a rampage exploding everything around the castle, you guys can stop hovering." Ivy said to her friends who were in fact hovering around her like she was going to break down at any second and start cursing first years. "I just got broken up with; it's not the end of the world." Realization and relief shot across Raven and Kenda's faces, now that they knew what was wrong they backed off.

"I'm so sorry Ivy." Kenda began and Ivy stopped her with a hand motion.

"I'm better off without him anyways. Who needs him right?" She gave them a warily smile. The all whipped their head around to see Bryant sprinting down the hall.

"Ladies." He huffed and gave them an awkward walking bow before continuing down the hallway. This day was turning out to be even odder then it had begun.

"I mean what happens when the one person you would go to when your sad is the one who's making you sad? What do you do then?" Ivy sighed and Lily putted her arm around her as they sat down in a vacant Gryffindor table. The hall was as almost as empty except for a couple first year Ravenclaws.

"You still have us." Kenda smiled brightly at the three of them. Lily gave her a soft smile back and Raven shot her a look. Kenda's smile slowly faded as she shrunk into her seat.

"Yes, you right Kends. I mean Lily's off with Zenith every other day," Raven flinched beside Kenda as Ivy continued, "Raven's off doing god only knows. And you and Hugo. Where the hell is Hugo?" Ivy all but shouted. "I need a guy's opinion about this!"

"He said something about hanging out with guys more often early this morning when I started talking about something Owen had said to me yesterday." Kenda said quietly blushing fiercely.

"Sure fine, I guess he's allowed that. What a bloody traitor that boy is." Ivy look rather annoyed that Hugo had ditched them for the boys.

"I'm sure we'll see him around soon." Lily assured her.

"Better." Ivy crossed her arms in protest.

"Eat." Raven threw a bun at Ivy. Ivy picked at the bun, while the other girls changed the subject to cheer her up.

The girls spent the rest of their day in the common room under pills of books. They had been so caught up in their lives lately that they had been slacking on their homework. Lily was happy that they were finally all together, even if there still was a bit of tension between her and Raven. Lily was also thankful for the protection of the common room, it was comforting to know that she could decide when she wanted to talk to Zenith; not that she was avoiding him but just the conversation. Hugo came strolling in late that night when they had given up studying Herbology.

"Where have you been all day?" Lily asked him curiously as he sat down beside her on the couch.

"With the boys." Hugo smirked and Lily raised her eyebrow at him. "Come on Lils, you know you're still my favourite." He put his arm around her and she giggled pushing him off of her.

"I'm so sure Hugo." She giggled.

"Oh Ivy, I heard about Ed. What a wanker." Ivy winced and Hugo noticed as he continued, "I can beat him up, that's what you have me here for. No really, I see you shaking your head but I'm sure James and all them would be glad. Maybe not James so much, I know Bryant would love to throw a good hex at him. Oh he made Bryant real good and angry today. Should have seen him, never seen him so angry before." Hugo chuckled like they missed an inside joke or something.

"I've never really seen him angry before." Lily said worried, the thought was so weird to think about. "What were you all doing? We saw him run by." Lily remembered.

"You'll see, just don't go through the third corridor on the second floor tomorrow around second period." He warned with a chuckle.

"I think I'm going to get some sleep." Ivy said quietly picking up her books.

"Yeah, I'll come too." Lily said as she kissed Hugo on the cheek and picked up her books. The girls headed up to the girls dorms. "Didn't think you wanted to be alone." Lily gave her a small smile.

"Thanks." Ivy nudged her. The girls got ready for bed in a comfortable silence. Lily noticed that Ivy had put on Edward's jersey again but didn't mention it; she just gave her a soft small.

"Night Ivy." She said softly as she got into bed.

"Night Liles." Ivy's voice cracked and she knew it was going to be a rough night for her. Lily laid there thinking about the day; how long ago it seemed she was sitting on the stands talking to Scorpius and watching Zenith practice. She slowly drifted into sleep.

_Lily sat up in her bed sensing someone was there. She looked up to see the woman from the painting standing at her bed foot. She was smiling softly at her and motioned for her to follow. Lily knew this was a dream how could it not be? She followed anyway, she lead her down the hall and around the corridor where she saw Zenith standing at the end smiling at her with his arms open for her. She smiled as light jogged over but as she continued down the hallway Zenith vanished in front of her. Lily turned around in confusion looking all around her. She had been abandon by both Zenith and the woman. _

_ "Hello?" Lily called out to the darkness. Lily began to run down the corridor when she saw Hugo standing at the end. "Hugo!" Lily yelled in relief but he just chuckled and vanished too. She turned around this time in a blur and came face to face with Zenith who was towering over her. She screamed out of his proximity to her. _

_ "There, there Lily." He took her in his arms and smoothed her hair._

_ "What's going on?" Lily looked up to see his eyes weren't his normal sparking blue but a vivid red staring at her with pure hatred. Lily took a few frighten steps back from him. "Zenith?" She asked in a shaky voice._

_ "It's me Sweetheart." He hissed in a snake like voice. Lily looked beyond the snake to see her friends and family gasping for air under the tails of the giant snake. _

_ "Lily, no!" Hugo shouted for the grasp of the giant snake. The woman from the painting was still standing beside her and Lily turned to her with a wild expression._

_ "Can't you do anything!" She screamed at her and the woman just shook her head._

_ "Hugo!" Lily tried to step around Zenith by he blocked her and chuckled darkly._

_ "Tisk, tisk, Lily sweetheart, we don't want to be doing that." Zenith hissed as if the snake was controlling him. Lily felt this urge to jump at Zenith, to overpower him somehow. _

_ A voice made Lily stop in her tracks and whip her around, "NO!" It was Scorpius who was running towards her. Lily froze she looked from her friends and family to Scorpius to the woman from the painting in a mass confusion. The next thing she knew Zenith was lunging towards her. He took on the snake's appearance as the fangs went towards her. Lily screamed as the snake lunged and – _

Lily woke up with a gasp for air and holding her chest. She felt incredibly clammy as she wiped some sweat off her brow with her arm.

"Just a dream Lily, just a dream." She whispered to herself, trying to calm her breathing. She looked over at the other girls who were sleeping carelessly. She didn't know what time it was but she knew she couldn't stay lying in her bed anymore. She threw her robes over her sleepwear and set off for the courtyard. The sun was just rising as she sat down in her spot, the sun danced along the sky as it waited to rise in the sky.

She thought about the nightmare, it had been different than the others. This time she was in Hogwarts and she was positive that neither Zenith nor Scorpius had ever been in them before. She had always assumed if anyone was the snake it would have been Scorpius and not him trying to save her. She still couldn't get Zenith's red eyes just staring at her with pure hatred out of her head.

Lily almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice come from behind her. "Having seen you out here in a while." She turned around to see Scorpius standing there with his smirk on his face. "And it appears we're a bit jumpy this morning as well." He chuckled.

"I can be where ever I please." Lily hissed and turned away from him, too nervous to look into his eyes.

"It appears you can." He chuckled as sitting down beside her like they were the last night they had met like this. "Couldn't sleep again Potter?"

"Something like that." She mumbled.

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone." Lily refused to look at him. She was still confused on why he had even been in her nightmare to begin with and then it dawned on her; it was a nightmare but someone how she knew she that wasn't what was bothering her.

"Just a nightmare." She sighed – it was true, who was he going to tell.

"About what exactly?" He generally seemed concerned and she didn't know how to take it.

"Well, you were there." Lily said darkly.

"I … was in your nightmare?" He stammered a bit and then composed himself back to his cocky self. "Was I terrifying?"

"Something like that." Lily blush profusely unable to stop it.

"So you have nightmares about me?" He asked sounding a little bit concerned.

"Oh don't you worry, you're not as scary as you think you are." Lily gaining her confidence back, the smugness of him usually brought it out. "So Quidditch practice again?"

"There is never Quidditch practice this early in the morning." He said simply and she looked at him in shock.

"So why are you out here then?"

"I practice by myself."

"You think that's going to help you?" She asked him smugly.

"Oh I know so. While you're off watching that child's practice, I'm doing actual practice." He chuckled and Lily swung her legs around to stand up. She placed her hands on her hips and gave him a huge smirk.

"If you think you're so good, then show me." She raised her eyebrow challenging him.

"Follow me Potter." Scorpius never back down to a challenge as the head for the Quidditch pitch.

"Now," he said as he mounted his broom. They were standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch as they spoke. Lily felt extremely better about not sitting in the stands again. "Let's see if you're pretty little boyfriend can do this." He kicked off and shot straight up. He spun looping around the hoops, clearly showing off. He shot up again so Lily could barely see him and then pointed his broom, crashing straight down towards her, Lily stood her ground as he pulled up his broom just fast enough to make a flawless recovery and glide across the entire pitch. Again he twisted around and around, flipping and twirling in the air. Lily watched him mesmerized by his graceful loops and turns. He finally glided down to the ground hoping off his broom in one graceful swift movement.

"That was very, impressive." Lily managed to spit out not wanting to give him too much of a compliment. She would have to warn Al in some way without being too obvious.

"That was almost a compliment Potter." He smirked at her. "Your turn." He handed her the broom and she stared at him. "Have you never ridden a broom before Potter? He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Of course I have!" Lily jumped onto the broom with a wild laugh. She hadn't been on one since summer; the feeling was like none other. She kicked off from the ground and rocketed into the sky. The sun was warm on her face as she zipped around the hoops; she spun and twirled through the air carelessly. She came zooming to a stop in front of Scorpius as a giggle escaped her.

"I was much better!" Lily giggled handing back Scorpius his broom.

"I hardly think so!" He laughed, "If you can fly so well, why aren't you on the team?"

"It's really my brothers' thing, beside we can't have to whole family taking over the team now can we?" She giggled some more, she felt like she was on cloud nine.

"Even if you had the whole Weasley-Potter family on one team, you couldn't beat us." He smirked stepping closer to her.

"Oh I think we could." She gave him a wide grin and took a step towards him.

He stepped just so there was a bit of room between them before speaking. "Never the less Potter, you're a pretty good flyer."

"What a real compliment from a Malfoy?" Lily teased him; she could feel the tease between them like something that couldn't pull her away.

"They don't come around very often." He flashed a charming smile at her.

"You're not so bad yourself." She raised an eyebrow at him.

Inches away from her face Scorpius all breathed, "By the way, Osterly is looking for you." With that turned and walked back to the castle. Lily stood there in shock, froze in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. Her face had been inches away from Scorpius and she didn't do anything to stop it. A chill ran through her the words registered with her. '_Osterly is looking for you._' She remembered the red of his eyes and another chill racked through her, she had just stepped off her cloud nine back down to reality. There was no way she was going to be able to face him now, not after her nightmare.

Lily did her best to avoid everyone she could, Ivy needed her anyways. Hugo gave her some questioning looks throughout the day but she ignored most of them. She fell asleep during potions and Kenda throwing a piece of paper at her head she woke up to find her cauldron was on fire. Professor Slughorn worriedly extinguished the fire and cleaned her cauldron out with a flick of his wand. By dinner Lily was exhausted of avoiding Zenith, she was walking to the Great hall with Hugo when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Lily jumped, still a bit skittish from the morning and turned around to see a bright blue eyed Zenith standing behind her.

"Can we talk?" He said in a rough voice.

Lily nervously nodded as gave Hugo a small smile and they stepped away from everyone.

Lily braced herself for what Alyssa had worried her about. "Where have you been?" Zenith asked her in an oddly calm voice.

Shocked Lily blunted out, "Wha... tt?"

"Where have you been for 2 days?" He asked her again.

"Well, ok. Ivy she needed me, Ed broke up with her and she wouldn't talk to anyone and she just needed me. I couldn't leave her, she's my person. She always there for me, I couldn't not be there for her. She needed me. Then I figured you would be angry with me for ditching you so I kind of avoided you for today because I felt bad for ditching you but my friend. She needed me and I couldn't let her just be stuck in the dorm for the next week or hexing first years." Lily inhaled and looked at him.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" He breathed out, "You're my girlfriend Lily, we're supposed to tell each other things."

"I'm sorry, I just thought –"She began but he cut her off.

"Your friend needed you, I get it. Just tell me next time ok?" He kissed her nose and gave her a charming smile. Lily was blown away, if this was the temper that Alyssa was talking about then she clearly hadn't she seen her mother's. "How about we go get dinner?"

"That sounds lovely." She smiled up at him as he took her hand. As they were walking into the Great Hall out of the corner of her eye she saw Scorpius standing there looking at her. Their eyes met for a brief second, ice and fire, he looked pained as he turned and stocked off in the opposite direction. Lily turned back to Zenith and he gave her a smile as they walked into the crowded Hall. Something in the pit of her stomach turned, she wasn't sure if it was the red eyes she couldn't get out of her head or the grey ones.


	9. Chapter 9

The time has finally come! Exciting!

By the way, I love reading everyone ones reviews, they just make me happy. I appreciate them so much! Anyways, Enjoy and review because I love you all!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 - Halloween<p>

October flew by and before they knew it, it was October 31st. The buzz around the castle was contagious and everyone was in high spirits. Lily and Zenith's relationship had continued as it had except Lily had not been invited back to another Quidditch practice and there was a noticeable tension between them now. Raven had gone back to avoiding the girls when she could and Lily hadn't seen Scorpius without Maive glued to his face.

Lily and Ivy were sitting on the floor of their room dabbing different potions and make up on their faces the night of Halloween.

"Lily I'm forbidding you to go." Rose said as she sat on the end of Lily's bed.

"Rosie, you can't forbid me." Lily laughed at her as she pulled the mascara wand through her lashes as she wasn't blessed with dark eyelashes like Rose had.

"I can so forbid you." Rose said stubbornly as Lily rolled her eyes.

"I don't see why you aren't going; all the other prefects are going." Lily pointed out.

"I'm making a point. This should not be allowed the Professors have no idea what is going on, this is completely against several school rules. I don't see how the other prefects don't see that!" She huffed.

"It's a tradition. Besides, this is the first year I can go and I'm very disappointed that you two aren't going as well." She turned to look at her two best friends with annoyance.

"I'm sorry Lils, it's just… I'm so tired." Kenda tried to ask invisible under her covers.

"It's not my thing; I'm just going to stay here with Rose and Kends." Raven said quietly.

"Don't worry Lils, we'll have fun." Ivy piped in as she was placing a really tall pointed hat on her head and Lily giggled.

"What are you suppose to be?" She looked her up and down. She was wearing a little black long sleeved dress, little black heels and that tall pointed hat.

"What am I supposed to be? What are you supposed to be?" Ivy laughed looking at Lily's costume. Lily had pulled on her mother's old Holyhead Harpies jersey and black tights. Lily was now trying to tie her hair with a bow but struggling to get it the way she wanted.

"Here Liles, let me help." Rose sighed and help Lily put the bow in her hair.

"I'm a quidditch player." Lily giggled. "Thanks." She was grateful to her cousin for not scolding her again.

"You wouldn't see me caught dead wearing something like that to a Quidditch match." She laughed at her friend. "Oh, and I'm a witch." Ivy laughed at her cleverness, "You know, how muggles think we dress." She had been in high spirits today, thankfully. The last month for her had been pretty bad; Ed and her had continuously been fighting at Quidditch practices, making James want to kill both of them. He had stocked into the common room one day, furious at both of them and told Lily to control her friend. She deserved something to cheer her up.

"That's cleaver." Kenda chuckled.

"I thought so!" Ivy smoothed out her dress. "Ok ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go!" Lily smiled with her now red lips. "Last chance?" She looked hopefully at Raven, Kenda and Rose.

"Go." Rose made a shooing motion with her hands and laughed.

"Bye ladies, have fun." She gave them a little girly wave as they walked into the common room.

"So where are we meeting Zenith?" Ivy asked her as they stood in the common room.

"Um he said by the stairs but to be quiet..." she trailed off, not really sure how they were going to do it.

"Hey Lily, Ivy, do I look… ok?" It was Katie, she was dressed in a light pink baby doll dress and black flats with her blonde hair braided around the crown of her head and the rest was lightly curled as it flowed down.

"You look adorable!" They both said together and a big bright smile came across her face as her light eyes sparkled, it was obviously that she was extremely nervous.

"Thanks, do you think he'll like it?" She asked timidly.

"Don't worry; my dimwitted brother has liked you for over a year now, he's crazy about you." Lily assured her. James had finally mustarded up the courage to ask Katie in Rose's opinion the stupidest date ever.

"Ok, do you mind if I walk with you? I'm supposed to meet him there." She gave them a weak smile.

"Of course." Ivy smiled back at her. "We just have to make a stop first…" She looked at Lily and giggled.

"Oh shut up." She rolled her eyes as they wanted for someone to come into the common room before sneaking out. They walked carefully so the Fat Lady couldn't see them and when finally they were sure she could see them, they slowed down making their way to where Zenith said he was going to be.

"Hey," he whispered and gave Lily a light kiss on the lips before taking her hand and they all continued to make their way down to the Slytherin Common Room in the dungeons. They didn't make a sound as they carefully walked, hoping not to run into any teachers or old Mr. Filch. Lily was shocked that he still managed to hobble around the school in his old age or how even that cat did it either. As soon as they were standing in front of the Slytherin Common Room entry it dawned on Lily that she had no idea how to get in.

"Zenith, how do we get in?" Lily whispered nervously, and Zenith gave her a small smile.

"_Turpis_," he whispered and the door opened. Lil looked proudly up at her boyfriend and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Brilliant." Ivy whispered.

"Shall we Ladies?" He motioned to the three girls as they nodded. Lily exhaled as she took in the common room. It was a dark room with stone floors filled with black leather furniture and dark woods. It had green and silver accents everywhere and Lily thought it gave off an elegance that the Gryffindor common room could never achieve. The music was loud and electric but although you couldn't hear it anywhere else in the caste.

"I'll see you three later." Katie smiled sweetly as she spotted James, Louis and Fred who appeared to be dressed up as the Three Musketeer's Lily noticed. James who had spotted Katie had a huge goofy grin plastered across his face.

"He really likes her hey?" Ivy giggled to Lily.

"I'd say so." Lily giggled back. You really could see it as he took her hand and kissed it. "Ivy, those boys over there are waving at you." Lily whispered with a smirk across her face and Ivy turned bright red.

"I'll catch up with you later." Ivy waved at her friend and walked off.

"Yup." She called and waved goodbye. "And then there were two." She grinned up at Zenith and he smiled.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to talk to Rob for a second Sweetheart." He kissed her cheek and walked off to find him.

"I guess there was just one." Lily shrugged deciding it was about time to join the party. It was extremely crowded in the common around as she pushed through people to get herself something to drink. She grabbed a bottle of what she thought was butter beer but surprisingly burned her throat as she swallowed. '_Fire Whiskey'_ she read the label. "Oh."

She continued to drink it slowly, each sip lessening the burn.

"Evening Potter." Lily looked up to see Scorpius dressed in all black smiling, his cheeks slightly flushed.

"Malfoy." Lily nodded and downed the rest of her drink. Scorpius raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you supposed to be anyways? You do realize that this is a costume party."

"I'm me, in all black." He said as he took a swig of his drink.

"That's hardly creative." Lily frowned at him eyeing him.

"You're a Quidditch player than I presume." He looked her up and down; ignoring Lily's comment.

"You guessed correctly Malfoy." She grinned widely.

"Enjoying yourself, Potter?" He asked casually.

"Of course." Lily giggled as she took another drink and began sipping.

"Where's the boyfriend tonight? Lose him already?" He chuckled at her.

"What Maive too busy to suck your lip right now?" She snarled at him. "And for your information, not that it's any of your business really, I might add," She downed the rest of her drink again and continued, "he'll be back any moment. He's talking to uh… Rob, yes, he was talking to Rob."

"Last time I saw him, he was talking to Rae." He raised an eyebrow at her as she took another drink. "Maive is er… mingling."

"He probably got side tracked is all." She nodded to herself.

"You might want to slow down there Potter." He said as she started giggling at him.

"Since when do you tell me what to do Malfoy?" She growled at him taking another sip of her drink.

"How about we try this then if you're such a champ." He took the bottle of fire whiskey from her hands placing it back on the table and handing her a tiny shot glass with gold liquid in it. Lily eyed it curiously, the alcohol started to take effect. Scorpius held up his glass and Lily raised her eyebrow at him.

"What are we cheering to?" She asked as she placed her hand on her hip.

"How about…" He thought for a moment. "Desires." He finished in a husky voice staring right into her eyes.

"Desires." She clinked her cup staring at him the entire time, shot the gold liquid back. It burned more than the fire whiskey had if that was possible.

"Bloody hell, what was that." Lily made a face as she put the shot glass back on the table.

"Pure gold." He said as he placed his glass beside hers. "It's stronger than fire whiskey." He told her as he took a swig of it.

An upbeat pop song by a popular wizard band the Forbiddens came blaring across the room. "I love this song!" Lily shouted and giggled.

"Care to dance Potter?" He chuckled as he watched her wiggle her hips a bit.

"Loved too!" She giggled and took his out stretched hand. She wasn't sure if it was the drinks or the fact that Zenith had abandoned her that lead her to agree but she was almost glad that Scorpius was there. Scorpius led Lily to where everyone else was dancing as she spun her around and pulled her close to him. Lily let out a giggle as she put her arms around his neck.

"That was cheesy." Lily giggled some more.

"Hardly. Just because I can dance." He chuckled at her. "How do you dance than." He raised an eyebrow challenging her. Lily smirked at him and wiggled up and down his body in an alluring matter, not breaking eye contact. She let go of his neck and rolled her hips as she danced slowly back. Scorpius smirked as he's eyes were glued to Lily and he grabbed her hip and the small of her back and starting moving with her. They were inches away from each other's faces and then the song ended. Scorpius coughed and took a step back from Lily was slightly pouted. Lily walked slowly to a black leather couch and leaned against it motioning for Scorpius to follow her. He obeyed with a smirk as she hopped over the back and sat against the arm of the couch.

"What was that for?" Scorpius asked her as he joined her sitting against the opposite side of the couch.

"My feet are tired." Lily whined and giggled. "You know Scorpius." It was odd, Lily never used his first name – she must be drunk.

"What Lily?" He asked her with a chuckle. She thought her name sounded so beautiful when he said it.

"We're kind of friends right?" She giggled some more and Lily began to think everything was rather funny.

"We could be friends." He chuckled.

"Alright. Friends then?" She stuck out her hand for him to shake with a giggle. He shook her hand and stared into her eyes.

"HEY!" Ivy ran up to them with a huge smile. Lily and Scorpius quickly pulled their hands apart.

"Finnigan, always a pleasure." Scorpius nodded at her.

"I'd like to say the same, but I can't." She smiled sweetly at him and he grinned back at her. Lily started giggling at the twos interaction.

"Don't worry Ivy, we're friends now!" She grinned widely and Ivy gave Scorpius a questioning look.

"It's true." He chuckled at Ivy's expression. "She's also a lot drunk. I hardly think she'll remember in the morning."

"So not true!" She scolded him and turned to Ivy. "I'm so not drunk, you believe me right?" Lily asked her in a whisper with a giggle, her words starting to slur together.

"Whatever you say Lils." Ivy chuckled. "So are you going to make your friend stand around all night or are you going to come and dance with her?"

"Oh! Let's dance!" Lily shouted. "Come with us!" She hopped up and tried to pull him up with her. She pouted and he chuckled as he stood up. A wide smile can across Lily's face as the two girls ran off to the dance floor. They spent the rest of the night on the dance floor, laughing and acting silly as they danced. It was getting late and a lot of the people had started to head off to bed.

"I guess we should get back to our dorm." Lily sighed.

"Probably a good idea. Except how?" Ivy looked to her friend.

"Oh well. Uh. I don't actual know. Zenith got us here and I have no idea where he is." Lily shrugged.

"I'll take you." Scorpius volunteered.

"Really?" Both the girls cheered together.

"Really really. Come on." The two girls followed Scorpius out of the common room and into the tunnels. "Ok you have to be very quiet." He whispered to them and they giggled quietly.

They finally made it to the Gryffindor Common Room as Ivy whispered the password and the Fat Lady painting swung open.

"Thank you Scorpius!" Ivy giggled running into the common room.

"Yes, thank you. You're actually not half bad Malfoy." Lily kissed his cheek and ran into the common room after Ivy.

"Did you kiss his cheek?" Ivy giggled at her friend.

"Shh. Time for bed." Lily giggled and they ran up to their dorms. They both passed out on their beds not even bothering to change out of their costumes.

Lily woke up the next morning and felt like her head was about to explode. She groaned and placed her head in her hands.

"Here, try this." Rose who was sitting on the end of her bed with a huge smirk across her face handed her a cup with a greenish mixture in it.

"You want me to drink this?" Lily eyed her and the drink skeptically.

"Trust me. It will make you feel better." Rose chuckled as she walked headed for the door. "Maybe next time you'll listen to me," And closed the door after her. Lily put the cup to her nose and sniffed it. It smelled like rotting pumpkin and she gaged. She placed the liquid to her lips and tasted it slightly; funny enough it tasted nothing like rotting pumpkin it had a sweet ginger taste to it. Lily downed the rest down the rest of it. She instantly felt better, her head was no longer pounding and she felt like she had slept a whole 8 hours.

Lily showered and dressed while the other girls were waking up. She remembered the last night maybe not as clear as some would hope but she remembered Zenith leaving her and befriending Scorpius Malfoy of all people.

Lily, Hugo and the girls made their way down to Herbology as Ivy would wasn't the cheerful this morning complained about crawling back into bed.

"It's really your own fault. You two didn't get back to the common room till nearly 3." Kenda pointed out as she and Raven had lovely sleeps the night before. They had apparently had played wizard chess the entire night.

"It was fun though." Hugo chuckled. Lily hadn't seen him the entire night and she didn't know where he had been.

"You were there?" Lily and Ivy both said shocked.

"Course I was." He chuckled slightly as they sat down in the Greenhouses.

"Good morning everyone!" Neville's voice boomed over the Greenhouses. "I assume everyone had a lovely night last night." He chuckled slightly looking over the fifth year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff's that were all looking extremely tired this morning. Half the class moaned in grievance. Neville carried on talking about the dangers of a Fanged Geranium.

"Where were you last night?" Lily whispered to Hugo.

"I was at the party Lils, just like you. Maybe not just like you." Hugo implied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lily whispered back harshly.

"Just meaning you were spending an awful lot of time with a certain Malfoy when you have a boyfriend." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"We're friends." She stared a Hugo with wide eyes. "And I thought you didn't really like Zenith all too much."

"Nobody likes Zenith all too much except you Lils." Hugo whispered back.

"What?" Lily stammered back.

"Well last night Rae McLaggen was hanging off of him for most of the night and he didn't seem to mind the company too much. Al was getting pretty upset by his behaviour. I was watching Al the entire night making sure he was going to hex Zenith into tomorrow. Your welcome." Hugo snorted at her. Lily looked up at him with apologetic eyes. "Don't look at me like that. You know I can't. OK, ok, I forgive you." Hugo put his arm around Lily and gave her shoulder a quick squeeze.

By second period Lily was grateful to have her break. She was making her way to the Library when someone came running up behind her.

"Hey there Potter." Scorpius smiled down at her.

"Hey there yourself." Lily chuckled at him as he tried to catch his breath. "Running a marathon are we?

"Hey now, I thought we were supposed to be friends." He grinned widely at her.

"I guess we are friends then, if you say so." She laughed at him.

"Lily!" Zenith yelled down the hallway as he walked steadily towards her.

"This is where I leave." Lily nodded nervously not really wanting Scorpius to leave as she hugged her books close to her.

"Why are you talking to Malfoy?" He asked her harshly.

"We're friends." Lily stated, eyeing a very angry Zenith.

"Since when?"

"Since whenever I want to be friends with people; that's hardly the point." Lily replied angrily.

"Where were you last night?" He asked her again in the same harsh voice.

"I was at the party, where you left me?" She stared at him with rage. How dare he ask me where I was, where the hell was he? She thought.

"You left and I couldn't find you." He replied looking over Lily's shoulder angrily.

"I left because it was late. Where were you the entire night?" Lily hugged her books tighter to her body feeling slightly uncomfortable with how close Zenith was now standing to her.

"I was looking for you!" He yelled at her.

"Hardly! My brother saw you with Rae last night. At least if you're going to lie, lie well Zenith." He yelled at back him suddenly extremely irritated.

"You were with Malfoy all night I presume?" He growled at her looking over her shoulder again. What the hell did he keep looking at Lily thought but didn't want to break eye contact with him.

"That's none of your damn business who I was with! I wasn't the one who left his girlfriend all by herself!" She yelled at him.

"You arrogant little bitch!" Zenith shouted at her and Lily took a quick step back staring at him with wide eyes. He was shaking and Lily had ever seen him like this. "You think because you're Harry Potter's daughter I'm going to put up with you're stupid shit? You think you're entitled to special treatment?" He yelled at her, his arms were raising and Lily knew what was going to come next as she shut her eyes quickly. But she felt nothing as she heard someone make impact with Zenith face. Lily gasped when she saw Scorpius standing there shaking his fist that had just collided with Zenith's cheek that he was holding now as he lay on the ground.

"Are you ok?" Lily whispered to Scorpius.

"Am I ok?" He chuckled, "I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She was shaking and her heart was racing but she was fine. "Yeah, we're friends." She managed a shaky chuckle.

"Good to hear." He laughed back and turned back to Zenith who was trying to stand up with his hand to his cheek.

"What the fuck with that Malfoy?" Zenith growled at Scorpius as Zenith tried to stabilize himself. Scorpius stood in front of Lily protectively.

"Try picking on someone your own size once in a while." He stared darkly at Zenith and his face was beet red.

"I wouldn't try that Osterly." Lily turned her head to see James walking up. He pushed Zenith against the wall throwing his arm against his throat.

"Don't ever think of touching my sister again – actually don't even look at her, I don't care who you think you are but next time you'll be answering to our entire family. Do you hear me?" He snarled at him and Zenith just nodded. "Get out of here before I get you into more trouble." James pushed him away as he stocked off angrily. Lily just stared wide eyed at her now ex-boyfriend.

"Lils, are you ok?" James came and pulled his sister into a huge hug.

"I'm seriously ok Jamie. I could have handled it myself." She mumbled into James shoulder.

"You were going to let him punch you Lily, if I hadn't stepped in." Scorpius let a shiver rank through him.

"Thank you." James turned to Scorpius and shook his hand. "If you hadn't – I probably would have killed that guy. I would have if he had touched her – thank you."

Scorpius just smiled, "It's really no problem."

"Jamie, stop shaking his hand, he hurt it." Lily said concerned as it looked like James was about to take off Scorpius' hand.

"It's fine." Scorpius chuckled removing his hand from James rubbing it slightly.

"It's not. Come on let's take you to Madam Pomfrey." Lily said concerned looking at Scorpius hand that was now red.

"Lily its fine." Scorpius tried to reason with her.

"You want to be my friend, this is what friends do, you idiot." Lily said firmly.

"She's a Potter. No arguing with her." James mumbled as Lily shot him a look.

"Fine fine." Scorpius finally agreed.

"Keep an eye on her." James yelled as they started walking away.

"Keep an eye on yourself!" Lily shouted back with a laugh.

"Your brother seems like a good guy." Scorpius stated as he rubbed his hand.

"Stop touching it." Lily shooed his other hand away, "He's the best. Thought my entire family hated you. Nope, just me. Ok, not just me but not everyone and I guess not anymore." She giggled.

"I didn't think they hated me but I didn't think they were all that fond of me either." He chuckled.

"Oh don't flatter yourself Malfoy." Lily grinned at him and he grinned back with a charming smile. They walked in silence to the hospital wing until something dawned on Lily. "Where's Maive?" She suddenly asked him and he was a bit taking back. He knew that she loathed Maive with pretty much everything she had.

"Well, well you see." He began as they walked into the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey came rushing over, even in her old age; she was tough as nails. Lily had once come into the hospital wing in her first year after she had tripped and fell down the stairs as they were moving and Madam Pomfrey had told her. 'I lived through two wars my dear; a little old age isn't going to kill me."

"What happened my dear?" She was used to them coming in from each other's various jinxes but never together. "Did you do this?" She looked at Lily with shocked in her old eyes.

"Oh no, oh no. It wasn't me this time." She chuckled at her reaction. "This was his own doing."

"It's really nothing I swear – " Scorpius tried to convince her.

"Well yes, compared to the things I've seen dear, it's relatively nothing. Sit down boy." She snapped at him and Scorpius obeyed quickly while Lily chuckled under her breath. She examined Scorpius inflamed hand and shook her head. She waved her wand and a bottle, and a glass came flying out of nowhere. "Ok dear, drink this." She handed him some of the liquid in the glass. "It looks like you've bruised the bone a bit. This will repair it but I'll wrap your hand just so it heals properly. And next time you punch someone dear; make sure you punch with your knuckles." She gave them a small smile as she wrapped Scorpius had. After they had walked out of the hospital wing they both burst out in hysteria of laughter.

"As if she gave me fighting advice, the old bat." Scorpius held his side from laughter.

"You know she has been through two wars, you might learn a thing or two from her." Lily gasped for air.

"Lily, Lily, Lily!" Raven came running towards them with a worried look on her face.

"What is it? Is Ivy ok?" Lily asked worried as Raven looked between her and Scorpius.

"Ivy is fine. I just heard! Are you ok?" Raven looked at her friend with concern.

"You heard?" Lily asked shocked.

"Good news travels fast." Scorpius chuckled.

"Apparently." Lily laughed back.

"You're fine?" Raven asked shaken.

"Yeah, thanks to this idiot over here." Lily laughed pointing at Scorpius bandaged hand.

"Lily, I have to tell you." Raven looked extremely upset.

"Tell me what Raven?" Again she looked at her friend concerned.

"I have to tell you my story." She sighed as she looked to Scorpius and he nodded. Lily looked up at Scorpius with a curious glace. What had her friend not been telling her all these years?


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, the time has come, finally get to find out what he's done. It didn't turn out exactly how I wanted but I was having some serious writers blocks and this is why it took so long. Anyways, it's shorter than most chapters but no worries there will be a lot more Scorpius and Lily now. Who's excited, I'm excited. Enjoy and review :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 – Raven's Tale<p>

The three of them walked to the library in an awkward silence. Lily kept giving Scorpius angry glares the entire time; not even 24 hours had she been friends with him and he was already making her regret it. The library was fairly quiet when they walked in Scorpius led when to where Lily usually sat. Lily gave him a small acknowledging smile as she ran her fingers over her Grandmother's engraved name and sighed. It was such a little gesture that it shocked her how much it meant to her.

"Explain." She demanded looking from Raven to Scorpius. Her heart was pounding in her chest, she didn't know whether or not to be worried.

"Please don't be mad at me Lily; I wanted to tell you I really did. You don't understand." She pleaded with her.

"Explain and I'll understand." Lily said simply looking at her friend. Raven glanced nervously at Scorpius and he nodded at her encouragingly.

"Well, you know how I moved around a lot when I was younger?" Lily just nodded and Raven inhaled nervously, "Well, around the time when I was 10 we ended up in a muggle village near Wiltshire." Lily remembered that Scorpius and Zenith lived in Wiltshire and she looked from Raven to Scorpius. Scorpius just chuckled and put his finger to his lips to silence what she was about to say. Lily shut her mouth with a glare at Scorpius.  
>**<p>

_ The little copper skinned girl was dancing around in a meadow not far from her tiny stone house. Her long black hair that was braided down her back was flying around as she danced. A blonde little boy and a black hair boy came running throw the trees and stopped dead when they saw the little girl playing. They looked at her with curiosity as she danced carelessly through the flowers. The girl spotted them and smiled sweetly giving a small wave. The two boys looked from each other to the little girl._

_ "Hi." The little girl said as she ran up to them with a huge grin on her face. "My name is Raven, what is yours?"_

_ "Scorpius Malfoy." The little blonde boy greeted her softly._

_ "Zenith Osterly!" The black haired boy shook her hand with a grin. "What are you doing?"_

_ "I'm dancing!" Raven giggled and began twirling again. _

_ "That's not how you dance!" Zenith yelled at her crossing his arms. Scorpius just stood there nervously._

_ "Is so!" Raven yelled back sticking out her tongue at them. "Try it!" She began twirling again._

_ Scorpius smiled and went to dance with Raven as they twirled around. Zenith stood there stubbornly until he got bored and joined in. The three danced around the meadow laughing until they heard a deep voice yelling for Zenith and Scorpius._

_ "Sorry, we have to go. Grandfather doesn't like to be kept waiting." Zenith apologized and Scorpius smiled at her._

_ "Bye." Raven smiled and continued to dance again as they ran off back into the trees._

_ The next day Raven was sitting in the meadow looking up at the fluffy clouds as they blew by in the sky._

_ "Hey, what are you looking at?" Zenith asked her curiously as he lay down beside her._

_ "The clouds." Raven said simply._

_ "Why would you do that?"_

_ "Because they're always the same." She smiled at him._

_ "What?" He asked her curiously._

_ "They're the same everywhere I am." She giggled at him._

_ "That's nice of them." Zenith said looking at the fluffy clouds._

_ "I think so too." _

_ "Do you have any friends?" Zenith asked her suddenly. _

_ "Not here." Raven answered._

_ "I'll be your friend." He told her._

_ "Alright." She smiled at him._

_ "Scorpius too, he'll be your friend." He told her and they sat in silence watching the clouds._

_ The next couple weeks the boys would come to the meadow and they would play with Raven. They play tag or build forts in the trees near by, not caring that the two boys would be going off to Hogwarts and leaving Raven behind in her muggle town. One day though, the three were playing the meadow; Raven was making flowers fly around them when an older man with black hair streaked with grey and the same blue sparkling eyes that Zenith that had came running towards them angrily. _

_ "Boys! Get away from her!" The man yelled angrily at the boys. Raven stood there looking confused, the flowers dropping around her. "No boy of mine will be playing with filthy mudblood! And Scorpius what would your Grandfather say if he saw you?" Scorpius gave Raven an apologetic look as he ran of after the older man and Zenith._

_ Raven went home, and questioning her mother on what a mudblood was and demanding to know why the boys could not play with her because of it. Her mother confused as her told her that the man must have been crazy and it was a good thing that she didn't play with those boys anyways. That was the night she was told she would be moving again._

_ The next day Raven was sitting in the meadow twisting the flowers around in her fingers when a shadow reached her._

"_You're a mudblood I can't play with you anymore." Zenith said harshly to her._

_ "Mommy said that I shouldn't play with you anymore because you're crazy." Raven said simply._

_ "I am not crazy! You filthy little mudblood!" He yelled back at her._

_ "I am not whatever you just called me!" She stood up; they were the same height as they glared at each other. _

_ "You are! Filthy muggle, animals my father says. You're an animal!" He snarled at her._

_ "Stop calling me that!" Raven demanded becoming angry._

_ "Filthy." He laughed at her. _

_ "Stop!" She pushed him as hard as she could and he slapped her across the face. She stood there in shock holding her face. Out of nowhere Scorpius came and tackled Zenith to the ground and started punching him._

_ Raven ran away, vowing never to go back to that meadow again.  
>**<em>

Raven exhaled and gave Lily a weak smile. "I was young, I thought he was my friend."

"That's not everything though." Scorpius said quietly looking at Raven. Raven looked down at her hands and Lily looked at her worried.

"What? Raven you can tell me. I'm fine really." She breathed out slowly. She may still be in shock for a bit but she could handle whatever it was.

"We dated," She looked up at Lily with wide eyes and Lily just waited, "Last year."

"How did no one know?" Lily blinked in shock.

"Well we were secretive about it, Zenith had an image to up hold you see. Couldn't be seen with a mudblood like me." She smiled softly. "Scorpius saw us together that's how he knew."

"Believe me, I wasn't too pleased." He said darkly.

"It was good at the beginning, he apologized for when he was younger. I moved right after so he never did see me again until I came to Hogwarts. He was charming; he is charming I should say. But he is very …"

"He has some issues." Scorpius chuckled and Lily tried to process everything. Scorpius and Raven had been friends this whole time, in a sense; was she really that oblivious to everything.

"He can be very frightening when he's angry. As I'm sure you saw." Raven shuffled in her sit nervously. "I broke it off with him finally." She sighed and smiled proudly.

"There was that one morning you did yell at him pretty furiously, I was even afraid." He laughed at her and she gave him a dark look.

"You were not, I also yelled at you I remember." She chuckled, gaining her confidence back. Lily smiled slightly at the two, she had missed her friend and nothing; not even a boy would change that fact.  
>**<p>

_"What gives you the idea that you can do this Zenith?" Raven shouted at him._

_ "What the hell are you talking about Ra?" Raven flinched at her old nickname._

_ "Lily – how could you! How dare you, she's my friend. Do you even like her?" Raven stared him down._

_ "Ra, of course I like her, daughter of Harry Potter. Who wouldn't?" He smirked at her his eyes were dangerous. Raven turned around to see what the noise was coming from behind her._

_ "Oh look, the gang is back together again." Scorpius mumbled darkly as he emerged from the shadows._

_ "That's hardly funny Scorpius." Raven scoffed at him. "Maybe this may strike your interest though, Zenith over here has decided to go after Lily."_

_ "Potter?" He looked between them both he felt his insides stir and an urge to lung at his throat._

_ "The one and only." Zenith challenged him._

_ "She wouldn't, Potter's far too smart for that." He stared him down._

_ "She's thinking about it." Raven retailed and Zenith smirk grew._

_ "What is that Scorpius? A hint of jealousy maybe?" Zenith sneered at him, "What would Grandpa say if he knew you were in love with a Potter?"_

_ "I'm not in love with her! She hates me." He defended himself._

_ "Well you ladies have fun discussing. I'm off to find our fine miss Lily."  
>**<em>

Scorpius gave Raven a look that Lily missed, whether or not there was more to that story she didn't care. Raven nodded and looked back to Lily to her staring at her with confusion.

"So is that it?" Lily asked slowly.

"That's it." Raven gave her a hopeful smile. "You're not mad are you? I am so sorry for avoiding you. I just couldn't deal with everything that had happened. I wanted to tell you everything trust me."

"Raven it's ok." Lily got up and hugged her friend. "Just don't be such a bloody idiot, next time tell me if I'm about to date a lunatic!" They both laughed and Lily gave Scorpius a faint smile. Maybe, just maybe they could be friends.

Raven stopped avoiding them after this and Lily thoroughly avoided Zenith the best she could for the rest of the day, although Alyssa had told her she saw him stocking around the Ravenclaw tower when she had come to see if she was okay. She figured it was best to steer clear of him for a while. Bryant had also come up to her to see if she was all right; she had never seen him so angry before. The news certainly did travel fast of Zenith and her little exchange as people in the hallway keep giving her looks and whispering. By the end of the day Lily was just glad to sit down in the common room with her cousins and friends.

"Long day Lils?" Fred asked her as Hugo sat down beside her and put his arm around her.

"Weirdest." Lily chuckled thinking back to how much had happened today. She gave Raven a small smile who was sitting quietly with Ivy and Kenda. Lily was absolutely exhausted.

"I can't believe, knew he was bad news." Al huffed; he had been the last to find out and was rather sour that no one had told him sooner. James kept glancing over at Lily; she was afraid that she might never get to leave the common room now.

"How about we leave it alone for tonight, I'm sure Lily doesn't want to discuss the whole thing today; especially with you crazies." Lucy scowled Albus and the rest of them. Lily mouthed thank and rested her head against Hugo.

"Don't worry it will be Christmas before you know it." He whispered to her and she gave a small smile.

"Well, if we can't talk about that, can we at least talk about how she's friends with Malfoy now?" Louis tried to repress a grin and everyone started laughing except Lucy.

"Louis!" Lucy yelled and she jumped on him playfully making everyone laugh even harder.

It was times like these where Lily was glad to have her family as crazy as they were. Lily looked around with a huge smile on her face, Kenda, Ivy, and Raven were all sitting at their feet laughing, Fred and Roxanne were sitting next to them on the couch, Louis and now Lucy were wrestling on the arm chair, while Rose sat with Chase at the table with a book in her hand chuckling, Owen was sitting near them staring at Kenda, and finally Katie was curled up in the other arm chair where James was sitting against. Lily was grateful to have each and every one of them.

Everyone stay in the common room for a while but it seemed, as everyone was exhausted from the day; slowly everyone made their way to their dorms. Lily was grateful to curled up in her red and gold blankets and let her thoughts take over. She realized she hadn't let herself cry, she had still lost someone she cared about dearly even if he was a raged lunatic. She let her tears fall softly as she thought about him; thought about how she had not meant much to him. Things had a funny way of working themselves out; the thing is she had lost someone but she might have gained someone else. When she finally drifted off into sleep, she dreamed – of soft grey eyes and rosy lips.

* * *

><p>Also, thinking about fixing some of the older chapters, just a heads up.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

I know that it has taken me forever to get the next chapter out but I've had some set backs as I am a university student which means I've just finished exams and my laptop was stolen back in October with my work on it. So as of now I cannot make any promises to update faster but I can try now that I'm on winter break. Thank you for patiently waiting. Enjoy and Review :).

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 - Liles<p>

Lily woke up in a daze, her face felt puffy and her eyes were swollen, she felt out of her own body. She pulled herself out of bed, pulling her hair into a messy bun and pushed herself out of the door into towards the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat down by herself at the Gryffindor table and slowly poured milk into a bowl. '_Snap out of this Lily.'_ She thought to herself.

"Wow," Scorpius whistled at her and before Lily could stop herself, she hissed at the blond perfection now sitting beside her.

"What are you doing?" '_This friendship thing is going to need some getting used too.' _

"One day we're friends, the next day I can't have breakfast with you Potter?" He bat his eyelashes at her and she shock her head.

"Just not in the mood for company today Malfoy." She slightly chuckled at their formality towards each other and he let out a chuckle as well.

"Did you want to talk about it? I'm a great listener, I've been told." He laughed as he said it.

"Oh and by who I might ask? Maive?" She smirked and he winced. Lily rolled her eyes and started apologizing, "I'm sure you're a great listener, and I'm sure Maive is great, blah blah, the nice friend thing to say about your friend's girlfriend who both of them know that they utter despises each other." She gave him a huge fake smile and he burst out into a fit of laughter. A group of seventh year Slytherins were giving them both dirty looks; Scorpius ignore them.

"You Potter are an awful listener. I was trying to tell you yesterday that well -" he started.

"Lily! There you are!" Ivy huffed as she, Raven, and Kenda who was tailing behind came running up to them. Ivy gave Scorpius a quick cold glance and continued on, "We thought something happened to you and –"

"You know how we worry about you Lils." Kenda finished Ivy sentence and Lily raised her eyebrow at them all.

"You guys do realize that I usually get up like 2 hours before anyone right?"

"Er, well yes." Kenda stammered and blushed looking down.

"Just making sure nothing is happening to you Lils, that's all." Ivy smiled big at her. Lily went back to eating her cereal as the girls all sat down.

"So you were about to say something Scorpius?" Lily asked casually, chewing her cereal.

"Yeah, uh, don't worry about it. I'll talk to you later." Scorpius got up in a huff and headed for the door.

"Oh alright! Talk to you later then." She called after him, rolling her eyes.

"So just because you're friends with Malfoy now, doesn't mean we are." Ivy said stubbornly and Raven started to protest.

"Actually, I've been friends with him for awhile now…" Raven trailed off as she took a longer then necessary slip from her cup.

"WHAT?" Ivy yelled across the Great Hall, several first years and the same seventh years were now staring at the girls. Ivy coughed and cleared her throat, while Kenda look vaguely upset that she was out of the loop. "I mean, what in merlin's beard is going on here?" Raven sighed and looked at Lily, who just shrugged and made no input into the conversation, just keep eating her cereal in silence. Raven launched into a similar story that she had told Lily and Scorpius the day before. She finished in a huff with Ivy and Kenda looking wide eyed at both of the girls.

Ivy was the first to talk, "I'm still not going to like him."

"I really don't have that much of a problem with him." Kenda finished quietly, she was glad to be back into the loop. "So, I have something I need to discuss with you." Lily looked up at Kenda with curiosity while Ivy pouted and Raven grabbed some toast. "So, um, although the, er, um – "

"Spit it out Kends," Raven told her biting into her toast with crazyberry jam.

"You know that the Yule Ball is coming up while within the next –"

"Months," Ivy pointed out bitterly.

"Yes within the next two months; month and half, I know it's rather soon. But, er, Owen asked me to go with him. Like on a date to the Yule Ball." Lily almost chocked on her cereal, and Ivy patted her on the back as she coughed.

"That's great Kends, really great." Lily managed to cough out.

"Yes, very great, you look cute together." Ivy tried to expand on Lily's point.

"It is very soon, two months." Raven said worried, but they all tried to smile for her. Kenda look mildly disappointed in her friends reactions.

"I know, but this is my chance to have my fairytale, unlike you all who've got to have them all. Thank guys." Kenda then left the storm, and the three girls sat there in silence.

"Are we horrible friends?" Raven asked them and they nodded, they were so caught up in their own problems that none of them had bothered to ask Kenda how she was doing.

"Fairytales?" Lily asked sarcastically. "Where has she been?"

"We'll see her in class, come on." Ivy said and the girls got up making their way to Charms. Kenda was sitting on the far side of the room with Anna Creevey, making a point of not looking at the girls as they walked in. Hugo was sitting there really puzzled as Lily went to sit down next to him.

"What's up with Kends?" Hugo whispered as Professor Frobisher had started the lesson.

"Owen asked her to the Yule Ball and we weren't excited." She whispered harshly.

"We have to start worrying about that now?" Hugo looked worriedly from Lily to Kenda.

"No no, don't worry. Owen is just a keener. Knows exactly what Kenda wants." She said bitterly. '_Wow, what was wrong with her today?'_

"A little harsh Lils." Hugo whispered to her.

"Sorry, just an off day is all." Lily sighed.

"You ok Lils?" Hugo gave her a look, knowing something was wrong.

"I don't know, don't worry Hugo." She gave him a small smile and listened to Professor Frobisher discuss their OWLS. She'd been so focused on everything else that the fact that they would be taking their OWLS, the one of the biggest exams of their education, the exam to decide what they were going to do with their lives, in a matter of months had casually slipped her mind. Lily spent the rest of the class worrying about her OWLS.

After classes as the 4 were walking out, Kenda ran up to join them.

"Look who decided to join us." Ivy scowled at her.

"OK, I made of over reacted just a tad, I've decided you're all forgiven." Kenda pouted.

"Forgiven." The four said in unison.

"Did anyone else get freaked out by the OWLS talk?" Kenda asked them, fidgeting with her hands as they made their way to the library.

"I feel like we've wasted a good amount of time already." Raven said sarcastically.

"I won't study probably till the week before." Hugo laughed and they knew, he probably wouldn't and you still do well; which irritated the girls more then anything. They sat down at a table big enough for all five of them and pulled out their books.

"Where do we even begin?" Lily groaned, placing her hand against the table in a sad attempt to make it go away.

"I don't even know, my head hurts already." Ivy joined Lily.

"Malfoy is looking at you Lils." Kenda said in a matter of fact tone, "You might want to start there." She giggled and Hugo almost chocked.

"Shush," Lily said as her head sprang up and scanned the room for Scorpius; a pair of grey met her brown eyes that were sitting at her table. Scorpius gave her a soft smile and motioned to her. "Er, hold on." Lily got up as the other four gave her looks and walked slowly towards Scorpius.

"Care to join me today Potter?" Scorpius chuckled as he motioned to the empty chair across from him – her chair.

"Why not Malfoy?" She told herself to breathe as she sat down. She was starting to question her emotions today; they had been a bit everywhere.

"Looked like you might break down over there." He chuckled as he folded the paper in front of him. Lily looked down puzzled at his long pale fingers as they folded away.

"OWLS," She answered shortly, "Why do you do that?"

"The folding?" She nodded, "keeps my hands busy I guess, it's a muggle thing you know?" She looked at him questioningly.

"I'm sorry what? The king of Slytherin? Muggle thing? Did I hear that right?" Lily chuckled darkly thinking back to stories she had heard.

"You think it's funny? I'm in Muggle Studies if you must know, very interesting class." He finished folding the paper and handed it to her. "People are capable of change." Lily examined the folded paper in her hand – a lily. "Origami."

"I'm sorry?" Lily asked as she stared at the lily.

"It's called Origami, it's the Japanese art of paperfolding." Scorpius said as he took out his wand and tapped the paper lily lightly. Lily looked in amazement as the paper lily transformed into a real flower in her hand. "And that's magic, good ol' fashion, magic." He chuckled.

"It's beautiful." Lily whispered looking at the white and pink flower in her hand. "They're my favourites – Lilies." She rambled, hovering and rotating the flower just above her hand. "It's clique I know. Rose's favourite are Irises; mine could have been Roses or even Daisies but Lilies are just beautiful…" She trailed off and let the Lily flutter down to the table; a small smile crossed her lips. "So there was something you were trying to tell me earlier before you stomped off."

"Oh, yes. Well do you think this is the appropriate time or? Do you think someone is going to interrupted again?" He chuckled slightly.

"No the present is perfect." She giggled.

"So what I was trying to tell you before about was that …"

"Lils, we got to go to class!" Ivy shouted across the library and Madam Pince came rushing over to scolded her.

"Seriously? You're kidding right?" Scorpius started howling covering his mouth quickly and Lily giggled into her arm.

"I promise, later? How about I meet you?" Lily giggled.

"Yes, court yard?" He asked her.

"I'll be there, 8." She smiled at him as she ran away.

"What's that?" Hugo pointed to the lily behind her ear. She quickly grabbed it and threw it into her bag, praying that it would be wrecked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it Hugo." She scowled him.

"How's the new best friend?" Ivy asked smugly, pretending she was hurt.

"Oh stop, just a friend." Lily laughed as they made their way to class as Raven again explained the story to Hugo. All four of them teased her the entire day about it and it seemed her sprits had been lifted.

The five of them finally made it to into the common room later that night and clasped onto the couches.

"Why am I so tired?" Raven yawned curling up into a ball on the chair.

"Before holiday blues." Hugo announced.

"What? That's not even a thing?" Kenda whined yawning as well.

"Sure it is, think about it. We're always so tired before holidays." Hugo pointed out.

"I'm always tired. I have no excuse." Ivy laughed as she lay down on the couch.

"What time is it?" Lily realized looking at the clock in the common room. It read 8:08. "Shit, I got to go." Lily ran out of the common room, down the halls to finally she saw a figure leaning against the wall.

"Sorry, I'm late." Lily inhaled sharply out of breath from running to fast.

"Thought you had forgotten." He chuckled motioning for her to sit down.

"Yeah, well I did but then I thought, well better not leave him there looking like more of an idiot then he is." She chuckled and he joined her.

"Hey now, we're supposed to be friends." He laughed.

"We are, haven't you heard of friendly bantering before?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, I've heard the term before. You seem in a better mood from this morning." He pointed out.

"Much. OK – no one will interrupt you this time. I swear on my mother's life." She giggled.

"That's a pretty hefty price to pay for this." He smirked.

"Yes, sure. Tell me already." Lily beamed. She wanted to know what he had to tell her so badly that he still remembered after all these interruptions.

"Yes, well what I've been trying to tell you, which doesn't seem to be relevant anymore to anything we are talking about as of now…" He paused for dramatic impact and Lily punched him in the shoulder playfully, "is that I broke up with Mavie."

"Oh." Lily stared blankly at him, as she fully did not know how to process that bit of information. "Well, good?"

"Yes Lily, that's a good thing." He chuckled at her confusion.

"Do you want to talk about it? Are you sad? We could start a group therapy session if you want? Call it _Breaking up 101 _or yeah I got nothing_._ Sorry, I tried but she's a ditz." Lily joked giving him a big grin.

"No I'm fine. Are you fine?" He got very serious staring at her from across the cut out.

"I've been better, it will pass." Lily sighed, she knew it would – it had too.

"So your OWLS?" Scorpius lightened the mood.

"Don't even say it, they're awful things." Lily groaned putting her head against her legs.

"You'll do fine, you're smart." He chuckled, "Besides, you have lots more to worry about before that."

"Like what, nothing like that will decide my future as we know it." Lily said over dramatic.

"Well, there's winter break and before that the Yule Ball." Scorpius chuckled.

"That is still a month and a half away." Lily pointed out stubbornly.

"Yes, quite a bit of time you're right Potter." He joked as he examined the black watch on his wrist. "We better get back, it's almost curfew." He announced as he hopped down off the cut out.

"Oh god, Rose is going to kill me." Lily groaned.

"Have a good night Lily." Scorpius gave her a charming smile that she didn't think could ever be for her.

"Likewise, goodnight Malfoy." Lily giggled as she ran towards her common room.

What an odd how she could feel so empty and mixed up, and then with Scorpius she felt like everything made sense again. It was a sense of which she felt only when she was with her family. Scorpius was right about one thing is that winter break was coming up soon which meant that she could relax a bit more.

"Lily!" Rose yelled as she came to a screeching halt.

"Yes dearest cousin of mine." Lily said sweetly looking at the clock in the common room.

"You're late." Rose said as she stared at her.

"By a minute, come on Rose I'm tired." Lily yawned.

"Come on Rose, it's fine." Chase grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the couch.

"Fine this time Lily. Goodnight." Rose muttered annoyed.

"Goodnight. Rose. Chase." Lily sang as she ran up to her dorm. Everyone was fast asleep by the time Lily came creeping into the dorm. She changed and hopped onto her bed with her bag. She looked carefully for the flower that she had shoved into her bag this morning and there at the bottom of her bag it was.

"Wow," she breathed, it was still in perfect condition it almost sparkled as she placed it into the box beside the other paper flower. She lay down and pulled the covers over her. It takes her a long time to fall asleep but she finally does as she drifts off until the nightmares take over.

_She was greeted by the woman from the painting again and like before she motioned for Lily to follow her. She lead her down a different corridor this time only to vanish in front of a door. Lily reached for the lock; turning it slowly and pushing the door open into a blackened room. _

_"Hello?" Lily called out to the darkness._

"_Lily?" An airy voice called from the dark and she hesitated before stepping into the room._

"_Lumos," Lily whispered and her wand began to glow. She twisted in circles looking for the voice._

"_Lily," The airy voice repeated._

"_What do you want?" Lily screamed into the darkness and then she heard a dark chuckle from behind her as she whipped around to see what it was; a pair of icy blue eyes that belonged to Zenith met her. _

_Lily screamed a high-pitched blood-curdling scream as what appeared to be the tail of a giant snake. Lily struggled to get free as Zenith stood there as he controlled the snake._

"_There, there, Little Lily." Zenith hissed at her._

"_What do you want!" Lily cried gasping for air as the snake tightened its grip. _

"_Lily!" A voice came from behind her as she tried to twist around to see._

"_Scorpius?" She cried in confusion. The snake had loosened its grip on her as she managed to twist away from it falling to the ground with a gasp. _

"_Lily!" Scorpius ran to her as soon as the snake went to lung for him. The teeth inches away from his face …_


	12. Chapter 12

Hope everyone had good holidays and a happy new year! I really like this even though it's kind of filter until the really exciting next chapter. Enjoy and Review :) Love love love reading all your reviews, makes me a happy camper! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 – Study Buddies<p>

The nightmares refused to stop as holiday break slowly refused to come, before everyone was wishing for it. It was a week before holiday break and everyone had dates for the Yule Ball and it wasn't that Lily didn't get offers, she had many in fact; she had just turned down everyone as lack of interest in the whole thing. The thought now of going solo was beginning to sound more and more depressing as the date slowly approached. The Yule Ball falls on the day before holiday break as a tribute to Cedric Diggory.

As she was walking to class on the Monday before the Ball and she ran full force into Bryant.

"Lils, it's nice to see you." He chuckled as he stabilized her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Bryant, I'm never looking where I'm going." She apologized profusely.

"It's ok, don't even worry about it. How're you doing?" He looked at her seriously.

"I'm alright really, it's been like a month already. Although, this may seem like a weird question but do you have a date to the Yule ball?" Lily asked hopeful.

"Er, well no. Why?" He chuckled awkwardly, while turning a bright pink.

"Did you want to go together? As friends of course?" She asked with a giant grin across her face.

"For sure Lils, it would be fun. Let's do it." He laughed and high-fived her.

"Dress to impress Longbottom." She laughed as she walked away. At least that was taken care of.

As she walked into class, Hugo noticed her slight change in mood as he had noticed the rapid decrease in it lately and was getting really concerned about her; asking her questions and not leaving her side.

"You seem chipper this morning." He noticed cheerfully.

"I'm fine." She rolled her eyes, "I actually have a date to the Yule Ball now, if it's your business."

"You finally choose one!" Ivy piped in from behind them.

"Sort of." Lily chuckled nervously and Kenda gasped covering her mouth quickly. "What?" Lily turned around to give her a look.

Ivy gave Kenda a look before hissing, "Scorpius?"

"What? Are you crazy? We hated each other like a mouth ago. That's ridiculous, Scorpius and me? No." Lily laughed; she would have to tell him tonight. "What gave you that idea?"

Ivy just looked at Kenda, "What? How cute would that be?" She whined.

"Friends Kends, just friends." She laughed and turned back to Hugo.

"Who is it then Lils?" Ivy hissed from behind her.

"Bryant." Lily told them, "As friends."

"Smart move Potter. Your brothers will take kindly to that." Hugo chuckled.

"Thank you Weasley, I thought so too." Lily laughed.

* * *

><p>"Hey there Malfoy." Lily yelled in his ear before taking her seat in the library. He had been helping her study for her OWLS and they were re-getting to know each other in the progress.<p>

"What the hell Potter." He chuckled, "Was that really necessary?"

"Always." She opened her book was a thump and groaned. "How am I supposed to remember all of this?" She whined.

"You don't have too, you could always fail?" He teased her.

"Yeah right, Harry Potter's daughter, fail her OWLs, sure!" She rolled her eyes and pushed the book towards him. "Quiz me."

"Calm down Princess," He chuckled and she gave him a scowl, "Fine, what effect does a Draught of Peace potion have?"

"That's too easy!" Lily whined.

"Answer the question." He smiled at her.

"Relieves anxiety and agitation. Side effects are overdoing it can put you into a deep sleep. Next question." She waved her hand him and grinned. He closed her potions book and slid the _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _over to him.

"Vampires are widely known for sucking the blood of humans," Scorpius read as Lily interrupted him.

"We learnt about vampires like two years ago. Come on ask me a good question." She whined at him.

"Favourite time of the year?" He gave her a smile that made Lily's heart skip a bit.

"This time, Christmas. It's all so happy and I get to see my family. The rest of my family I mean," She chuckled, "I miss them." He smiled at her sweetly, "What about you?"

"Fall, we come back to Hogwarts." He said quietly and Lily gave him a look. "Not that I don't love my parents, I do. Surprising enough, they are great. You know how Malfoy's usually have arranged marriages?" Lily nodded as he continued, "They well – they married for love."

"That's really nice, what is it then, if you don't mind me asking?" Lily didn't push.

"It's my Grandfather, we don't get along to say the least." He chuckled awkwardly.

"Muggle lover huh?" She tried to lighten the mood.

"Something like that." He chuckled. "Shall we continue you?"

"Bring it on Malfoy." She laughed.

"Drawback to using non-verbal spells, other then the skill-level." Scorpius smirked at her and she scowled at her. Non-verbal spells were a sixth year subject but she wouldn't be beat.

"Drawbacks, drawbacks, the drawback to non-verbal spells would be … that … when you use them … you're more likely too … mess up." She mumbled and shook her head. "Not fair."

"Wrong Potter, the drawback to using a non-verbal spell is that when you cast said spell, it is not as powerful as it would be when spoken." He smirked and she admitted defeat.

"Fine, give me that." She said grabbing the textbook from his hands and skimming the page. "You do whatever, I'm going to study." She motioned with her hand and he chuckled as he started to fold paper. A couple minutes later he pushed the book from her hands gently and place a paper swan in front of her. "What?" She asked looking down at the swan.

"You're going to practice, now grab your wand." He motioned to the paper swan.

"What do you want from me?" She laughed grabbing her wand off the table.

"Make it move." He motioned again.

Lily cleared her throat and quietly said as she pointed her wand at the paper swan, "_Piertotum Locomotor_." The paper quivered and fell still again.

"Again, with feeling."

"_Piertotum Locomotor!" _She whispered loudly from her diaphragm, and the paper swan burst up and looked at her. Lily giggled and put out her hand for it to walk on to it.

"See you did it!" Scorpius laughed with her as the swan hopped onto Lily's hand.

"This is so amazing, can we name it?" Lily asked with a laugh.

"What do you want to name it?" Scorpius asked her and Lily smirked back at him.

"Princess." She and Scorpius burst into a fit of laughter. Madam Pince glared at them and they tried to control they're laughter.

"So how's the littlest Potter doing today then?" Scorpius coughed trying to control himself.

"I'm actually good today. I was talking to Kends and Ivy today right? Telling them about how Bryant and I are going to the Yule Ball together, and Kends she just out of nowhere just says how cute would it be if you and I went. She's crazy right?" Lily chuckled and Scorpius shifted, forcing a laugh through.

"Why would it be so crazy? I'm certainly good looking enough for you." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh yeah, you're certainly good looking Malfoy. You have all the girls fawning over you." She rolled her eyes, yet her stomach also felt uneasy as she said that. For some reason it bothered her that all the girls were fawning over Scorpius Malfoy.

"Except you, of course." He slightly chuckled and Lily shifted uncomfortably.

"Except me." She smiled slightly and they lapsed into silence for a couple minutes. _Except you_, what did he mean by that. Did he want to take her to the Yule Ball; no he was just being funny. He could never take a Potter, friend's maybe but he would never see her that way. Why did she care if he didn't see her that way, he was her friend, her FRIEND, that's it, end of story.

"So Longbottom? Hufflepuffs are kind and sweet." He mentioned not looking up.

"Oh, no. Just friends." Lily said quickly, a bit too quickly.

"You're going just as friends when Lily Potter could be going with any boy she could want?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Sure, anyone boy." She chuckled sarcastically.

"Honestly Potter, you got two offers the other day when I was sitting with you, for all they could know I could have been your boyfriend." He started raising his voice a bit and then went back to looking down.

"But you aren't, maybe it's the way you call me Potter all the time instead of by my first name, you don't realize how many Potter's there is right? Or maybe it's the way we hated each other a month ago!" Lily slightly shouted at him as she started gathering up her things angrily. She wasn't sure when she had felt angry towards him but she knew she was angry with him now.

"You're right maybe I should go back to calling you princess then. Little princess Potter, then people might realize, oh yeah they hate each other, definitely not dating." He stood up to face her as he towered over her small stature.

"Oh well maybe I'll go back to hexing you every time you look at me again, then maybe people would get the idea." She fumed.

"Oh yeah, that would solve everything, sending me to the hospital wing every other day." He mocked her.

"Oh yeah, maybe I will." She glared at him, daring him.

"You're acting like a child Potter." He argued back and with a huff Lily stocked out of the library.

"I never hated you Lily." Scorpius yelled at her back and that made her stop for a second before rushing out of the library.

The nerve of him, who did he think he was. Scorpius Malfoy. He just had this way of infuriating her like no one else could and then she stopped to realized what they had just fought about. He could have been her boyfriend? How stupid was she? She turned around and Scorpius was walking towards her.

"First fight?" She shrugged and laughed.

"First fights are for couples Lily." He chuckled and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him as he did the same and breathed him in; he smelled of musk with a touch of soap. Lily turned red in embarrassment as she realized she had never hugged him before, never felt his arms around her or had him this close to her before. He broke away to fast for her liking and she shook her head trying to get his scent out of her mind.

"We're not a couple," She reassured him, "And I don't mind when you call me Potter." She smiled.

"I think that's enough studying for one night?" Scorpius asked her.

"Yeah, I think so." Lily chuckled. They stood awkwardly staring at each other for a moment.

"Er, right then. Goodnight Lily. " He mumbled awkwardly.

"See you tomorrow Scorpius." They enhanced small awkward smile before making her way slowly back to the common room.

Why was it so hard for to accept that they were friends, they would get the occasional glance from an unfriendly Slytherin, but other then that everyone else had accepted it; even her family, why couldn't she?

* * *

><p>The next morning Lily sat in her favourite spot in the courtyard as she did every time she had a nightmare, which was very frequent the last month.<p>

"Nightmare?" Lily looked behind her to see Scorpius walking towards her.

"Isn't it always?" Lily sighed and gave him a smile. She didn't know why she had told him about them when only Hugo was the only one who knew, and he was family. Scorpius was well, a Malfoy. Something about the way he had asked made her tell him; although she had always left the fact that he was in them out. He sat down opposite of her and Lily admired how the sun made his blond hair glow. It was unfair for someone to look so beautiful.

"Do you remember your sorting?" He asked her softly. This was his way to make her forget about them, to ask her questions about herself.

"Of course I remember my sorting!" Lily laughed at him; this was such a weird question.

"_Lily Potter!" Professor Longbottom boomed from the front of the room. A tiny red head came nervously walking up to the stage and sat down on the old stool. Professor Longbottom gave her an encouraging smile and Lily gave him a nervous one back, with that he placed the hat on Lily's tiny head._

"_Mmm, another Potter I see. What to do with you what to do with you?" The Sorting Hat pondered over her. "Not like your brothers are you Lily? Much like your Mother, Ginny. Kind girl. She was the only girl too. Mmm. Not a bad mind on you, Ravenclaw would be happy to have you, or Hufflepuff, I see you're kindness. Maybe a bit of a challenge, cunning girl aren't you my dear?"_

"_Not Slytherin." Lily whispered to the Hat as she held her eyes shut firmly._

"_Ah, I may have been wrong, more like your father than you know, must be…. GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat boomed and right before Professor Longbottom took the Hat off her head it said, "We except great things Lily Potter."_

"He gave me a talking too…" Lily chuckled remembering it like it was yesterday, "Do you remember yours?"

"Oh yeah, he had a real fun time trying to sort me." Scorpius chuckled.

"What happened?" Lily looked at him curiously.

_A tiny blond hair, grey eyed boy stood amongst the crowd of his soon to be fellow classmates. He patiently waited for his name to be call, uncertain of where he would be happy. Would he follow in his father's footsteps, doomed to repeat his mistakes. Finally Professor Longbottom called out his name, "Scorpius Malfoy." _

_The Room went silent as a young Scorpius walked slowly up to the old wooden stool._

"_My boy, do you ever look like your father." Professor Longbottom told him before placing the hat onto Scorpius head._

"_Ah, a Malfoy, I was worrying when I would see an other one of you. Not like you're father, are you boy?" The Sorting Hat asked him._

"_No sir," Scorpius whispered back politely. _

"_Much more polite then your father," The Hat pointed out._

"_Thank you sir," Scorpius answered getting nervous now._

"_Of course boy, you're getting anxious. Now where shall I put you, fair mind, certainly kind enough for Hufflepuff, although the Malfoy's may burn me for that one. Let's see, brave aren't we? Change to prove we're different, but let's not be hasty. Surely you are like your mother, cunning in a different way. She was too polite like you. Well… SYLTHERIN!" The Hat boomed as Professor Longbottom gave him a kind smile and he went to join his cheering Slytherin table._

"He wanted to put me into Hufflepuff" Scorpius laughed remembering, "He also said my father was rude to him, I find that not hard to believe."

"You're kidding?" Lily burst out in laughter. Imagining a Malfoy in Hufflepuff, surely they would have burned the hat for sure.

"Yeah, he can't insult the great Potter family now can he." Scorpius chuckled teasing her.

"I'm sure if he had found a way he would have." Lily laughed, maybe it was the fact that the hat only saw the light of day once a year but he had a bit of an attitude.

"You excited for the Ball Lily?" Scorpius asked her and it was still odd when he said her first name, she wasn't entirely used to it yet.

"Yeah, I guess." Lily gave him a small smile, "My dress is beautiful, Vicky picked it out for me."

"Your cousin, the oldest one right?" Lily nodded, "Well I can't wait to see it. Better save me a dance Potter." He chuckled and a smile grew across his face.

"Count on it Malfoy." She smiled back at him.


	13. Chapter 13

Ah, after waiting and waiting, I've finally finished the chapter that I'm really excited about. I really hope you guys like it, its one of my favourites for sure. Next will be winter break with more family stuff which is also really exciting and maybe a bit of something that was missing from this chapter. wink wink nudge nudge, not giving too much away. Anyways, read, review, enjoy ! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 – Yule Ball<p>

"What is it Hugo?" James asked him with a huge grin on his face as he tied his black bow tie.

"It's the girls they've gone mental." Hugo squeaked sounding very much like his father in that moment as he came bursting into the room.

"What do you except mate? It's the girls." Louis gave a chuckle looking at Hugo's panicked expression.

"Bloody girls are going to kill me." Hugo signed as he straightened his robes out.

"Don't worry, they do this for a reason." James answered nervously, thinking of how Katie was doing.  
>**<p>

"Oh did you see the look on Hugo's face when he came in her, almost bloody pissed himself." Raven howled as she sat there while her curler whizzed around her head curler her long black hair.

"Oh his poor soul, it's not even that bad." Ivy laughed looking around at the makeup and hair tornado that had flew through their room. Lily burst out in laughter as she pulled her mascara wand away from her eye and Kenda stopped struggling in her dress to stop and laugh.

"Kenda turn!" Raven yelled at her. She did as she was told as her light pink ruffle sleeve layered wrap dress fitting around her waist then flowing down to her knee flew out in around her as she spun. She giggled and her dirty blond curls around her face flew around.

"Kends you look beautiful!" Ivy squeaked, "Lils help me." Ivy motioned to her zipper on the back of her cut away shoulder high bodice dress with a tight skirt kissing just above her knee and another layer flowing just mid thigh. Lily got up and zipped her navy blue dress.

"Thanks." Kenda blushed and started pinning her curls back into a high bun.

"Lils where's your dress?" Raven asked her as she pulled on her red halter-top mid length dress and slipping on black heels with spikes all over them.

She pointed with a shaking finger to the garment bag hanging on her bedpost. "Vicky sent it last week."

"Well come on then, put it on." Ivy urged her and Lily suppressed a whine.

Unzipping the bag to a gorgeous dress Lily was sure she wouldn't be able to pull off. Not only was the dress her concern, it was the shoes that Victoire had sent her as well, black 5' heels with gems and a feather on the front, heels that would without a doubt send her flying down the grand staircase.

Looking at the light purple almost white dress she admired the lace detailing on the bodice and the lace high neck. Her eyes trailed down to the sweetheart corset and then the flowing mesh skirt starting at her waist heading down to her knee.

"Put it on Potter!" Ivy yelled at her from across the room as she pulled her silvery blond hair into a high ponytail showing off her ears. Lily pushed back her curls she still needed to pin and slipped into her dress. The dress hugged her curves just like Victoire had told her it would.

"Here," Kenda buttoned up the many buttons of her dress and Lily started to pin the front of her hair letting the rest of the curls fall.

"I have visitors for you Lils." Rose walked in wearing a beautiful deep forest green one-shoulder draping delicate sheer chiffon with a bodycon jersey lining dress.

"Who is it Rosie?" Lily asked as she turned around to look at two shockingly blond boys running towards her. "Boys!" Lily screamed as he pulled them into a huge hug.

"Lily! You look pretty Lily." Lysander yelled beaming up at her.

"Yeah, you do." Lorcan squeaked beside him.

"Boys what are you doing here?" Lily smiled down at them, she was glad that they were here but she didn't want them to get into trouble.

"Well…" Lorcan started,

"We wanted to see you," Lysander continued as they often did.

"In your pretty dress,"

"Rosie said it would be ok."

"Well, I'm very happy to see you." She beamed down at him.

"Come on you better get going, or we're all going to get into trouble." Rose laughed as she held the door open for them.

"Have fun!" They both screamed running out the door.

"You do look very pretty Lily." Rose said in a mothering way and smiled sweetly at her.

"You too Rose." Lily said softly as Rose closed the door behind herself.

"Almost ready ladies?" Raven giggled excitedly almost jumping.

"Let's get going then shall we?" Ivy yelled at them and they all laughed at her. It was almost perfect; Ivy fearing that Ed would have a date and she agreed to go with Reece Boot, Bryant's friend. Raven had agreed to go with Gavin Montgomery, a fifth year Ravenclaw that was in her Muggle Studies class and Kenda of course that agreed to go with Owen months ago.

"Does anyone know who Hugo is taking?" Kenda asked curiously.

"He wouldn't say." Lily said flatly. She was quite annoyed with him for not telling her of all people.

"Oi! Hugo! Who are you taking?" Ivy yelled at Hugo as she came running down the stairs in her silver 3' heels. Lily finally made it down the stairs cursing Victoire every step she took.

"Yeah Hugo, who are you taking?" Lily eyed him skeptically.

"Uh, er…" Hugo stammered turning bright red,

"Well boy who is it?" Ivy demanded. Hugo was fairly used to them ganging up on him, people usually made fun of him for it.

"Well, Mabel …" he started nervously.

"How did you manage that!" Kenda all but screamed at him in excitement.

"Well, you see someone had to go with Belinda, so… Al kind of agreed to go with her." Hugo eyed the four girls staring at him in disbelief.

"Where in the Wizarding World is Albus Potter!" Lily shouted through the common room.

"Hey Sis," Albus walked over nervously towards the four girls.

"You're going with Bitter Belinda?" Lily demanded of him.

"Well she wasn't my first choice," Al quickly glanced over at Kenda who was now being greeted by his best friend and Lily ignored it, "But I'm helping a brother out."

"You're cousins Albus." Lily laughed raising an eyebrow at him.

"Everyone lets get moving." Ivy rushed everyone out of the common room. Bryant had agreed to meet her at the bottom of the staircase with Rob, Lily's only worry was getting down the staircase in these shoes.

"Hugo, make sure I don't fall." Lily whispered to him and he laughed at her nodding. "Thanks, I'm happy for you really." Lily gave him a small smile and he grinned back at her.

Lily took her first step down the grand staircase looking at all the beautifully dressed people walking around. She looked down to make sure she wouldn't miss the step and then looked up, her eyes meet a pair of soft grey eyes. Lily felt herself blush and Scorpius looked in awe of her as she gracefully walked down the stairs. The next thing she knew was Maive was running full force into Scorpius in what Lily could only describe as a piece of leather hanging off of her. I guess she figured he would have asked Maive; it only seemed logically she told herself. She quickly looked away before she saw Maive stick her tongue in his mouth; disgusting she thought. She looked around for Bryant and gave him a huge smile as she walked towards him.

"Lils! Beautiful as ever." Bryant he said taking her arm.

"You look dashing I must say." She said admiring his black and white dress robes.

"Why thank you, you did she to dress to impress." He reminded her with a chuckle.

"I did. Hi Rob, Ivy; Rob, Ivy." She introduced them with a smile and they greeted each other.

"Shall we go my lady?" He asked her with a grin and she nodded. They walked into the Great Hall and Lily gasped, it was exquisite. The hall was cover in crystals that looked like twinkling icicles dancing.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Bryant whispered and Lily just nodded in awe as he led her to a table where Ivy and Rob, Raven and Gavin, Kenda and Owen, Hugo and Maive, and Al and Belinda were all sitting. Lily felt a bit awkward sitting with the two twins as she had received teasing from Belinda before. Lily smiled at everyone as Bryant pulled out her chair beside Hugo.

Once everyone was sitting Professor McGonagall got up to speak. All the candles and lights that were twinkling amazed Lily as she listen to her talk.

"Dear Students of Hogwarts it is my pleasure to welcome you to our annual Yule Ball. As you all know, we hold this every year not only in remembrance of Cedric Diggory but to remind us of what he stood for which was kindness, fairness, and bravery. We are reminded to act upon those values that are in each and everyone of us. We remember him in a celebration. Now I invite all the seventh years to the dance floor to start off our ball." Everyone clapped and Lily saw James leading Katie to the dance floor. She looked absolutely beautiful, her smile grew bigger and bigger by the moment, and her floor length royal blue dress flew out behind her as she walked. The sweetheart neckline fit her perfectly and the gems on her belt glittered in the lights. The Hogwarts band had started and they started to move gracefully with the music. Lily stared in disbelief, when had her brother learned to dance? They looked happy she thought looking at Katie's huge smile and her brother who looked especially nervous. Her eyes started to wander through the crowd when a pair of grey eyes finally met hers. He smiled softly at her – her heart fluttered and blood ran to her face. Their glance was broken by Maive who was pulling Scorpius arm to dance with her.

"Want to dance?" Bryant asked her and she nodded grinning. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He took her by the waist and started leading her.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Lily asked surprised as he twirled her around.

"My father is quite the dancer." Bryant reminded her proudly.

"Yes, right. I remember now. He used to dance with us when we were little. My dad is real rubbish at dancing." Lily laughed remembering how her Dad used to dance around the kitchen with her mom horribly.

"Yes, he's many things but he's not a dancer is he?" Bryant laughed twirling her around again and again she caught his glance, quickly looking away.

They danced a bit more until the feast had begun; they serve an assortment of foods from stew to little cakes. Lily wasn't feeling that hungry as she kept looking over at Scorpius with Maive, something about it was making her sick. Finally, they got to dance again, this time it was the Wizarding rock band, Lumination that started playing. Lily, Ivy, Raven, and Kenda started dancing and jumping around, goofing off and laughing. Lily noticed that the boys, Mabel and Belinda were sitting out, she sighed trying to play nice and went over to them.

"Why don't you come dance with us?" Lily asked them nicely with a genuine smile. Belinda looked taken aback and Mabel just grinned hopping up and grabbing her sister.

"Hugo come with us." Mabel pulled him up too, Lily raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked back at her.

"Come on." Lily dragged Bryant up and insisting he dance with them. They all started jumping, laughing and dancing. Lily felt eyes on her she looked over to see Scorpius watching her with a smile on his face; she noticed that him and Maive were both sitting at their table. After a bunch of fast songs, they slowed it down and Bryant grabbed Lily quickly.

"You're having fun?" Bryant asked her.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Lily looked at him like he was crazy.

"I guess I just thought I'm not a very good date." Bryant confessed.

"Don't be silly, hey if we have no one to take next year, we'll do it again." She laughed vowing they would.

"Deal Potter." He laughed.

"Can I step in?" A familiar voice that sent chills down Lily's spine asked.

"I don't think so, Osterly." Bryant answered coldly turning Lily away from him.

"What makes you think I want you too?" Lily hissed at Zenith from behind Bryant.

"I just need to talk to her." Zenith pleaded with Bryant who looked at Lily skeptically. Although it seemed Lily was too curious to give up this opportunity.

"Give him a minute and come back." Lily whispered to Bryant and he looked at her in shocked starting to protest that it wasn't safe. She knew he wouldn't do anything in a crowd of people. Bryant stepped away and Zenith took her waist that she fought back the need to cringe at his touch. They moved in a more awkward form then with Bryant.

"You know I was looking forward to taking you to this." He spoke as if he was speaking to the air.

"You get a minute. You better talk fast." Lily asked flatly. She wanted to know what he wanted so he would stop touching her.

"Ok here's the thing Lily, I wanted to apologize for yelling at you. You know I never would have hit you," He started.

"Yeah that's debatable." Lily scoffed at him.

"I just have an anger problem sometimes." He said very smoothly.

"That's what you call it?" She eyed him skeptically.

"Well I know you've moved on, you and Malfoy? Never thought I'd see that one." Zenith hissed at her.

Lily laughed and answered, "Me? And Malfoy? No you got that wrong, we're friends, like I said before, you never did listen to me."

"I see the way you look at him." His eyes were on her in a critical way that made her feel self-conscious.

"So you're staking me now?" She hissed at him, "And… I…I do not look at him in any practical way." She stuttered.

"Look Lily," He twirled her to face where a smiling Scorpius was spinning Maive around and Lily felt her stomach lung. "I'm just looking out for you. I'm always looking out for you don't you know. You see some people well, they're meant to be, since birth. Something pure blood families do." Lily fell quiet and Zenith continued, "You think that you can change that?"

"I never said I wanted too Zenith," She answered coldly, "I think it's time for you to go now." The music's tempo fastened and Bryant was by her side in an instant.

"I'll see you around Lily." Zenith said smoothly as he walked away.

"You ok Lils?" Bryant asked her softly. She looked over at where Scorpius was twirling Maive around with a huge grin on his face. Why did it make her stomach twist in knots that surely would make her throw up? Why did it bother her that he held her like that, they were just friends.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Lily managed, "I'm just tired Bryant, just tell Ivy I went back to the common room. I'm fine. Don't worry." She gave him a soft smile.

She gracefully walked out of the Great Hall leaving the beautiful crystals behind. Once out of the Hall she took off her black heels and made a run for the astronomy tower. She exhaled as she collapsed onto the stairs close to the top looking out on one of the windows. It was stupid for her to cry, she didn't care what he did. So maybe they were meant to be together but that seemed unlikely, just Zenith trying to get under her skin, and even if they were meant to be why was it she cared so greatly. They weren't meant to be, why was she being so stupid? But what did that even mean, meant to be together from birth, what was that? She knew someone would come looking for here eventually, not even 10 minutes later she was right.

"Lily?" Lily heard his voice call out, "Potter!" He sounded more alarmed when he found her sitting on the edge of the astronomy tower. "Merlin's beard, what the bloody hell are you doing up here?" He huffed at her.

"Leave me alone Malfoy." Lily squeaked trying her best to sound intimating through her tears.

"Lily," he sighed seeing that she was crying. Lily's whole body trembled as she inhaled sharply.

"How did you find me?" She demanded. No one came up here with her, except maybe Hugo.

"Hugo told me I might find you here." He told her softly. That traitor she thought.

"What do you want?" Lily sobbed.

"Are you alright?" Scorpius sat down next to her, not daring to touch her not wanting to do anything that might set her off more.

"Do I look alright to you idiot?" Lily demanded through her tears.

"Hey now, we're friends, name calling isn't very nice." He teased trying to make her smile. She gave him a look through her tears that made him chuckle. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder as her body trembled, tears rolled down her face, and her breathing hitched. "Now, what's wrong?"

"I'm tired, I'm so tired." She sniffed, "I'm just tired of always being wrong, of always doing the wrong things, I'm just exhausted of trying to be happy when I haven't been. That day when Zenith… when he almost … when you… it shook me – he broke me and I can't trust anyone. I have these dreams and they're so vivid – paralyzingly vivid, that they won't stop, they won't stop…" She sobbed harder into Scorpius shoulder as he sat there in silence rubbing her back softly. He was scared at how violently she was crying. "I don't know what to do – I just keep going back to that place and that time, and I … I can't get back to me. I'm just so tired."

"You're safe here." He mumbled so softly that she almost didn't pick it up. She sighed and gave in, leaning all of her weight onto his side as he held her tight. "I… Lily," he sighed, for once not knowing what to say.

"I wasn't going to kill myself you know." She sniffed and wiped tears from her eyes with a slight chuckle.

"I didn't think so, nevertheless us being up here looks kind of suspects." He chuckled at her.

"Son of Draco Malfoy pushes daughter of Harry Potter off astronomy tower. What a good headline that would be." Lily giggled and covering her mouth.

"I don't think the Malfoy name could take anymore damage." He chuckled pretending to act hurt and a smile grew across Lily's face.

"I reckon not." She giggled.

"Come on, get up Potter." He offered her his hand.

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"You owe me a dance." Scorpius smirked and Lily sighed, took his hand and he pulled her up. He took her other hand placing it on his shoulder and placed his hand on her waist.

"There's no music?" Lily suggested confused and Scorpius just smirked at her. He dropped her hand reaching for his wand.

"_ludere musica_" He flicked his wand and a slow symphony song started playing. He coughed and put his wand away. "You were saying?"

"Nicely played Malfoy." She said as he took her hand and started leading her. He danced just as well as Bryant, maybe even better but she wouldn't tell him that. They danced in a comfortable silent for a couple seconds, maybe he was lost in thought she didn't really know but she figured it was a good thing.

"You're not a weak person Lily, you're a very strong person." He told her quietly. She just looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." She answered quietly.

"True, I could be but it still doesn't make it any less true. You don't except anything less then perfect, you laugh when you're nervous and you have this annoying habit of seeing the best in everyone. You're stupidly honest and then worry about hurting their feelings. Lily, you are a brave and bold; you are this incredibly beautiful person that for some reason you are the only person who doesn't see it." She stared at him like she was truly seeing him for the first time. Maybe she had always known, maybe she hadn't but all she knew now was how his grey eyes twinkled or how his smile spread across his thin lips. They had both stopped moving unconsciously and were leaning towards each other. Scorpius sighed and Lily looked up at him in confusion.

"Lily, I can't …" Lily felt her stomach fall and nodded. She knew that they couldn't, friends sure that would be allowed but nothing more. She knew it must be partly to do with Maive.

"I know," She squeaked and managed a small smile.

"It's complicated." He almost growled.

"I know, we're friends Scorpius." She gave him a reassuring smile, she could handle just being friends; she really could. She could be happy for him and Maive, she would be; even if it meant suppressing her feelings for him, she could do that, she wouldn't lose him; she couldn't lose him. Scorpius sank against the wall and Lily quietly sat beside him.

"I think they except us to be great, everyone excepts us to be great. I think we except ourselves to be great too; maybe too much sometimes you know. It shouldn't be this complicated." Lily said quietly, leaning her head against his shoulder.

He sighed lightly leaning into her. "It really shouldn't be this complicated."


	14. Chapter 14

I really wanted to put all of this into one chapter but then it was getting long sooooo next chapter will be out soon. And yeah, enjoy this one all I can see is about time. Read, Review and enjoy! :) 

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 – Winter Break<p>

Lily woke up the next morning feeling grateful to be going home for two weeks; she knew it was only partly to do with seeing her family. The other part of her wanted to get away from the hurt and embarrassment that she felt because of Scorpius. She pack a duffle bag with the few things she would need for the holidays and grabbed Lou in her cage who was sleeping quietly. She took one last look at the room and headed down towards the train as fast as she could.

"Hey Lily, can I talk to you for a second?" Scorpius came running up behind her and her heart fluttered a bit, and she remembered herself to repress that.

"Yeah, I'm running a bit late but sure." Lily said as he pulled over off to the side. "What's up?"

"Well you see there's something that I should have done last night and …" The next thing Lily knew was Scorpius' lips touching hers. He kissed her with such a need and mix of emotions and Lily didn't know how to react. He pulled away entirely too soon and cleared his throat. "I'll see you in two weeks."

And with that he walked away leaving Lily feeling lost for words and unable to form a thought; she just glided to the train in a foggy haze left by his lips. She had been so worried before about catching up to her friends and now she couldn't even think why. Scorpius had already blended into the crowd of kids that were trying to make their way to the train as quickly as possible.

Lily's thoughts started coming back as she made her way onto the red steam train trying to find which compartment her friends were in. Luckily, she spotted Ivy anxiously looking around for her.

"Where in merlin's beard have you been? Left you for five bloody minutes to pack your things. Lily answer me!" Ivy harassed her and Lily came down from her cloud nine.

"Blimey Ivy, settle down." Lily hushed her as she sat down beside Hugo. Ivy gave her a hurt look before sitting down beside Kenda and Owen who were cuddled in their own conversation. Ivy looked at them in disgust and Albus looked uncomfortable next to Hugo.

"What are you planning to do Raven?" Ivy asked her, ignoring Lily and she placed her head against the window.

"Oh, me? You know probably Catholic church for us." Raven rolled her eyes. Raven unlike her parents identified as Catholic and forced Raven to go to Sunday mass when see was home. Lily always found it strangely comforting how supporting her parents were of her being a witch. Each year Raven and Ivy had a long discussion about how she didn't have to go if she didn't want to; Lily however found it better to tune them out thinking about her earlier situation now that she could think straight.

His words kept playing over in her head; _something that I should have done last night_. Of course it was something he should have done last night, so why hadn't he the bloody idiot and then Zenith's words echoed in her head, _they're meant to be, since birth. _No, he was just trying to get under her skin, she wouldn't let him do that anymore she thought. She was safe with Scorpius – safe. Even if she didn't know exactly what that kiss meant. Why would he kiss her now? She spend the rest of the trip home thinking explicitly of Scorpius; his grey eyes that were like the pale moon light, his blond perfectly messy hair, his lips that were soft and perfect…

"Hey sleeping beauty we're here." Hugo nudged her slightly and chuckled.

"Oh, thanks Hugo." She rubbed her eyes and instantly regretted it looking down at the black smudge on her hands.

"Hugo, hey, did I…?" Lily started and Hugo cut her off.

"You look fine Lily. Come on I want to get off this train." Hugo complained, afraid he would start dragging her off the train she got up quickly and followed him off. Lily started to wonder where Scorpius was maybe if she could talk to him or see him smile at her she would feel better. She searched the crowd desperately for his face but couldn't find even a slighting of his family.

"Lils!" She heard her father shouted over the crowd, probably figuring she looked lost and she switched her focus to them, grinning at her father.

"Dad!" Her grinned back at him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Missed you Dad." She whispered in his ear.

"Missed you too Flower." Harry whispered back at her and let her go. Lily gave her Mum a kiss on the cheek.

"How was school Lils?" Ginny asked her daughter as she held Harry's hand softly.

"Great Mum, never better." She grinned looking around again for Scorpius, but instead spotting Ivy and waving goodbye to her. She would send her a birthday present over the holidays she noted to herself.

"Where's the boys?" Harry asked her looking over the sea of people.

"Er, that's who I'm looking for Dad." Lily blushed and although she did see her brother running through the crowd towards them, she didn't see who she was actually looking for.

"We're here, he was just…" Albus started and James cut him off.

"Just saying goodbye to Fred and Louis." Lily saw James elbow Albus slightly in the ribs and Lily figured he was saying goodbye to Katie. She guessed all the Potter kids were entitled to lie a bit to their parents.

"You'll see them in a couple days James." Ginny chuckled at him and James turned a slight pink, "Ready to go?"

"Er, yes." They all said at once and Lily gave one last disappointed look at the crowd before crossing through the border. It was a quiet drive home other then the few questions that their parents asked them; maybe they all had things on their minds or maybe they were all in knew of silence. Lily couldn't be happier when she saw their little house with the green door, once the hiding place to James, Lily, and young Harry; the little cottage in Godric's Hollow had been restored to its former glory. She was even happier to walk through her little white door of her little cream coloured room. She looked around her just perfect, neat room; cream walls, accents of Gryffindor Red were seen through her pillows, throw, and odds and ends of her room, and her dark walnut double bed and furniture.

"There you go Lou." She told her owl as she opened her cage and Lou hopped onto the window bench that was a Gryffindor Red. Lou cooed at her as she sat down beside her. "Do you think it could be that easy Lou?" She asked her and Lou cooed at her again. "You're right, it couldn't be that easy. How am I supposed to react to that? We were friends, are friends but now… what are we? Do we talk about it or not bring it up?" She continued to ramble to her bird. Lou tapped on the window and Lily rolled her eyes and opened her window; Lou howled at her and flew away. "Fine, I'll figure it out myself."

On the 22nd they celebrated James' 17th birthday and he celebrated by apparating around their house in an annoying fashion. Also a big box that James quickly rushed to his room came by a huge grey barn owl that Lily suspected to be from Katie. On the 23rd Lily went into London with her Mum to do some last minute shopping for a couple people. She wandered off looking at the interesting muggle things coming across an old bookstore with a old beautiful copy of _Pride and Prejudice_, remembering Scorpius had once mentioned he loved the book she bought it quickly and put it into her bag for her mother not to see. As well buying Ivy the brown Quidditch gloves she'd been eyeing but would never buy for herself. On the 24th she kept looking at the book and debated whether or not she would send it, still going over her feelings in her head. Lily also tried to ask Albus what was wrong with him and got told to piss off several times.

On the 25th there was a giant black gorgeous Great Horned Owl sitting next to Lou who looked even tinier in comparison. Lily rubbed her eyes and noticed a small package hanging from the bird's mouth. Lily walked over and gently took the package from the gorgeous bird. Lily read the letter attached to the package first:

_Dear Lily,_

_Happy Christmas, see you in a week and a half._

_Scorpius,_

_Ps. the bird's name is King._

The first thing she thought was his handwriting was beautiful and then she thought how ordinary the letter seemed while she opened the package carefully. Inside were a single carefully wrapped white origami Lily and another note.

_Place me in water, I'll never die._

Lily crept downstairs to get a small fishbowl type of bowl and carefully filled it with water. Carrying it carefully up the stairs and back into her room, the two birds stared at her with their heads slanted to the side. She gave them an annoyed look and placed the paper flower carefully in the water. She watched it quickly sink to the bottom and she started to panic before it started to glow and transform into a beautiful white lily that rested on top of the water. She looked at it in awe and wondered how long this had taken him. She whispered softly to herself, "I love magic." She grabbed a piece of parchment and started scribbling a reply.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Its incredible, absolutely amazing. Thank you._

_I found this in a muggle bookstore and thought of you._

_Happy Christmas._

_ Lily,_

Lily rummaged through her dresser drawers and her hand finally grazed over a piece of green wrapping paper. She wrapped the book with care and tied it with a Gryffindor red bow carefully securing the piece of parchment on it package.

"Alright King, take this back to Scorpius please." Lily rubbed the giant birds head and gave him the package. "Sorry Lou, you got the next one." She told her bird who looked mildly disappointed when she didn't get to leave with King. Lily look at the alarm clock that was sitting on her dark side table; 7:00 it read. She grinned creeping across the hallway and carefully opening James' door without a sound. She stood there looking a him fast asleep for half a second before jumping on to his bed and as he sprang up alarmed.

"Bloody hell Lils what…" She covered his mouth before he started yelling at her.

"Do you want to help me wake up Al?" She grinned mischievously and a similar grinned grew across his face as he nodded. "Happy Christmas Jamie." She whispered with a giggle. They both quietly stepped out of James room and next door into Albus' room. James counted down from three on his fingers and on three they both jumped onto Albus' bed yelling Happy Christmas. Albus yelped and sat up straight in his bed.

"For merlin's sakes! Piss off!" He yelled at them grumpily.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Al, it's Christmas!" Lily sat cross-legged on the end of Albus' bed next to James.

"Come on, get your arse out of bed now." James started pulling his feet and Al squirmed to get away.

"Piss off James." Al covered his face with his plaid quilt.

"Just because you're upset over some girl doesn't mean you outta take it out on us." James shrugged as Al came up from his covers and gave him a death stare.

"A girl? Ooo who's the girl?" Lily asked James excitedly.

"Lily it's not any of your business." Albus almost shouted at her turning red.

"Wow, okay fine. I was just asking. Merlin, this girl must be special." Albus processed to turn even redder.

"Come on Al we're going to wake up Mum and Dad now." James started pulling at his feet again.

"Fine fine, there's no point though." Albus grumbled getting out of bed.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked confused.

"Happy Christmas Children." Ginny said as Lily and James wiped their head around to see their parents standing at the doorframe in their bathrobes.

"Happy Christmas Mum, Dad." Lily and James said together laughing nervously.

"Coming downstairs?" Harry asked them with a chuckle. The three nodded, and Lily and James were running down the stairs as Albus followed slowly with their parents down into the living room. Lily smiled up at their evergreen tree covered in coloured lights and ornaments from their childhood to the present.

"Coffee?" Ginny asked Harry with a yawn.

"Please." He chuckled watching James sort the presents into piles in which they would get to open them. Lily sat patiently and annoyed beside James on the ground, he had to do this every year.

"James would you hurry up, some of us would like to go back to sleep." Albus yawned as he curled up into one of their big red armchairs.

"I don't think so, no one is going back to bed." Ginny chimed in handing a cup to Harry and sitting down beside him on the green couch. "We're going to Grandmum and Granddad's today, you have to pack." Albus groaned and curled up more.

"Al it's going to be fun." Lily rolled her eyes at him. The rest of the morning they opened presents and Harry brought them toast and jam to eat by the Christmas tree. Lily swore she saw a bit of a smile on Albus' face when he opened up his new riding gloves from her. After they ate Ginny made everyone go pack their bags for the Burrow, Lily took one last look at the floating Lily and closed the door slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Ok Lils, you go first tell them we're coming." Ginny told her pointing to the fireplace. "Albus Severus would you get down here this instant." She yelled up the stairs for him and with a pop James appeared at her side with a huge grin on his face. "Just because you're of age James does not mean you have to apparate everywhere.

"Sorry Mum." He gave Lily a thumbs up and she giggled as she grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"The Burrow." She said clearly as she threw the powder down. Whizzing through the air she shut her eyes tightly and finally her feet touched down. Opening her eyes she was greeted by Hugo who was standing in front of her with a piece of their Grandmum's fruit cake in his mouth. The burrow was buzzing with voices coming from all around and the smell of food coming from the kitchen.

With a full mouth he shouted, "Potter's are here!" and looked back to Lily giving her a hug, "Hey Lils." Lily heard a swish behind her and James chuckling as he stepped into the Burrow.

"What's so funny Jamie?" Lily turned around to ask him.

"Let's just say I know a secret about Al." He told her and Lily got really excited about to ask him before she felt herself being lifted off the ground and spun around. A little scream came out of her mouth.

"Flower!" Teddy Lupin shouted at her as he spun her around.

"Teddy let me down!" She giggled at him and he gently placed her on her feet.

"Go to see you! How's it been? You're so old now, better be careful there don't want to go around looking like old me now do you?" Teddy teased her and Victoire placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Teddy, be nice." And then came to give Lily a small hug, "Beautiful as ever my dear. So what did I tell you about the dress?" Victoire gave her a beautiful smile. Her long gorgeous blond hair was tied back in a braid and little makeup was on her face except for a bit of pink blush. Every girl that walked into a room was Victoire took a hit against their ego; if it hadn't been for Victoire being so kind as she was, a lot more girls would hate her.

"Oh Flower, you should know …" Teddy started before Victoire interrupted him.

"Let the poor girl unpack before we go slipping all our secrets." She giggled like little bells twinkling and Teddy ran his hand through his usually teal hair. Lily smiled at them and a pit of jealously grew in her, they were so cute and so uncomplicated. She thought back to her and Scorpius, and how very complicated it was.

"Uncle Arry," Victoire greeted Harry as he came through the Burrow's fireplace. "Where is Aunty Ginny and Albus?"

"Harry," Teddy came over to Harry and gave him a big bear hug patting him on his back.

"My boy," He patted Teddy on the back, "They'll be along shortly Vicky," He smiled at her, "How's it going you two?" Harry walked with them into the kitchen with them.

"Lils," Molly came running in giving Lily a large hug. Her dark red hair was pulled into a tight ballerina bun. She was dressed in a short black t-shirt dress and burgundy tights.

"Molly," Lily greeted her with a huge smile. "How's it been at the Academy?"

"Oh, I love it. You should come see a show over the summer, you'd love it." Molly beamed at her.

"Albus Severus if I have to tell you one more time…" Lily heard her mom yelling at her brother as they came out of the fireplace.

"Mum, calm down. I'm fine, no need to commit me." Albus complained walking past her and Molly.

"Not fair, why do I have to share a room with grumpy?" Hugo laughed trying to offer up Albus to anyone.

"Aunty Ginny," She heard Dominique call from the kitchen. "Lily!" She shouted coming into the room, "Molly hasn't tried to convert you into the academy has she yet?"

"She's not a dancer Dom," She rolled her eyes with a smiled and Dominique gave Lily a huge hug. She was wearing her bone earrings and was sporting a new nose piercing which Lily was sure her Grandmum had lots to say about, along with that she was dress in a baggy sweater and skinny jeans showing off her long legs and her long light red hair was thrown into a long messy braid.

"Maybe Vicky will get to her first." Dominique laughed; Victoire worked at the Daily Prophet as an editor and was always trying to get Lily to come join her after she graduated. Then Lily heard her mother scream from the kitchen and she went rushing in, she noticed she was in tears.

"Charlie!" She yelled hugging her older brother, she hadn't seen him in two Christmas'; he couldn't leave the dragons. Lily noted that his face was even more freckled then the last time she'd seen him, his shoulders were boarder and his long red hair was tied back. The scars on his hands were whited around his tanned skin as well as the large burn on his forearm.

"Harry, you knew!" Ginny yelled at him still hugging her brother.

"It was a surprise my dear," Harry chuckled at his wife interrupting his conversation with Ron to answer her.

"Lily dear," Her Grandmum came over and gave her a huge hug.

"Grandmum, Granddad," Lily walked over and gave him a hug too.

"Which one are you?" Arthur joked as he pulled her into a hug.

"It's Lily Granddad," she laughed.

"Of course Lily, how could I forget you?" Lily noticed her Grandmum giving him a look.

"The rest of the girls are upstairs dear, you know where everyone is." She told her and Lily nodded grabbing her bag. She ran up the beaten stairs up to the fourth floor.

"Lily there you are!" Lucy yelled as soon as Lily opened the door to the girls' room. Rose, Roxanne, and Lucy were sitting on three of the four beds that were jammed into the tiny room. Lily only feeling vaguely sorry for Hugo now thinking of how he only had to share a room with Albus where there were four of them crammed into this one.

"We were just talking about you. Come sit." Rose called her over and Lily felt nervous dropping her bag on the bed by the window.

"What were you saying?" She asked confused thinking maybe someone had seen her and Scorpius. Then that brought on more questions, what if he didn't want to talk about but then he sent her that flower. It all made her head spin.

"You're friends with Scorpius now right lily?" Roxanne asked her with a sly smile. Uh-no she thought she didn't like where this was going.

"Yes, we're friends, just friends. Me and him yes friends." She stammered.

"Do you know if he's seeing anyone now?" Roxanne asked her and lily wanted to pulled her hair. No, he's not seeing anyone because he kissed me she felt like yelling at the two giggling schoolgirls.

"Roxie stop!" Rose giggled.

"Well he took Maive to the ball ... Rose aren't you seeing chase?" Lily asked almost too accusingly.

"Protective are we?" Roxanne gave her a smug smile and Lily felt her face getting hot.

"Its not for me Lily, besides I'm not really seeing him." Rose emphasized the really.

"Does he know that?" Lucy raised an eyebrow at Rose and Rose sighed at her.

"I'm not protective, he can date whoever he pleases. Besides he'll probably just date Maive again." Lily answered defensively as she picked at her nails nervously.

"Rosie heard them pretty clearly on the train and they're definitely not dating… for a while at least." Lucy mentioned casually flipping threw Wizard the magazine. Lily felt the knot in her stomach tighten.

"What were they saying?" Lily asked too eagerly. Lucy smirked flipping another page and Roxanne gave her a look.

"She was yelling at him because I guess she thought that because he took her to the ball they were together again but apparently something happened." Rose giggled and Lucy looked up from Wizard snorting.

"At least they won't be snogging in the hallways anymore, it's repulsive." Lily tapped her fingers patiently against the white blanket.

"Well what is it?" Lily asked calmly this time.

"He kissed someone else." Rose giggled again and Lucy glanced at Lily who was trying to control her facial expression to blank.

"Did you hear who?" Lily asked trying to sound bored as she grab one of their wizard magazines.

"He didn't say but Maive went mental." Rosie explained in a whisper.

"That girl is mental." Lucy commented showing no real interest in the conversation anymore.

"Completely," Agreed Rose and Roxanne nodded.

"I saw her run right into a Quidditch practice once and went ballistic on Scorpius." Roxanne told them and the girls laughed Lily included.

"I got to go find Hugo, I'll uh talk to you later. Bye." Lily got up fast and shutting the door really fast. She lend against the door and breathed slightly, all she needed was her family getting involved and then she thought _all she needed was her family getting involved._ Lily walked down the stairs and banged on Hugo and Albus' door. "Hugo, I've got to talk to you."

"Oi, Lils come in." Lily cracked the door open to see Albus laying on his bed with his headphones in and Hugo putting down a book on Dragons.

"I got to tell you something and you have to promise not to freak out ok? Promise me you won't freak out." Lily laid down on Hugo's bed looking up at the old wooden ceiling. "Eh Al can you hear me?" Lily raised her voice and Albus didn't reply.

"Don't worry about him, he's in his own little world. But what is it Lily and should I be freaking out?" Hugo asked her eyeing the clock.

"No, well – No. You shouldn't – I don't know yet. Just let me talk and then I can tell you if it's a good or bad thing." Lily began to talk faster and faster and honestly couldn't tell Hugo if it was the right or wrong thing. "Okay, okay. Scorpius kissed me – the morning we left for holidays and I kissed him back." Lily just let it all fall out and looked up to see Hugo's face. "But don't freak out and don't tell anyone, I swear to merlin Hugo, I'll have your head."

"Lils, settle down, I'm not freaking out." Hugo told her calmly and Lily just gave him a blank look.

"Why aren't you freaking out, this is a big deal! Hugo Weasley why aren't you freaking out like I am!" Lily started freaking out at him and waving her arms.

"Maybe because Scorpius Malfoy didn't kiss ME, and maybe I'm not going to do it again." He told her and then realized what he said both of them breaking out in hysterics. Tears rolled down Lily's face as Hugo tried to control his breathing before long Albus took off his headphones looking at the pair of them as if they were nuts.

"What did I miss?" Albus asked him annoyed.

"Go back to listening to the soundtrack of Titanic Al." Hugo told Albus, and Lily and Hugo broke out into more laughter than before.

Victoire popped her head into the room and told them softly, "Dinner kids."


	15. Chapter 15

I'm finally posting this, I also have revised Chapters 1 and 2. I would love if you went back and looked, it flows a bit better now. Also I've also started Scorpius' view point, Chasing after the Flash. Anyways, lots of love. Read and Review :). Next chapter should be up shortly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 – The Burrow<p>

"Everyone sit down sit down!" Grandmum Molly called for everyone as she whizzed her wand and carried a basket of bread in her other hand. "Harry dear would you grab those plates?" She motioned to some plates on the top shelve.

"Yes of course Molly," Harry answered smiling at Ginny as she took a seat next to where he would be seating.

"James not yet!" Ginny shouted from across the table as James grabbed for some bread.

"Sorry Mum," James place the bread back in the basket and with one swift look from his mother took it right back out placing it on his plate. Lily stood in the door frame watching her family shuffle around each other; they looked like any normal muggle family would except for the flying dishes that were whizzing around, conversations buzzing from each other of the added on dinning room that could fit a large army in Lily's opinion and in a way they were an army. She looked from her Uncle George knowing that he was missing not only his ear but his other half; to her Uncle Bill who's face was scared from the werewolf attack and then at her own father she grinned, when she looked at the lightening bolt scar now fading into his wrinkles, one of many scars that he was covered in. Her family was an army, a very good army at one point and yet they were so happy now, as if none of it happened. Lily felt a surge of pride in her family standing there watching them laugh with each other – it all seem surreal to think about who they had been.

"Lily dear, take a seat next to Teddy would you? Can't have you hovering in the door frame now can we." Her Grandmum told her firmly as Lily smiled taking her seat.

"Mum, take a seat." Ron told her eyeing the food on the table, everyone seem to be hungry as well as Grandmum Molly eyed him.

"Now that everyone is seated can we eat?" James asked with hope in his eyes and everyone started chuckling even Percy.

"Before we start, I would like to say something," Teddy stood up and his voice boomed through the large room, and Victoire stood up next to him clearing her throat loudly, James groaned quietly. "We would like to say something," He chuckled and she gave him a bright smile. "Now, we know that it's been awhile and…"

"We're getting married!" Victoire beamed from ear to ear as the words came bursting gracefully out of her mouth and there was a silence as everyone processed the news before a bunch of cheers and finally rang through the room. Lily jumped up and gave Teddy a huge hug.

"That's what you almost told me?" Lily asked as she hit him in the shoulder,

"Yeah, not to great at secrets am I?" Teddy chuckled giving her a light punch back.

"Congratulations, now you'll officially be part of the family, finally." Lily hugged him again and then went to hug Victoire.

"Lily, we wanted to tell you before but we promised we wouldn't tell." Victoire smiled brightly at her.

"I'm just happy it's finally happening!" Lily laughed with her.

"You know I didn't think he was going to for awhile there," Victoire laughed and hugged her tightly.

"You're completely mad, he's completely and totally in love with you." Lily laughed with her cousin as Victoire admired her now fiancé.

"Yes I suppose so, good thing I'm completely and totally in love with him." She grinned brightly and Lily let her cousin talk to everyone else as she took her seat again. There was a bunch of chatter around her and she really was excited for Teddy and Victoire but she still couldn't shake this miserable feeling from her core. They were so ecstatic and purely happy, and Lily felt like a bunch of loose ends. Everyone calmed down after awhile and seated themselves again to Grandmum Molly's relief nothing had gone cold. Lily vaguely listened to conversations around the table, the standard how they were doing at school, what they thought they might want to do when they were done, mostly though it was either the older boys talking like her brother who was coming up on his last year or there was more talk of the now being planned wedding.

"So when were you planning on?" Harry asked the pair and they looked at each other smiling.

"Sometime next summer we were thinking." Teddy announced and there was nods and understanding from around the table.

"Why so late?" Lily piped into the first conversation the whole night without provocation.

"Lily we have a rather large family, it's quite hard to plan such an event on such short notice." Hermione answered her from across the table in a matter of fact way.

"Yes yes, of course our family is a factor Aunty Hermione but I'm just curious is all." She would rather they be getting married this summer even though six months was clearly not enough time. "They've just waited so long is all."

"Yes well, this one couldn't get over his nerves." Victoire laughed like bells and everyone including Teddy laughed.

"She's quite intimating you know." Teddy chuckled kissing her check.

"Wellz zhe iz my daughter after allz." Fleur piped in and Bill smiled lovely at his wife with a chuckle. The rest of dinner was rather uneventful in Lily's eyes and she made no real effort to socialize with anyone at dinner except Teddy and Victoire. Later that night when the adults had magical helped Grandmum Molly clean the dishes and everyone had gone to their rooms, Lily and Hugo laid casually on the couches in the homey living room.

"What's going to happen when we go back?" Hugo asked her quietly just in case someone else was up.

"Who says I'm go back?" Lily answered in a whisper and Hugo raised his eyebrow at her. "I figure it's what? A year and a half until the trace is gone and I could survive without magic until then." She half joked.

"Almost a year for me." Hugo chuckled.

"Exactly, you could come with me." Lily yawned and felt her eyelids getting tired.

"Lils, you're not running away from a Malfoy." Hugo yawned while he tiredly answered her.

"I'm not running – I'm just avoiding the situation all together."

"The whole thing seems pretty simple to be Lils."

"How do you mean?"

"You either like him or you don't – in which case I could hex him for you but I expect it's the first since you would have done it before I could even blink." Hugo eyed her and Lily sighed heavy.

"How is it that simple? We hated each other for almost forever and we were just becoming friends Hugo. AND then he goes and kisses me. Should it be that simple? Can it be that simple? Am I overthinking it?" Lily ramped in her tired state.

"I truly think you need some sleep Lils." Hugo chuckled rolling onto his back.

"You're no help." Lily huffed.

"You're over thinking it." He chuckled his eyes feeling really heavy.

"You're under thinking it." She chuckled and her eyelids fluttered shut. "It can't be that simple," she mumbled before falling asleep.

They both were woke up by a huge bang coming from outside.

"Bloody hell." Hugo rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"What in Merlin's name is going on out there?" Lily stretched her arms out and let out a sigh. Never sleep on her Grandparents' couch again she reminded herself.

"Come on then Lils." Hugo motioned for her to follow him outside.

"Give me a second." Lily yawned throwing her jumper on and racing after him. She stepped outside to her Uncle Charlie and Louis jousting to very large tables.

"Ah just in time you two." James announced to them as a large grin spreading across his face.

"In time for what?" Lily yawned and looked at him with worry.

"We're just about to start a Quidditch game – you in Lils?" James grinned a toothy grin.

Lily rising to the challenge gave a similar grinned right back, "Of course." She simply answered him. They assembled themselves into teams – Harry, Ginny, Bill, Ron, George, Charlie, and Teddy on one side of the field and James, Albus, Lily, Fred, Roxanne, Victoire and Louis on the other.

"Take it away James." Victoire grinned at him to take the lead that James jumped to with pride.

"Now the other team is definitely skilled…" James started his pep talk as younger team gathered around. "But I have confidence in us, we're much younger and much more spry then them, bunch of old folks over there, we'll destroy them."

"My fiancée is over there, James." Victoire pointed out and looked over her shoulder to the other team who was huddled together in a similar matter.

"There is no fiancée in Quidditch Vicky." James countered back and everyone started howling, Victoire included.

The teams grabbed their brooms and headed off to the field close to the Weasley House where 6 wooden hoops were set up. Dominique carried the box of Quidditch balls to the center and called out to both teams.

"Everyone ready? I want a clean game from all of you! I'm not performing medical attention on anyone this year." Everyone chuckled in union. Lily kicked off from the ground with Roxanne and Vicky as everyone else did from the other team, James flew towards the hoops, Albus followed Harry as they went up, and Fred and Louis prepared for the bludgers to come at them. Before the game could start Teddy flew over to Victoire's side kissing her on the cheek and whispered something in her ear that caused her to giggle and blush before flying back over to his side. Lily felt a surge of jealousy for their easygoing relationship again and forced herself to focus on Dominique.

"Vicky what did I say?" James yelled,

"Oh shut up, James." Victoire called back and Lily laughed at her brother who was grinning.

Dominique released the snitch first; the little golden ball zipped around Albus and Harry before flying away. Next she released the two bludgers carefully as they flew up into the air and last she threw up the Quaffle Victoire wiped after it getting there before Ginny could. With that the game started; Lily flew ducking to miss a bludgers to catch up with Victoire. Victoire flew past Teddy and Lily swore she saw her wink at him before passing the Quaffle to Roxanne on her other side who wiped towards the hoops. Victoire had been a wicked Quidditch player back in Hogwarts, or so Teddy told Lily. Roxanne threw the Quaffle towards the hoops but Ron knocked it out of the way and into Ginny's hands as she whizzed past her daughter towards James; Lily trailed after her as her mother looped in and out of their family. Ginny threw the Quaffle towards her son and James unable to stop the Quaffle became more serious. He sent it flying over to Roxanne who was waiting near, zooming past everyone and passing it off to Lily. Lily dodged her Uncle Charlie would was hitting a bludger towards her before Fred hit it out of the way with a huge grin. Lily flew under Teddy with grace; she entire focus was on the rings that her Uncle Ron was guarding. Whizzing in and out between people she faced the rings and threw the Quaffle towards the right ring. It sored through the open hoop and Lily felt like she was on cloud 9.

The game continued back and forth in a similar matter until around lunch Harry managed to catch the snitch, winning the game for the adults. During the game George had sent a bludger towards Louis who wasn't paying attention breaking his arm in the incident. Fleur came rushing out furious with George before Dominique quickly mended his arm and he was up flying around again. Fleur was frosty towards George for the rest of the Break. Although Louis harbored no bad feelings towards his Uncle – he and George laughed about it later.

James congratulated Lily on great goals telling her she should try out next year for the team. Lily protested towards her family telling her such things, she again told them as she always told them; Hugo and her were perfectly happy watching from the sidelines.

The rest of the break was for the most part uneventful; Lily and Hugo did a lot of sitting by the fire and helping their Grandmum bake. The Weasley-Potter kids challenged their parents to a massive snowball fight; they ended up winning this one feeling much better about losing to them in Quidditch. Ron then challenged everyone to wizard chess; Hugo and Ron's game was by far the best to watch Lily thought. They were both extremely good; Hugo ended up beating his father after two hours.

Lily tried her best to get Scorpius off her mind and focus on being with her family. It was no use though, ever second that Lily wasn't doing something his grey eyes or his lips were on her mind; she couldn't shake him. The last night her anxiety hit a new level, her thoughts were filled with worry of the next day and unwilling to let her sleep, she creped downstairs for water.

"Dad?" Lily asked approaching him quietly. "What are you doing down here?" Harry shuffled and put down the papers that he was reading over.

"Oh Lily, just couldn't sleep. What's wrong my girl?" He motioned for her to sit down beside him as he took off his glasses rubbing his temple and placing them back on the bridge of his nose.

"Long day?" Lily gave him a small smile and sat down crossed legged on the couch beside him. She had always been interested in his work when she was little but as she grew she noticed how stressed he sometimes got. Lily knew from a young age that she would never want to do what her father did unlike her brothers who were both interested in becoming Aurors.

"Nothing for you to worry about my flower." He gave her a smile, laugh lines appearing only when he did. "Why are you up so late, you should be in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep either." She answered quietly; her thoughts were too muddled.

"Too excited to go back?" He asked her, she figured he was remembering his Hogwarts days that were entirely different then hers.

"Yeah, I guess that's what it is." She shrugged not seeming too excited at all. "Can I ask you a question Dad?" She asked him slowly.

"Of course Flower, what is it?" Harry gave her strained smile.

"You will always support me in whatever I do right?" She asked him softly.

"Of course, that's what we're here for."

"And you'll be proud of me?" She tested him with small questions first.

"Of course? Are you trying to tell me something?" He asked her his lips pressing together nervously.

"I don't know yet." She answered honestly and thought for a minute, "Even if it came to boys? Maybe even one's that the family may not approve of?"

"You're not dating a death eater are you Lily?" Harry's face turned bright red with unbelievable embarrassment – he clearly didn't know how to have this conversation with his little girl and Lily almost laughed.

"No – no Daddy!" Ex-death eater's son maybe, she thought.

"We only want the best for you – " Harry choked out.

"Yes Dad."

"We want you to have a good life Lily, a childhood – without worry. Something we didn't have at your age." His mind seemed to go somewhere else, to the stories he used to tell her when she was little.

"I know Dad,"

"You should know that we would always support you and love you no matter what choices you make." Harry finished glassy eyed; maybe it was his long day or the hour of the night but Harry could see his little Lily had grown up in front of his eyes. "We want you to have the best life you can have."

"I know Dad." Lily smiled at her father whose childhood was taken away from him without a moments notice. "Thank you Dad." Lilly stood up and gave Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You should let Mum know you can't sleep again." Harry gave her a stressed smile. "I love you Dad." Lily smiled softly at her Dad.

"I love you too my girl." He whispered back to her.

Lily creped back into her bed as quietly as she could. Lying there she let her thoughts drifted to a happier place then before. Hugo didn't seem to care or be too shocked at all. Maybe he was excepting it. Was everyone else? Did she want this to happen? Did she want to risk their new friendship and have everything just fall apart? But he was the one who made it different. He was the one who forced it to change. And he was the one she wanted to be with. She fell asleep hoping for things to turn out well the following day.


	16. Chapter 16

Finally, finally I was abled to finish this. I rewrote this three times before I was absolutely positive this is how I wanted it. Enjoy and Review. Thank you for all the amazing reviews, I really do appreciate them so much and I take in to consideration what you all say.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 – The Fall<p>

Lily was the first person up in her room and most of the house, like always; she creped out of the room and down to the kitchen where her Grandmum was cooking with one hand and whizzing her wand around in the other.

"Good morning Grandmum," Lily yawned as she sat down at the small kitchen table.

"Morning Lily, eager to go back I see." She placed a bran muffin down in front of her.

"Very," She grinned, meaning it and ripped a small piece off from her muffin.

"Good Morning Mum, Lily." Ginny came walking into the kitchen, greeting both of them and kissed Lily on the head.

"Morning Mum," Lily said with muffin in her mouth.

"Have a muffin, Ginny. Lily chew then speak dear." Her Grandmum told her sternly.

"Are you packed Lils?" Her mother asked her making a point of not having muffin in her mouth. Her Grandmum eyed both of them.

"Almost, just a few books from Aunty Hermione that I have to pack." Hermione had gotten everyone several muggle and wizard books for Christmas and Lily had been reading some of them at night before going to bed if she wasn't too tired.

"The cars will be here at 8 sharp your father said." Ginny told them.

"Everyone must be getting up soon then, Lily will you go wake up the boys, they need a bit more time to, wake up." Her Grandmum chuckled.

After everyone had been waken up, there were a few accidents while everyone was running up and down the rickety stairs. Lucy had almost flown down the stairs twice trying to carry bags, thankfully after everyone was packed and fed, there had been only minor hits on the head and stumbled toes. At nine o'clock sharp two black serious looking cars were lined up outside the Burrow; it had become increasing difficult to get everyone to Kings Cross Station over the years and Harry had said he had a solution for this year. Everyone kissed and hugged Arthur and Molly for the last time as well as Teddy and Victoire who had to go back to work later that day, Dominique, and Molly who didn't want to take up room.

"Dad, how are we fitting into just two cars?" Hugo asked Ron, who shuffled his belt and looked at Harry.

"They're special cars," Harry answered, "Go on then, Hugo, you first."

Hugo hopped into the car and pointed his head out a second later. "Wow, these are bloody brilliant."

"It's because I'm so important," Ron said in an important matter, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny burst out in laughter. Lily, Rose, Albus, and James all pilled into the shiny black car after Hugo, the interior was a lot bigger then they expected. There were two long couches on both sides and Lily noticed that she could not only stay up straight but so could Hugo who was rather tall and lanky. Harry and Ron were laughing as they walked into the car. They car ride was pretty loud as nine people were trying to talk over one another but they finally arrived at Kings Cross Station 15 minutes to 11 o'clock. Lily and her brothers' said their last goodbyes quickly. Harry hugged Lily extra tight.

"Be great my Flower, " he gave her a small smile and she noticed the twinkle in his green eyes was back. Ginny rushed her off with Hugo before they missed the train.

"Ready?" Hugo asked her.

"I think so,"

"There's still time to become runaways," Hugo joked, and Lily rolled her eyes at him dragging him along.

"Don't be ridiculous, we wouldn't make it two days." She laughed, and borrows the platform for a blonde figure. She was fairly sure what she wanted, two weeks was far too long to think something over like that. Her father had been the deciding factor in the end; they would always love her no matter what. The thought made her smile though she couldn't spot his blonde hair in the crowd anywhere.

"Have some faith, I give us a week." He grinned at her and she punched hum lightly in the shoulder.

"Lils, Hugo." Kenda smiled as they walked into the compartment that was occupied by Owen, Albus, Roxanne, and Chase. Albus looked practically sour; thought he hadn't been in a great mood all break. Lily's eyes flicker between everyone, Rose was trying to look as thought she was happy. Lily new otherwise, Chase had glued himself to her and Rose wasn't practically fond of public displays. Owen and Kenda were cuddling and talking amongst themselves now, Lily felt like gagging. Roxanne was whispering something in Albus' ear that made him look even more upset. Then Lucy, Katie, James, Fred, and Louis all stepped into the compartment making it very hard to move around in.

"I think we've been out voted." Hugo whispered to her, Lily nodded agreeing.

"I think so. Kends, er – " Owen was rubbing his nose with hers, Lily felt rather uncomfortable she was sure many others were feeling the same way. "Where's Ivy and Raven, Kends." She cleared her throat impatiently.

"Oh they mumbled something about being crowded and went to find a different compartment." She said casually.

"Yeah, right, we're going to go find them." Lily mumbled and pulled Hugo out of the compartment.

"Sickening isn't it?" Hugo asked her.

"I'm happy for her," Lily said sarcastically and Hugo chuckled.

"Right. That's the word." Hugo rolled his eyes. Luckily they found Ivy and Raven sitting pretty near with Bryant and Rob.

"Hey!" Ivy greeted them both. "Did you see Kends?"

"Oh yeah, saw all that." Lily made a fake gaging noise, Ivy and Raven chuckled.

"At least she's happy." Rob told them, Lily, Ivy, and Raven all shot him looks.

"We're happy she's happy, but if she could be happy somewhere else or without needing to be two feet from Owen at all times then we would be much happier." Raven scowled.

"I mean at least she found – " Lily began but was interrupted when the compartment door opened and she saw him, "Scorpius," she breathed, feeling as though all of the air from her lungs had escaped.

"What?" Ivy started wiping her head around.

"Hi," he said softly, giving Lily a goofy grin as if no one else was around.

"_You_," Ivy's eyes narrowed.

"Always such a pleasure Finnigan," he chucked uncomfortably.

"It's not," she gave him an extremely fake smile, "but by all means come in."

"Ivy could you not." Lily hissed at her friend.

"I can learn to ignore, if you must be friends with him." She whispered coldly to her friend. Hugo looked like he was about to burst out in laughter but Lily gave him a sharp look and Hugo cleared his throat.

"Well don't hover, if you're going to come in, come in and sit." Ivy told him impatiently.

"I – " Scorpius started, seeming to give up what he was going to say and took a sit beside Lily. Lily shot Ivy a look and she just shrugged it off. Lily caught Scorpius staring at her and she blushed a scarlet colour.

"Sorry about – " Lily whispered,

"It's ok really, how was –" Scorpius whispered back.

"How was everyone's break?" Bryant asked, trying to change the topic and interrupting him.

"Oh yeah, how was the Catholic Church, Raven?" Ivy chuckled and Raven moaned as everyone burst out in laughter.

"Catholic Church?" Scorpius asked curiously, the whole thing seemed strange to Lily. Him, being here with her and her friends, asking about muggle things, it was surreal really. Not in a million years would she have ever thought that Scorpius Malfoy would be sitting next to her on the train ride to Hogwarts fingers barely inches from hers and wanting so desperately to entwine hers with his.

Raven went into painful detail about Catholic Church while Scorpius and Rob seemed extremely absorbed in her story, Bryant, Ivy, Hugo, and Lily had heard it quite a few times were talking amongst themselves. Ivy frostily ignored Scorpius, as Lily was painfully hyperaware of the handsome blond sitting next to her that she had a hard time keeping up. She could feel the electricity running through her veins and it seemed unfair that he was completely unaffected by it.

"I heard your Uncle Charlie came in." Bryant mentioned to Lily and Hugo.

"Oh yeah, everyone was real excited you know, haven't seen him in two years. Dragons keep him very business,"

"I except it's the whole fire breathing, being scary thing that makes it difficult to communicate with them." Bryant joked, he had meet him quite a few times and thought he was extremely cool, in his words.

"He had a nice new burn along his arm," Hugo mentioned and Lily glanced over at Scorpius who was listening intently to Raven speak. It was becoming an increasing bad habit for her to glace over at him, admire the lines of his face or how his mouth would twitch with amusement when someone would say something interesting to him. She was also becoming one of the worst conservationists on the train at the moment; people had to constantly repeat themselves to her as she would get lost staring at the way Scorpius' eyes' lit up or when his fingers mistakenly brushed hers. How was it possible for him to be this smooth? Was she the only one that was this distracted by him, did she not hold his attention like this? It was almost painful they way she longed to touch his fingers or his lips.

Once off the train, they both slowed so they were behind the group as they walked up to the castle. Again Lily felt insanely aware of how close he was to her, their fingers brushing lightly against each other's as they walked, nether reached out for the others hand.

"I meant to thank you, back on the train for, uh, the Christmas present you sent me." Lily said nervously, wanting to break the silence. When had she become this nervous around him she thought.

"You liked it then?" He gave her a soft grin; his grey eyes sparkled a bit.

"I loved it, it was beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for the book, I didn't know if you were trying to tell me something." He smirked at bit, not arrogance but amusement.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked confused.

"You do know the story, right?" Scorpius asked her lightly, Lily had skimmed over the book lightly but never had she read it to its full potential.

"I know the story," She finally decided to say.

"It's about class, reputation." He said it seemed to hold this deeper meaning to him.

"They marry in the end," She said without thinking, and she blushed deep red.

"They do," He answered airily, his mind seeming to be on something else. They didn't speak for the rest of the walk up to the castle.

Once they made it to the Great Hall, they stood awkwardly in front of each other. Lily was as bright as a tomato and Scorpius remained his cool, collected self – it seemed hardly fair.

"Uh, I'm – thank you for sitting with my friends and well me, I – uh," It was like her sentences wouldn't form; she had never been this awkward with someone before.

"They're very interesting, I like watching you all interaction with each other." He chuckled, and Lily didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"I'll see you later then," She fidgeted not knowing if she should kiss him, or hug him, but what she actually did almost mortified her. She stunk out her hand for him to shake. He chuckled slightly and shook her hand.

"I'll see you later Lily," and walked off to the Slytherin table. When she sat down at the Gryffindor table, Hugo leaned over and whispered,

"Did you just shake his hand?"

"Shut up – shut up Hugo, before I die of embarrassment." She hissed through her teeth. Luckily Hugo couldn't laugh for too long, because Professor McGonagall was up speaking about how lovely it was for everyone to be back at Hogwarts after such a lovely break.

"You know if you keep going around shaking people's hands, everyone is going to think you like them." Hugo teased her as they walked up the stairs to the common room.

"Make one more joke Hugo, I dare you." She warned her face had faded to a flushed pink shade as Hugo had continued to tease her about it under his breath.

"Lils, I only tease," He gave her a goofy grin, of course she wasn't mad at him, it was just easier to be mad at him then herself for being stupid.

"Whatever Hugo," she mumbled as they walked into the common room.

"Was being crammed into the Burrow not enough for everyone?" Hugo asked chuckled, eyeing his family that was huddled tightly around the fireplace in varies chairs and couches.

"Ah come here, my good sir." Fred beckoned for him to come sit beside him on the couch. "You too my good lady." He motioned to Lily and she rolled her eyes. Her family spent entirely too much time together for it to be healthy.

"I can't believe Teddy and Vicky are getting married, it's all so exciting." Rose gushed,

"Yeah, pretty soon it will be James and Katie," Louis joked and both of them turned a bright shade of red.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, Louis." Roxanne rolled her eyes, while people chuckled. Lily decided to go up to bed when Ivy, Raven, and Kenda went not shortly after they had sat down. They were all sitting around chatting in their beds about what whether or not they thought Professor Turpin, the Transfiguration teacher had a boyfriend or not.

"Lils, you and Malfoy then?" Ivy asked her, not coldly as she would have thought but more curious. Lily had been trying to take her mind off of it for a while; the whole situation was confusing when it should have been rather simple.

"Er, What do you mean?" Lily tried to pay it off as if she had no idea what Ivy was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Kenda asked excited, "What did I miss?"

"Well, for starts, he sat with us on the train." Ivy told her,

"Yes, well, we're friends now and while – he kind of, sort of, maybe just a bit, kiss me before we left before holidays." Lily felt her face go red again.

"He what?" Ivy all but screamed, but controlled herself. Lily heard Kenda squeak with excitement.

"He kissed me." She repeated nervously staring up at her bedframe.

"I don't go around kissing you guys, you're more then just friends." Raven noted with humor in her voice.

"Yeah, don't start." Ivy told her sarcastically. "Lils, you don't realize who he is right?"

"I know who he is Ivy," She told her bitterly. "I'm not an idiot."

"You're acting like it right now," She retorted.

"What? So now that you're happy with Rob, I can't be happy? That's kind of hypocritical Ivy." She said with acid in her voice. Raven and Kenda were now quiet as mice, Lily and Ivy hardly ever fought.

"Do you even remember what he's done to you? Four months ago I had to hold you back from hexing him into the hospital wing and now you tell me you're what? In love with him now?" Ivy shouted at her.

"I never said I was in love with him!" Lily shoot up to sit up, "A lot happened in those four months if you don't remember?"

"Yeah, sometimes I can hardly keep up, sorry next time we're supposed to stop hating someone that you've hate for five years I might add, send me a f-ing owl." Ivy told her harshly.

"You hardly know him," Lily started,

"Do you even know him? Do you think I'm an idiot? You don't think I saw the way you were ogling him on the train like he was the greatest thing that ever walked this planet – news flash Lily, he's not. You talk about Kends being sicken with Owen." Ivy hissed,

"Hey!" Kenda protested,

"Sorry Kends," they both said at the same time.

"And I was not ogling him!" Lily snapped back,

"I wasn't the only one who saw it, Bryant was commenting – "

"Since when are you such great friends with Bryant anyways? You're b-f-f's now?" She said her voice drenched in sarcasm, she didn't mean to be unkind about Bryant but she was instantly hurt that he was saying something mean about her. "He was my friend first, and he would never say anything like that."

"You two are acting like children right now," Raven commented to the both of them. Lily frowned looking up at her bedframe.

"Whatever," Ivy snarled, "Do what you want, you always do anyways, just don't except me to be there when you're crying because he broke your heart." and with that Ivy drew her curtains.

"Fine." Lily shouted and drew her curtains as well. She was so angry with Ivy, her best friend couldn't even be happy for her, of course she wasn't happy for her. She didn't know Scorpius the way she did, she only knew him from before when they used to tease and hex each other. She thought of the saying, _it really was a thin line between love and hate. _Ivy didn't know how sweet he could be, or thoughtful. Lily fell asleep crying into her pillow; she hated fighting with her friend.  
>**<p>

The next morning you could have cut through the tension with a butter knife, neither girl would look or talk to one another. Which made it extremely awkward for Raven and Kenda, of course they hadn't excepted them to take sides but Lily had excepted them to come to her defense just a bit. Hugo who hadn't been oblivious to what had happen felt even more out of the loop when he came down for breakfast and no one was speaking. Classes where Ivy sat next to her were tense as Hugo had silently volunteered to sit by Lily all day so she wouldn't have sit with Ivy, and Lily felt more miserable by lunch when she sat down beside Hugo, Ivy making sure she sat as far away as possible.

Rose came storming into the Great Hall looking angrier then Lily and Ivy put together slamming her books down beside Lily.

"You ok Rosie?" Lily asked looking up from her carrots that she had mashed into no return out of frustration as Rose sat down with a huff.

"Your complete git of a brother ditched me today in Transfiguration to sit with Malfoy!" She said shrilly. It wasn't unknown that Rose and Scorpius were always competing for the highest marks and they were pretty even topped too.

"He did what!" Lily turned white, feeling ill.

"Oh, it gets better, Rosie said her voice dripping in distant, "Because your brother is my partner, Professor Turpin assigned me a new partner, which would have been quite fine if Maive wasn't the only one without a partner because your brother took her partner!" She looked positively livid. Lily turned her whole body to see Maive snickering their way and Lily glared back at her. She also noticed at neither Scorpius or her brother was anywhere in sight.

"What were they talking about?" Lily asked quickly,

"How should I know, I was too busy trying not to get hit by Maive trying to stun me." She shrugged biting into an apple with extreme hostility Lily thought the apple might run away. Lily heard Ivy hiss something under her breath that made Raven shot her an angry look. Lily just ignored her trying to get something out of Rose that would be useful. "Not only did I spend my entire class blocking Maive's spells, your brother looked like he was having a merry ol' time with his new buddy."

What did Albus want with Scorpius, they had never been friends, not exactly enemies but not friendly either.

"You know Lils, they were probably talking about you," Hugo whispered in her ear and Lily felt the colour drain out of her face again. Her brother, and whatever Scorpius was to her, speaking about her; that could never be good.


End file.
